Digimon: The Forbidden Pollen
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Though the five Digital and Real Worlds have been united with the help of the various heroes of each timeline, a new force has arisen, Venusmon and Lotusmon, who have kidnapped all female heroines and Digimon, brainwashing them into their personal servants and strippers at their club.
1. Disappearances and Captures

It had been over three years since the combined efforts of Tagiru, Arresterdramon and the various heroes and heroines of the five Digital timelines had defeated Quartzmon, and as those years passed, so too did the strengths of both the Digital Worlds and Real Worlds increase.

While Gennai, the Digimon Sovereigns, Celestial Digimon and the Old Clock Shop Man used their power to combine the Digital Worlds into one, the five timelines were carefully placed together, allowing the Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, DATS team and the Fusion Fighters to see one another once again.

And while it took time, a treaty of peace was eventually signed between the newly formed worlds, with Gennai, Yamaki and Sampson acting on behalf of the Real World, while Azulongmon, Ophanimon and Shoutmon represented the Digital World, which caused both worlds to flourish.

Not only were Digimon welcomed to the Real World, where they could find housing, employment or even search for a human to call their partner, but also humans were allowed in the Digital World, able to visit or even start a new life within the second world.

And while both sides knew there would always be those that wanted to do nothing but cause ruin, with the upgraded facilities in Hypnos and the DATS facility, security between both worlds left it so both humans and Digimon with ill intent couldn't so much as take a step into the other world without the DATS security force apprehending and placing them in a high security detention facility.

However, in a darker part of the Digital city, two sinister Digimon were plotting something as they stood before the new club they had just made, causing the first Digimon to smirk and say. "Perfect. The Forbidden Pollen is now complete."

"So what's this club about, my darling Venusmon?" The other Digimon asked, wrapping her arms around the blonde from behind and kissing her cheek.

"It's simple, my dear Lotusmon." Venusmon said, smirking as she then added. "We need power to become rich and powerful in all the Digital World and also do whatever we like, which is why we will use your pollen and our connections with him to alter the loveliest women we can get our hands on and turn them into nothing more than eye candy."

"That sounds perfect. Sexy and smart, I was lucky to have found you." Lotusmon replied, continuing to show her love for the blonde, only to have to then ask. "So which females shall we have first?"

"Those Digidestined girls can be of use to us. I am sure many would pay top Digi-Dollar to see Sora, Kari, Yolei and Mimi, along with Biyomon, Gatomon and Palmon dressed in lingerie and dancing for their amusement. We could add those Tamers brat, Rika, Jeri and Alice, as well as that vixen in purple gloves, Renamon, who could be used as a sex toy." Venusmon replied with a smirk.

"That is perfect. We should consider capturing Zoe, Yoshi, Angie, Nene and Airu too. And obtain their Digimon in the process. I'm sure Beastmon, Mervamon, Opossumon, Lalamon, Ranamon and that Rhythm Digimon will be of great use to us." Lotusmon added with her own smirk.

"Agreed." Venusmon said, liking her partner's suggestions, but knew they had to act and not just talk about their plans.

"Loyal servants." Venusmon called, causing several of the Digimon she had enslaved with her divine power to appear before her, where the corrupt Goddess instructed. "Go and capture each one of these mentioned girls and bring them to us."

Following her command, the enslaved Digimon nodded and all took their leave, leaving Venusmon and Lotusmon, where the Mega Level Digimon then said. "We should do something to Biyomon, Gatomon, Renamon and other Digimon. They need some kind of sexy features on them."

"That is why I asked Vademon and his Datamon assistant to alter their Data so they can alter their bodies to something more appealing and sexier, give them human features." Venusmon replied, facing Lotusmon, where she then added. "And with the added power I gave your pollen, you'll be able to brainwash them, leaving them as blank slates for us to alter their memories and appearances as we desire."

"We don't know where Kuzuhamon is, but we have this BlackRenamon as our first slave, along with this human and her Digimon partner." Lotusmon said, turning around to see a black Renamon in revealing clothing before them, along with a blonde haired girl, who was holding an AquaVeemon in her arms.

"Yes, they were easy to capture and control." Venusmon commented, then taking command as she said. "Now, let's get ready for the real work."

-With the Digidestined-

Sora, Mimi, Kari, Yolei, Biyomon, Gatomon and Palmon were all in the park, waiting for Tai, Davis, TK, Ken, Agumon, Veemon, Patamon, Wormmon and Hawkmon, so they could discuss a worrying situation.

Breaking their silence, Mimi said with worry. "It's been a week since Matt and Gabumon disappeared. I hope they're alright."

The girls all felt similar to Mimi, causing Sora to nod and add. "It worries Tai so much that he decided to hold this meeting to discuss what to do. I just hope the boys get here soon."

"Don't worry, Sora. As soon as they arrive, we'll think of something to help find Matt and Gabumon" Biyomon reassured her, making Sora smile and say, changing the subject for a moment. "And it'll be nice to see Rika and the others again, especially since we don't have an another Quartzmon incident on our backs."

"No argument here." Gatomon said in reply.

"But it's still a mystery as to why Matt and Gabumon disappeared all of a sudden." Yolei then said, before adding. "I seriously hope Hawkmon has found the others and that Davis and Veemon aren't oversleeping again."

And though they were in agreement with Yolei, before they could reply, their heightened sense of hearing alerted the Digimon to something in the bushes.

Noticing the sudden change in Gatomon's expression, Kari asked. "Gatomon, what is it?"

"Something is wrong. There's someone in those bushes." Gatomon replied, unsure who or what it was, but could tell whatever hid from them was not their friends, causing the feline to draw her claws out, preparing to fight if the unknown were hostile.

However, silhouettes of several different Digimon, quickly leapt out of the bushes, lunging at the girls with such speed, they could only let out sudden cries of panic when they then found themselves surrounded.

And not to far from them were the boys, Tai, Davis, TK, Ken, Agumon, Veemon, Patamon, Wormmon and Hawkmon, all heard the sudden screams in the distance and caused them to pick up their pace, hoping whatever made the girls scream was either a false alarm or something they could handle.

"Sora, what is it? Kari, did something happen?" Tai called as he, alongside the others finally arrived at their meeting location, only to see Sora and the others were gone.

"Yolei, where are you?" Hawkmon called out.

"Kari!" TK called out, followed by Patamon, who called for Gatomon, but got no reply.

Worried for his sister and his friends, Tai looked around for any clues, before finding two, both made his face grim, it was the girls' Digivices, Kari's camera as well as Gatomon's gloves.

Curious, Davis asked with concern. "What you found, Tai?"

"Their Digivices, Kari's camera and Gatomon's gloves." Tai replied, grasping both items tightly at the realization as to what had happened, causing Agumon to say with shock. "Someone kidnapped them?"

"But who would do such a thing?" Wormmon asked, his tone matching the concern the others felt.

"I don't know." Tai admitted, before taking lead as he then said. "First Matt, and now the girls. We need to tell Izzy and Gennai about this and find them as soon as possible."

"Right." The others replied, agreeing with Tai, while Agumon, TK, Patamon, Davis, Veemon and Ken all felt higher concerns over certain members of those taken from them.

-Meanwhile-

Around the same time, within Shinjuku, Jeri was rushing through the park, to Guilmon's old shed so she could converse with her friends on a similar issue that the Digidestined held, eventually arriving several feet from it to see Rika, Renamon and Alice McCoy, a girl like Jeri, having lost her Digimon too, but found some comfort in the friendship of the Digimon Tamers.

"How have you been?" Alice asked, just as Jeri approached the three.

"I'm doing pretty good." Jeri replied, remaining positive, while Rika merely crossed her arms and said, speaking for her and Renamon. "Can't complain."

"But we wanted to say thank you for helping us. I know he's annoying and a little arrogant, but he's still our friend and we were wondering if you've seen that numbskull, Impmon, around?" The Nonaka then asked, causing Alice to ask back. "Impmon? Why do you ask about him?"

"He disappeared all of a sudden and it's left Takato and Guilmon with concern, so we decided to see if we could find him." Renamon explained, her concern for the imp Digimon reflected in her tone.

"Takato, Henry and the others aren't too far behind and should catch up to us in a few minutes." Jeri said, going on. "I was thinking we..."

However, Renamon then felt something was wrong, making her turn and causing Rika to ask. "What is it, Renamon?"

"There's someone there who shouldn't be." Renamon said in reply, getting before Rika, while Rika withdrew her D-Power and one of her more powerful Digimon Cards, bracing for whatever was coming for them.

However, Renamon's eyes widened when the sense she felt changed.

'It's a distraction!' She thought, quickly turning to warn Rika and the others, but it was too late, for several Digimon leapt from behind and attacked.

And after another few minutes, Takato, Henry, Guilmon, Calumon and Terriermon had finally arrived to find the area empty.

"Hey, where did the girls go?" Terriermon asked, before he said. "I'm sure they'd be here before us."

Agreeing with Terriermon, knowing their timing, Guilmon was about to speak, but found his words unable to leave his mouth, for he then saw something that left him stunned, Renamon's gloves and the girls Digivices.

"Guys... Renamon's gloves." Guilmon said in shock, picking them up and saying with worry. "Something's happened to them. Renamon would never leave her gloves out here."

Worried, Calumon questioned as his ears shrunk with his concern. "You mean someone kidnapped Rika and the others?"

"Impossible! Who could do such a thing?" Takato asked, finding it hard to believe girls as tough as Rika and Renamon to wind up captured.

"First Impmon, now the girls. We must tell Yamaki. He'll know what to do." Henry suggested, making Terriermon and Calumon nod, while Takato and Guilmon both nodded, their thoughts were high with concern for the red haired Tamer and the vixen.

-Several minutes ago-

Heading through the busy streets of Shibuya to the Kanbara residence were the Legendary Warrior of Wind, Zoe Orimoto, as well as the Legendary Warrior or Water, Ranamon, who, after being reborn and purified, had become good friends with the Legendary Warriors, namely Zoe, for it was good to have another girl to talk to, namely about boys and fashion.

But as much as Ranamon felt comfortable enough to share her thoughts, one thing she kept quiet from Zoe was her own feelings for the Wielder of Flame, Takuya Kanbara, for she had fallen for the brunette after coming to her senses and realizing just how brave and caring Takuya was.

And though Zoe hadn't said anything, Ranamon sensed Zoe wanted Takuya as her mate.

"Ranamon?" Zoe then called, breaking the Wielder of the Spirits of Water out of her thoughts, looked at Zoe and asked. "What's up?"

"Construction is up ahead." Zoe replied, pointing forward to show their path blocked off by barricades, while a man in a helmet and reflective vest was redirecting traffic.

"Looks like we'll have to go the long way around." The blonde said with a sigh.

"Not necessarily, darlin'." Ranamon said in reply, piquing Zoe's curiosity as she followed the Digimon.

"If we take this here shortcut, we'll be at Takuya's place in no time." The Wielder of Water suggested, pointing to a nearby alleyway.

And though reluctant, having heard of several cases of both female women and Digimon vanishing, Zoe had no choice when Ranamon took off without her.

"Wait up!" Zoe called, knowing the possible risks of going through the alleyway, but also knew that if she and Ranamon stuck together, then they could watch each other's backs.

And after Ranamon suddenly stopped, Zoe smiled as she approached her friend, only for Ranamon to say in warning. "We aren't alone."

A little worried for herself and for Ranamon, Zoe asked. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is I can sense somebody is nearby." Ranamon replied, before she added as she looked around. "And they aren't the kind you want to bump into."

From Ranamon's warning, Zoe nodded as she withdrew her D-Tector, readying it just in case she needed to Spirit Evolve, while Ranamon got out an Eton blue and tiffany blue coloured D-Tector, a gift she had received from Ophanimon and her source to Slide Evolve to Calmaramon if such an occasion occurred for her Beast Spirit.

But before either could act, shadows swept above them, knocking the D-Tectors out of their hands, before the girls looked and found their exits cut off by more shadowed figures, which closed in on them.

And though Ranamon tried to defend Zoe, with the numbers against her, she was easily beaten and knocked out, followed by the blonde.

-Sometime later-

After getting a strange signal from his D-Tector, Takuya left his home and rushed through Shibuya, down the alley with a concerned look, for even though the signal was brief, he heard Zoe cry out for him.

And after arriving where the signal was the strongest, Takuya was left confused and concerned when he found Zoe and Ranamon's D-Tectors on the ground.

'Not you guys too.' He thought in worry, now knowing that two of his friends had been added to the list of recent women vanishing.

Acting fast, Takuya rushed out of the alleyway and brought his D-Tector to his ear, using its communication function, where he said. "Koji? Listen, call up the others and tell them to meet me at the train station. Zoe and Ranamon have been taken."

-Two nights ago-

Within Yoshi's apartment, the red haired girl was in her bed, sound asleep and with a content smile on her face as she was resting on the chest of her boyfriend/lover, Marcus Damon.

Having left for the Digital World roughly five years ago, alongside his partner, Agumon, the pair had spent each day to restore the peace to their Digital World, through strength, fighting spirit and determination.

And after getting confirmation that they had done their duties from the highest power, the Royal Knights, Marcus, Agumon and the Digimon of the DATS team returned home, welcomed by their friends and family, where Yoshi, glad to see Marcus, also was glad at the changes she saw in him.

Marcus had gotten taller, more muscular and quite handsome, while Marcus, getting a look at the auburn haired girl after so long, realized just how beautiful she truly was, where in the pair, not wasting anymore time, quickly admitted their feelings to each other and lead to them not only dating, but to Marcus moving in with Yoshi.

However, returning to the present, Marcus, having picked up cases of missing women and Digimon, decided to do something about it.

Getting out of Yoshi's bed, revealing the brunette to be only wearing a pair of boxers, Marcus quickly got dressed and exited Yoshi's room, making sure to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn't disturb her from her rest, before approaching the guest bedroom to retrieve his partner.

"Agumon?" Marcus whispered, opening the door to find the amber coloured reptile Digimon, sleeping, but not alone.

Agumon was in bed with a young woman that had shoulder length pink coloured hair, was dressed in a light blue nightgown, while Agumon was using her chest as a pillow as he slept.

And while many would be confused at such a sight, those close to Agumon and the girl knew her better as Rhythm.

"Agumon?" Marcus whispered again, shaking Agumon a little, before the Digimon groaned a little as he awoke, causing Marcus to then ask. "You ready, pal?"

"You bet, Boss." Agumon replied with a determined smile and soft voice as to not wake his mate, before the amber reptile Digimon took his head off Rhythm's chest, got up and exited the room alongside Marcus, both ready to get down to the cause of the sudden spike in missing person cases.

-Several hours later-

As sunlight shone through the window of Yoshi's bedroom, the auburn haired girl let out a small yawn as she began to awaken, her eyes remained closed as she felt around the bed, but finding a lack of Marcus caused her to open them.

'Strange... where did Marcus disappear to?' She thought to herself, just before she heard Rhythm call out for Agumon.

Deciding to investigate, Yoshi got out of bed, showing off her slender body in a simple white T-shirt and a pair of pink panties, the auburn haired girl went to her closet and changed clothing, switching to her officer's outfit, before picking up her Digivice and leaving her bedroom, finding Rhythm, still in her nightgown and in the living room, with a small look of concern on her face.

"Rhythm?" Yoshi spoke up, getting the Digimon's attention.

Yoshi?" Rhythm let out upon seeing her friend, before asking. "You haven't seen Agumon, have you?"

Yoshi shook her head, then went on and told the girl. "Afraid not. And what's more Marcus is gone too."

Worried, Rhythm asked. "Do you think something happened to them last night?"

And about to reply, Yoshi was interrupted when her cell phone started to ring, which she withdrew from her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked, wondering who was calling her.

"Yoshi, it's Megumi." Yoshi heard her friend say, before the blonde said. "I know your shift isn't for another hour, but I think you should come down here."

"Why? What's up?" Yoshi asked curiously.

"The teleporter has been activated. And from the data records, it shows the authentication to do so was by Marcus." Megumi replied, making Yoshi smile.

"Thanks." She then said, hanging up and turning her attention back on Rhythm.

"I know where they are now."

-Sometime later-

Within the DATS headquarters, now turned police station, Yoshi, Lalamon and Rhythm, who too was dressed in an officer's outfit, had just entered the teleporter room, where they saw Miki, Megumi, their PawnChessmon attending to their monitors, while Chief Sampson had his arms crossed as he overlooked and observed the current situation.

"Sir." Kudamon said, getting Sampson's attention. "They have arrived."

"Thank you, Kudamon." Sampson replied to the Digimon coiled around his shoulders, turning to the girls, who both bowed in respect to their superior and his partner.

"As you have already been informed, Marcus and Agumon snuck into the facility earlier this morning. It's obvious they are trying to figure out who is responsible for the recent cases that have arisen in both the Human and the Digital World." Sampson said, which caused Kudamon to add. "And while their hearts are in the right place, neither are using their heads, which is why we want you two to go to the Digital World and find them. The records show that they used the teleporter two hours ago, so you should be able to track them with your Digivice."

"Understood." Yoshi replied, saluting, as did Rhythm and Lalamon, before the girls entered the glass chamber that was the teleporter and their connection to the Digital World.

"And don't worry. We'll be monitoring you closely." Miki informed, making the girls smile and nod, trusting their friends before they were enveloped in light and warped to the Digital World.

-With Yoshi, Lalamon and Rhythm-

Looking around, the three found they were in one of the many forested areas of the Digital World, which made Yoshi a little unsure where to look or which way to go.

However, she got an answer when she heard Sampson's voice, speaking to her through her Digivice.

"Yoshi, can you hear me?" He asked.

"I read you loud and clear, sir." Yoshi replied as she awaited a reply from her superior.

"Listen carefully. From what we gather, Marcus and Agumon are south of your current position. Now we are aware that by putting you three in the same state as Marcus and Agumon, you too are vulnerable, however, so long as you have your Digivice close to you, Megumi and Miki can monitor you and your surroundings." Sampson told Yoshi, causing the auburn haired girl to nod and say. "You can count on us, sir. We won't let you down."

Ending the conversation and setting her Digivice in her pants pocket, Yoshi turned, facing Lalamon and Rhythm, both had heard every word Sampson had said, making them nod in understanding, before following Yoshi through the vast wilderness, all three keeping alert of their surroundings just in case they encountered any troublesome Digimon.

But after the three made their way deeper in the forest, Lalamon and Rhythm suddenly stopped, making Yoshi turn back, facing the pair where she asked. "What is it?"

"We are not alone." Lalamon informed, earning a nod from Yoshi, who withdrew her Digivice and prepared to Digivolve her partner if they ran into any hostile Digimon.

But like the others before them, shadowed figures of several Digimon sprung around the three, catching them off guard and closing in on them.

-Meanwhile-

Several feet away, Marcus and Agumon were heading through the forest, still investigating, only to stop when the brunette heard a distressing signal on his Digivice, causing Marcus to withdraw his Digivice and see another signal was closeby, causing him and Agumon to rush through the forest, to the spot of the signal, where they found Yoshi's Digivice lying on the ground.

"Oh no! I shouldn't have left them. Now they're gone too!" Marcus said, blaming himself for what had happened.

"Why did Rhythm have to come?" Agumon questioned, picking up her scent, but not enough to for him to track.

"Damn it!" Marcus cursed, letting out his frustration as he slammed his right fist into a tree, leaving a deep indentation in the wood, before he yelled. "Yoshi!"

"Boss, maybe Sampson know what is going on. We should return" DATS Agumon said as he led Marcus away.

-Lastly-

"Christopher?" Mikey called out as he, Tagiru, Shoutmon and Gumdramon were wandering through the various areas of the Digital World, currently in a metropolis of machinery, which nobody would ever guess was once the wasteland of garbage, also known as the Dust Zone.

Looking around the renamed Tech Zone, The Fusion Fighters found no sign of the blond or his Digimon, causing Tagiru and Gumdramon to drop and sigh, having spent the last hour traversing through Zone after Zone, while Mikey and Shoutmon remained standing.

"Now where could he have disappeared to?" Mikey then asked, knowing Christopher was tough and not one to go down without a fight.

But finding no trace of him, it made Mikey worry.

And before Mikey could speak, he saw someone in the distance, a familiar figure many distrusted, but with Mikey and Shoutmon's benefit, they were soon accepted and seen as a force for good.

"Dorbickmon!" Shoutmon called upon, rushing over to the all-powerful dragon Digimon, who had been given a second chance after Shoutmon was made Digimon King and revived alongside the other Dark Generals, only they were reassigned to keep the Digital World in order, with each General obtaining their own section of Zone to watch over and keep protected, a far better life when compared to being used and manipulated by AxeKnightmon.

But seeing the dragon Digimon all beaten up, Shoutmon questioned. "Dorbickmon, what happened?"

"I was patrolling the Magma Zone alongside Sparrowmon, as you had requested... Angie, Nene, Airu, Beastmon, Mervamon, Opossumon and Lady Lunamon were in the hot springs, relaxing while I kept a vigilant eye for Christopher and Greymon, as well as to make sure no Digimon tried to get a peek at her majesty washing herself... And though we keep a good guard, we were ambushed the ground began to shake and steam surrounded me... The next thing I knew, I was getting attacked on all angles, but what's worse is the girls, all of them, have been taken..." Dorbickmon struggled to say, groaning from the attacks.

"Angie was kidnapped?" Mikey asked with a shocked tone, while Tagiru, shocked too, let out his concern for another.

"Nene... no!" He called; concerned for the brunette he had feelings for.

"Where did they take Lunamon?" Shoutmon asked, to which Dorbickmon said in reply, ashamed. "I don't know... When the steam faded, I was alone. I am sorry for my failure, my King."

"Oh man. First Christopher goes missing and now this. Where could they have gone to?" Gumdramon questioned, unable to get an answer, but got good news when Dorulumon and Cutemon, who was riding the wolf Digimon's back, showed up.

"Mikey, Shoutmon, I've got some news. The others are meeting at the DATS facility so they can look into what is going on." Dorulumon said, causing Cutemon to add. "Hopefully we'll be able to find all those missing and stop it from happening further."

"Then we should join them too. Dorbickmon, contact the other six Red Guardians and tell them to scout the Zones closest to the Magma Zone, see if they can pick up any leads as to where Angie and the others could've been taken to." Mikey said, taking command, which Dorbickmon respected, not just due to Mikey's status, but his constant kindness.

"Right away." He replied, his tone containing respect and loyalty toward the Fusion Fighter's General and headed off.

And as Dorbickmon was following his objectives, the rest of the Fusion Fighters began their own, just as they headed off and Mikey said with determination. "We'll get to the bottom of this, just hang on Angie. I promise we'll find you, Lunamon, Christopher and the others."


	2. Pleasures and Brainwashings

Sora moaned as she rose, holding her head as she came to, finding herself no longer in the park, but locked in a strange room, which appeared to be a storage closet with vents attached to the walls and roof, worrying her as to where she now was.

But focusing, Sora found she was not alone and saw Kari, Mimi and Yolei were with her.

"Sora, are you ok?" Mimi asked in concern, causing Sora to rise and say. "I'm fine, but where are we?"

"We've been wondering that too." Came a voice, which caused the Digidestined to turn to the source of the voice, where they were left in surprise and confusion upon seeing Rika, Jeri, Yoshi, Angie, Nene and Airu were with them too.

"You girls are here too?" Kari gasped, before the brunette looked around and asked. "What is this place?"

"You are at your new home: The Forbidden Pollen." A voice from the speakers told them, causing the heroines to all turn and look up to see a set of speakers above the locked door.

And demanding answers, Rika called with impatience in her tone. "Who are you, and what do you think you are doing with us?"

"I am Venusmon, your new Mistress. And thanks to the assistance of my lover, Lotusmon, you all shall be part of our little group of dirty sluts and strippers." Venusmon's voice said in reply.

"You plan to make us all into strippers? No way!" Yoshi said back defiantly, reaching into her pocket and planned to withdraw her Digivice so she could call out Lalamon and make the Digimon who had her captive regret their actions.

However, Yoshi found her belongings had been taken from her, including her Digimon partner, causing her to question. "Where are our Digimon?"

"We're dealing with them first before we take our time and break you in." Venusmon replied, before she said. "Now, accept our gift."

While most of the girls were sure that the gift wasn't something to be enjoyed and about to ask what it was, none could speak, for violet mist suddenly poured from the vents and filled the room, causing the girls to cough up as the pollen continued to flood both the room and their senses.

"Pollen? What is she trying to do?" Angie asked through her coaching.

"I don't know, but why do I feel light-headed all of a sudden...?" Nene moaned as one by one, the girls collapsed to the floor in a deep sleep, causing Venusmon and Lotusmon, who were watching from beyond the room, to then smirk, knowing that when the girls would awaken, their minds would be vulnerable and open to suggestion, allowing for them to be remodelled as lusting strippers.

However, both Digimon had other plans as to who would perform the changes.

-With Venusmon and Lotusmon-

Both Digimon smirked at seeing the progress of not only the humans, but also the Digimon, all of whom were on stainless steel slabs, with their arms and feet restrained, not that it did much, for all the Digimon had distant looks in their eyes as they stared ahead blankly.

"Perfect. It seems my pollen has done its job." Lotusmon said, sounding proud of herself, before turning around, facing a Vademon, who stood beside three Datamon, where the Mega Level Digimon commented. "We were right in seeking you and your expertise out."

"Thank you, my Lady. You are too kind." The Vademon replied with a respectful nod, with the Datamon doing the same.

"Shall we begin with phase two?" One Datamon asked.

"Proceed." Vademon replied with an authoritative tone, only to then face the female Digimon and wonder. "But which will be my first subject?"

"Start with this one." Venusmon said as she walked over to Renamon and undid the restraints, which caused Renamon's body to fall into Venusmon's arms, making her smirk to see the vixen mindlessly stare as she rested her head in the blonde's chest.

"Now, now, there'll be plenty of time for that later." Venusmon teased, picking Renamon up bridal style and telling her. "For now, we need to get you nice and sexy."

With that said, Lotusmon then approached Venusmon and assisted her lover, tying Renamon's hands together, before Venusmon set the rope bound vixen's arms upon a hook, leaving Renamon hanging in position, where in the Datamon resumed as they placed electrodes on Renamon's chest, belly, backside and in between her legs, then turning their attention to three separate monitors and began typing.

"Now how would you like us to change her for you?" Vademon asked, making Venusmon think for a moment as she circled Renamon's form, thinking the foxy Digimon to be quite attractive already, but knew she could be even sexier.

"Well let's allow that chest out. I'm sure she has a nice pair of breasts hiding away." Venusmon replied, continuing to circle Renamon, where she then instructed. "And make her ass bigger too."

"And make sure to change the colour of her fur. I don't want those Tamer brats recognizing her and coming here to try and steal away our foxy girl." Lotusmon added, making Vademon nod.

"You heard them. Begin the changes." He ordered the Datamon, who remained gazing at their monitors and began typing, causing Renamon to then moan as her Data was then altered, where in her breasts emerged from underneath her mane and grew to an EE-cup size, her buttocks increased, to a huge bubble butt size.

Her belly button and vagina appeared, which were normally hidden beneath her fur, but were now out and on display, while the final change turned Renamon's yellow fur to a light amber.

Smirking at Renamon, Lotusmon commented. "Very nice. I doubt even her Tamer would recognize her."

Venusmon nodded, agreeing with her, but to make sure that none would know who she was, not even Renamon, Venusmon put her index finger to the foxy Digimon's forehead, emitting a light yellow light as she and said. "Awaken, sex toy, eye candy and always horny. The loyal and playful slut, Rebecca."

As soon as she said those words, the vixen's now pink eyes opened, before Lotusmon let her down, causing the vixen's boobs and buttocks to bounce around, which made her, as well as Venusmon and Lotusmon smile.

And with her arms free, the newly named Digimon then bowed toward the pair she now believed to be her owners, causing her breasts and ass to jiggle again.

"Mistress Venusmon, Mistress Lotusmon, how may I serve you?" Rebecca asked with a seductive purr in her tone, which made Venusmon smile and instructed. "Just be a good girl for now and wait patiently while we work on your sisters."

"Oh goodie." Rebecca said as she sat happily, watching on as Venusmon moved to Gatomon and Biyomon next, changing not just the pair's appearances but their way of thinking entirely, changing Gatomon's white fur to a shade of pink and Biyomon's feathers from their pink to a dark blue as well as giving them boobs, vaginas and butts, slighter smaller than Rebecca's.

"You, bird Digimon, you were never a Digimon destined to be a hero, your whole life you have been with us. You're a Biyomon, but you go by Betty and love being played with, showing off and pleasuring us, your sisters and any who desire you." Venusmon said, releasing her arms, just as Betty then opened her green eyes, rose and bowed to the corrupt Goddess.

"Hello there. How can I serve you?" Betty asked in a loyal and seductive tone, hoping she'd get a chance to pleasure her blonde haired Mistress.

"Sit down with Rebecca and be patient." Venusmon said, causing Betty to do as she was told, while Venusmon focused on the changed Gatomon.

"Arise, Gwen. Total female slut and loyal sex toy and eye candy." She called, her words repeating in Gatomon's head, pushing away all sense of her old self as she then awoke, showing her azure eyes had changed to a rose red colour, and after letting her down, her new personality took over, causing her to rise as Gwen and catch Venusmon off guard as the brainwashed feline pounced, wrapping her arms around the Goddess' chest and began to rub her head around the blonde's breasts, giving them an occasional lick.

"Hello Mistress. How may I serve you?" Gwen asked, continuing to rub around in between Venusmon's tits, but stopped when the blonde gently grabbed Gwen by her left ear and pulled her up.

"Just be patient, my feisty feline. Let us awaken your sisters first." Venusmon grinned.

"Then you can have your fun." Lotusmon told the feline, before suggesting. "For now, why don't you, Betty and Rebecca play with each other, while we awaken the others?"

"As you command." The three enslaved Digimon said loyally, letting their newfound lust take over as Beth and Gwen approached Rebecca and began to fondle her boobs, which made the vixen moan from their touches.

"Oh, Rebecca, you're tits are so big. Bigger than all of ours'." Beth commented, rubbing her talons around the nipple.

"And you have such a giant sexy ass. I am so jealous of you." Gwen admitted, continuing to pleasure Rebecca, who moaned lustfully.

"Yes... Play with me all you want... I am so horny..." Rebecca let out, loving the feel of her sister's touching her breasts and buttocks, making her long for more, as well as hoping the others would awaken soon.

As Gwen and Beth continued playing with Rebecca, teasing her as both got behind and started to lick the outer of her pussy lips, Venusmon then changed Rhythm's appearance, digitizing her wings and altering the colour of her hair, changing it to a dark red.

"Arise, Relena Hita. The shy girl who lives to make others happy." Venusmon commanded, to which Rhythm awoke, looking at herself, thinking she was not just a Digimon with the appearance of a human, but human completely.

But then remembering she was not alone and seeing both Venusmon and Lotusmon, arms crossed and smiling at her, the girl blushed a little and asked. "Hello my Mistresses. Is there anything I can do to please either of you?"

"Just give us a moment." Venusmon replied, the pair turning their focus to Zoe's Beast Spirit form, Zephyrmon, changing her appearance.

Starting by removing her mask, which revealed her sparkling blue gloss covered lips, followed by changing Zephyrmon's hair colour to a red colour, before finishing by stripping away her clothing, wings and her connection as Zoe Orimoto.

"Zia, listen to my voice. You have always been a Digimon, a very flirty Digimon. You were never a human, those thoughts were just little sexual fantasies you occasionally have." Lotusmon said, wanting a turn to brainwash one of the Digimon.

"Exactly. Now awaken." Venusmon followed up, where in the newly imaged and renamed girl rose and bowed to her Mistress, looking at Venusmon with adoration, lust and worship.

"Thank you mistress, what are my orders?" She asked with longing.

"You can help get Relena in the mood." Venusmon instructed, making Zia smile and nod.

"As you command." She replied, before walking over to Relena, who blushed a little at seeing the naked Zephyrmon.

"Hello there." Relena said softly, which made Zia smile, finding Relena's shyness somewhat cute, before she cupped her chin, looked her deeply in the eyes, showing her longing for her and said. "No need to feel nervous, I just want you to feel good."

With that said, Zia then pushed forward, claiming Relena's lips in a deep and passionate kiss, which made the red haired girl blush, before she felt a pleasant sensation from the kiss and wanted to return it, kissing the Zephyrmon back.

And while Zia and Relena resumed their actions, adding their hands, which roamed across the other's body, Venusmon worked her magic on Beastmon and Ranamon, removing Ranamon's shell-like helmet and let her turquoise hair to flourish, while changing Beastmon's hair to blonde, digitizing one of her twin tails and altering her fur to a orange and black spotted pattern, making her look more like a tigress.

"Rachel and Bridget, it is your turn to awaken. You two will forget all the good and bad things in your pasts and just focus on me, Lotusmon and the pleasure you want to feel with us as our lovely performers." The corrupt Goddess Digimon said, where in Rachel and Bridget awoke, bowed before the blonde and asked with sultry purrs. "Who do we get to entertain today, Mistress Venusmon?"

"Perhaps you two can work on Beth and Gwen, while they toy with Rebecca?" Lotusmon suggested with a slyness in her voice.

"An easy request, Mistress Lotusmon." Rachel replied as she and Bridget went over to the other Digimon, feeling themselves get aroused to see Rebecca on fours, while Gwen and Beth were massaging and spanking her ass.

And joining in on the fun, Rachel began to slap Beth's buttocks, while Bridget teased Gwen as she used her tail to rub around her butt and the lower section of her vagina.

"Oh wow..." Gwen moaned as Bridget then pushed her tail into her snatch, while Rachel, showing care towards Beth, began to rub and her ass cheeks.

"Does this feel better?" She asked, giving the avian's butt a kiss.

"Much better." Beth moaned, feeling her arousal increase, causing her to get back up, face Rachel and returned the pleasure as she pushed her beak into Rachel's cunt.

With the girls continuing and returning pleasure to each other, the next Digimon changed was Lunamon, where in the various sections of her being that were originally violet were changed to a bright pink.

"Lunamon, if you were the Digimon Queen, it would stand to reason you'd be a dominant one, right?" Venusmon asked, which made the rabbit-like Digimon nod in her entranced state.

"However, that is not the case. You only like to sexually play as the Digimon Queen and are the dominant one of all your sisters. Now awaken and serve us as Laura." Venusmon called, smirking as Laura opened her red eyes and showed her confidence with a dramatic and sexy pose, finding it amusing and hot to see the rabbit-like Digimon with a completely reversed personality.

"What is thy bidding, my Mistress?" Laura then asked as she knelt before Venusmon, looking at her with loyal and longing eyes.

"Help Zia get Relena ready." Venusmon replied with a smirk, causing Laura to nod in reply, before she walked over to join Zia and assisted, getting behind Relena and started to lick and finger the lower of her pussy.

And next to change were Lillymon and Mervamon, where in both were changed mentally, while Mervamon was changed physically as well, her left snake-like arm, digitized and replaced with a normal looking hand.

"Can't have something like that." Lotusmon commented, not wanting Mervamon to scare off their potential customers, making Venusmon nod, before finishing by changing the girl's minds.

"Now, Penny and Mira, while you are aware you have fought in the past, you no longer desire such a thing. You want to use your bodies over you brawn and your brain." Venusmon explained, filling their heads with lies and false memories.

"And though you are both devoted to us and your sisters, Penny, you are a complete bimbo." Lotusmon added, making Venusmon smile at Lotusmon's idea, before commanding both to awaken, where in the brainwashed forms of Lillymon and Mervamon obeyed, opening their eyes, before both look up at their Goddess.

"So how can we serve you today?" Penny asked in an energetic tone, only to then say. "Can you tell us who we're going to have sex with now, my head's starting to hurt from all this thinking."

"Mira, have fun with Rebecca. Penny, you go and join Zia and Laura." Venusmon instructed, causing both to obey the commands of the blonde, with Mira joining Rebecca, grinding their boobs together, while Penny joined Zia and Relena, giving pleasure to Zia as she got behind her and started to rub her breasts, kiss her neck and finger the Zephyrmon's pussy.

"This is like totally hot." Penny said between her kisses, making Zephyrmon moan, smile and reply, teasing the bimbofied Digimon a little. "Totally."

With the already altered girls pleasuring each other, Venusmon and Lotusmon finished with Rosemon and Cho-Hakkaimon, changing their appearances as well, leaving Rosemon relatively the same as she was before, but had shortened her blonde hair and relieved both of their clothing, while Cho-Hakkaimon's hair remained short and green, both were certain that even if she bumped into any of the Fusion Fighters, without her ridiculous pig outfit, they would fail to recognize her.

"Lana, Haruka, awake and embrace your new world and new lives as our loving servants and toys for pleasure." Venusmon called, causing both Rosemon and Cho-Hakkaimon to accept Venusmon's words as both knelt before her and said with loyal and loving tones. "We're yours' to command, Mistress Venusmon."

"And we'd never forget you, Mistress Lotusmon." Haruka added, gazing at Lotusmon lovingly.

"Very good. Now rise my sexy servants." Lotusmon ordered, where in all the girls ceased their actions on each other, rose to attention and faced the Mega Level Digimon.

"We have a few more of your sisters that need changing. We acquire your help." Venusmon told them, filling the brainwashed girls with excitement and causing Penny to ask. "So we're getting our own sisters and friends to have fun with?"

"Yes. And they'll also be sexy eye candy, just like you." Lotusmon grinned.

"Oh boy. To have other women to play with is getting me so horny and excited." Rebecca said as she and Gwen sat like dogs, their tails swaying in excitement, with Gwen nodding in agreement.

"Same here. I cannot wait to play with their bodies and let them play with me." The feline then purred, where in Venusmon, liking their enthusiasm, didn't want them over excite themselves and ordered. "Settle down you two."

"Right now they should all be under the effect of Lotusmon's hypnotic pollen and ready for you to help them not only experience the same feelings of pleasure you have shared with each other, but also to make them realize that the life we are offering them is far better than any life they had in the past." The corrupt Goddess Digimon then told the girls.

"Oh thank you, Mistress. We won't let you down." Beth said submissively, speaking for her and her sisters, making Venusmon and Lotusmon smirk, namely at how the human girls would be completely brainwashed by their own partners.

-Sometime later-

Unsure how long it had been since they had lost consciousness, Angie opened her eyes, finding their scenery had changed once again.

"Where... where are we... what happened...?" The redhead questioned aloud, finding it a little hard to focus, feeling dizzy and lightheaded for some reason, but couldn't remember why.

Looking down, Angie blushed when she saw herself and the others, not only strapped to the same metal slabs that the Digimon were once restricted too, but found they were also naked.

"Hey, what is going on here...?" Rika asked, trying to figure out why she was naked with a bunch of other women, let alone strapped down.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about it..." Sora said.

"So you all have awakened?" Venusmon asked as she approached them, causing all to gazed at the blonde, not quite sure who she was, making Airu ask back, her tone dazed. "We're awake, but why are we like this...? Is this a weird joke somebody pulled on us...?"

"Far from a joke. The reason is you're all going to be just like them." Lotusmon said as she looked over, smiling at Betty, Gwen, Rebecca and the brainwashed Digimon.

From seeing the Digimon in their revealing forms, all the girls blushed, while Kari, unsure if foul play had occurred, then asked. "What did you do to them...?"

"We went with Venusmon's way to brainwash them." Lotusmon said, knowing she could tell the girls anything and that it would all soon be forgotten.

"But I decided it would be a little more fun and tested my hypnotic pollen on you." She then told the girls, leaving them all bewildered.

"Mind controlling pollen...?" Nene asked, before saying. "I don't remember any of that..."

"And soon you won't even remember your own names." Lotusmon replied, smiling slyly as she looked over at the Digimon and told them. "Girls, go and 'help' your sisters."

"Right away, Mistress Lotusmon." Gwen replied, speaking for herself and her sisters, before approaching the girls, finding herself drawn to the short haired brunette with the pink clip in it.

"Hello there." She purred, looking up and down, checking out Kari's figure.

"Hello..." Kari replied, blushing from seeing the naked feline, as well as blushing when the brainwashed Digimon of Light then got onto the slab, holding Kari's shoulders and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Why do I have this feeling that we are so close?" Kari then asked, only for Gwen to just smile at Kari's confusion, finding her look to be cute, before closing the gap between them as she kissed Kari passionately.

Managing to break the kiss, Kari blushed.

"Why did you kiss me...?" She asked.

"Because you were right when you said we were close. We are sisters." Gwen replied, which confused Kari again and made her say. "Sisters...?"

"Not biologically, but we share a close bond with each other." Gwen told Kari, before smiling seductively as she said. "Now here comes the fun part, Keira."

Moving her body around, Gwen turned so she was facing Keira's crotch, smiling with desire at seeing the brunette's pussy, before moving her head down, sticking her tongue out and began to lick it, making sure she paid close attention to Keira's clit.

"Why are we... doing this...?" Keira questioned, moaning loudly as Gwen kept up her actions.

"Because of the bond we share, remember?" Gwen questioned in reply, before focusing back on the brunette's pussy and continued licking, to which Keira, in her hazed mind, was unable to find flaws in her sister's words and acted on them, not only allowing Gwen to continue licking, but Keira moved her head down and managed to just get close enough so she could return the pleasure Gwen was giving her as Keira began to lick around the feline's vagina.

"Now you're getting into it, Keira." Gwen moaned, loving the feel of Keira's tongue working on her pussy, before the feline Digimon let out another moan, feeling Keira push her tongue inside.

While Keira was starting to return the pleasure with the feline Digimon, Beth had turned her focus over to Sora, positioning herself so her beak was near her cunt, which she then pushed inside of the orange haired girl and started licking it, causing Sora to moan loudly.

But feeling Sora struggling, Beth removed her beak, looked up at Sora and told her. "Just try and relax. All I want to do is make you feel good."

As much as Sora felt like resisting, too dazed, all she could do was nod.

"Ok then Serena, just let me do this." Beth then said, giving the orange haired girl a name, puzzling the already confused Digidestined of Love.

"Serena...?" Sora asked, thinking hard and saying. "I'm sure my name is Sora..."

From the confusion of the orange haired girl, the blue feathered Biyomon smiled.

"Don't be silly, Serena. If your name was Sora, I would have called you that to begin with instead of Serena. Doesn't that make sense?" She then asked.

"I… I guess so…" The newly named Serena replied, trying to understand, but found it difficult to think when she felt the Biyomon stick her beak back into her pussy and resumed licking, finding herself getting aroused at pleasuring Serena, sticking a talon into her snatch and began to pleasure herself as she continued to eat the dazed Digidestined out.

Like Gwen and Serena, Zia was unsure why but found herself drawn to a certain woman, the lavender haired girl with glasses, where in Zia got close to her and began to rub and massage her left boob, causing the girl to moan.

"I'm not sure if it's because of some hidden bird features I can sense in you, or if it's that sexuality you try and hide behind those glasses, but I find you very attractive." Zia said, grabbing Yolei's glasses and tossing them aside, before continuing to fondle Yolei's breast, only to then make the lavender haired girl moan when Zia then pinched and pulled at her nipple.

"But I can tell you like this, my sweet Miyako." Zia then said, moving her head down, leaving the lavender haired girl confused, both at the name she had been called, as well as what the Zephyrmon was doing.

"What... what are you...?" She began to ask, only for a moan to let loose as the Zephyrmon started to lick her pussy, while sliding her hands underneath the steel slab and began to rub the lavender haired girl's buttocks.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Zia asked, taking her head out of Miyako's crotch and smiling at the confused Digidestined, who felt her cheeks flushed, but also felt a surge of arousal building up in her crotch, leaving her unable to do anything but nod at Zia's words.

"Now you're getting into it." Zia said happily, sticking her tongue back into Miyako's wet pussy and continued to rub her buttocks, where in all Miyako could do was moan, finding each moment that passed with Zia, there was a stronger desire to stay, to keep feeling what she was feeling.

And like Miyako, Mimi, though confused, found she was in a similar position.

"This totally rocks, doesn't it?" Penny asked in a peppy tone, enjoying both the chance of pleasuring another woman that she found as sexy as her sisters, but also the taste of Mimi's lips as she passionately kissed her, forcing her tongue into the Digidestined of Sincerity's mouth.

Breaking from Mimi's lips and looking to see the girl had a puzzled expression on her face, Penny placed a hand on Mimi's chest and began to rub, before asking, wanting the pink haired girl to get in the mood. "C'mon, what are you waiting for? Doesn't this feel good?"

"It does..." Mimi admitted, moaning from Penny's touch, only to have to ask. "But why are we doing this...?"

"Why all the questions and the thinking? We get to pleasure each other for a living, what's not to love?" Penny asked back, quieting Mimi once again as she pushed her body close to Mimi's and kissed her again.

"So take a page from my book and stop thinking. Ok Mia?" The fairy Type Digimon then said after breaking their kiss for air, which left the pink haired girl feeling lightheaded, thinking it was from the Lillymon kissing her for so long, but was oblivious to the obvious.

And just like the Digidestined, the Tamers, DATS team and Fusion Fighters were being pleasured by those they once called their partners and friends, unaware that soon all their memories of mere friendships would be gone, where in Rebecca, feeling a close connection to Rika, climbed over, on top of the redhead, pressing her boobs against Rika's face, making her blush deeply.

"Why did I get the one who has the giant boobs and ass...?" Rika managed to let out from under Rebecca's breasts, making the vixen Digimon smile, thinking Rika was trying to compliment her in her own way.

"Trust me, you love it." Rebecca then said, shaking her ass as she continued to smother her boobs in Rika's face, which made Rika blush, but from the pollen in her system still messing with her head, Rika began to feel a warmth in the lower of her body as her mind started to accept Rebecca's words.

She also felt the vixen rub her crotch to hers', making her blush further, while Rebecca smiled.

"I hope you are loving this, Ruki, because I am." She said, keeping up her actions and feeling great amounts of pleasure, while the redhead, despite her confusion, felt some pleasure from what the vixen was doing to her.

'Ruki?' Rika questioned, the name sounding familiar, though she felt as though it was just a little bit off.

But Ruki was unable to say a word, namely due to the foxy Digimon's tits still in her face, but also because she still felt dizzy, sure she was told why beforehand but found she had forgotten.

Continuing to rub both her breasts and pussy against Ruki's, gazing at the girl and seeing a confused look in her eyes, Rebecca moved back, allowing her to see all of Ruki's face, her cheeks flushed from Rebecca's actions on her.

"Just try and relax." Rebecca soothed, grabbing her right breast and brought it close to Ruki's face, making her blush again.

"Just have a little try and I'm sure you will see just how wonderful we can make each other feel." The foxy Digimon offered, waiting for Ruki's reply and got a very pleasing answer, for Ruki then opened her mouth, accepting Rebecca's breast into it and began to lick it.

"Oh, Ruki...!" Rebecca moaned in lust, enjoying her breast getting licked as it made her very horny, causing her to place left her paw on the back of Ruki's head and keeping her in place to keep the sensations she felt.

And from a combination of wanting to thank Ruki for making her feel good, as well as desiring more, Rebecca resumed grinding her lower body against the redhead's, making both moan as their wet pussies pressed and rubbed against each other.

While the other girls had gotten right into their pleasure, Relena took her time as she approached Jeri and started to gently rub her chest.

"Does that feel good?" Relena asked, to which Jeri, having to admit what the redhead was doing was to her liking, made her nod.

Smiling, Relena kept up her actions, continuing to rub the brunette's breasts, but also began to converse with her.

"So my name is Relena Hita, what is your name?" Relena asked in a kind and gentle voice.

"Jeri..." Jeri panted. "Jeri Katou..."

Looking at the brunette, a puzzled look appeared on Relena's face, causing her to say. "Are you sure? From what I was told, your name is Jennifer Seito."

"Maybe you go by Jenny and got a little mixed up?" The red haired girl then suggested, her words made the brunette nod slowly in reply.

"That is possible..." The confused girl said, unsure why but found it hard to distrust Relena, namely because the redhead was pleasuring her.

Happy from both Jennifer looking to accept both her words and her pleasure, Relena wanted to keep up her actions, keeping her right hand on Jennifer's chest, while moving her left down her body.

"Jenny, you have a very beautiful body." Relena commented, which made Jennifer blush at both the compliment as well as the sensations of pleasure she felt, which heightened when Relena moved her left hand down and began to slowly rub around her pussy.

But before going further, Relena asked. "May I?"

From the feeling of Relena's hands on her, filling her body and clouding her mind with pleasure, all Jennifer could do was nod, making Relena smile and nod back.

"I hope you enjoy this." Relena then said, gently sticking her fingers inside Jennifer and began to slowly move them inside of the brunette, wanting Jennifer to get used to the feeling before she did anything serious.

While Relena continued her soft and tender approach in pleasure, Rachel, taking to joining Alice on her slab, was more sexually active, grinding her boobs and pussy against Alice's privates and causing both to moan at the sensations they felt.

But focusing on the blonde, Rachel, through her moans, then asked. "So how are you feeling...?"

"Good... weird..." Alice moaned, before having to ask. "Why are we doing this...?"

"Because Mistress Venusmon said so." Rachel replied.

"Besides, it also allows us all to spend more time with each other." The brainwashed Warrior of Water then added, smiling slyly as she said. "And if you're feeling like I am, Alexis, then you won't want this to stop."

With the things Ranamon had told her, Alexis, still unsure if that was really her name or not, found the actions between her and Rachel did feel good.

Losing herself to her desires, the blonde then asked. "Would Mistress Venusmon be alright if I pleasured you...?"

"I don't see why not." Rachel replied with a smile, happy to hear the blonde getting into the pleasure and repositioned herself so she was still on top of Alexis, but locked with her in a sixty nine position, keeping both a firm hold on the blonde's legs as well as making sure her legs were wrapped around Alexis' head, keeping her in as she began to lick at Rachel's pussy, making both brainwashed women moan.

Meanwhile, Lana had made her move on Yoshi, holding the auburn haired girl close to her as she got on top of her and began to kiss her, causing Yoshi to moan within the familiar Rosemon's mouth.

"I can tell you are really getting into this, Yuna." Lana said after breaking from Yuna's lips and smiled slyly at the blushing girl, making her blush deepen as she moved her her hands behind the slab and massaged her ass.

"Your body is just loving this. Look how wet you are getting." The Rosemon then pointed out, licking her lips lustfully at the girl's wet pussy, making Yuna blush.

"I don't... I don't think..." She tried to say, only to find she was unable to finish her words, for Lana, continuing to rub and massage her butt, just added to her pleasure as she lowered her head and pushed her tongue inside, tasting the auburn haired girl's sexual fluids, leaving her unable to do anything but moan, her resistance, thoughts and what she could recall and focus on faded with the Rosemon continuing to pleasure her, her tongue going deep inside as she continued to eat Yuna out.

Closing in on the red haired girl, Laura, feeling both her own sense of closeness, as well as feeling as though she had more experience when it came to sex than her sisters, started to pleasure the confused girl as she began to lick all over her belly, slowly moving down until she had arrived at her vagina, which she not only pleasured with her mouth, but also her hands, sliding her tiny fingers into the redhead.

From the feeling, all she could do was moan, unsure how to reply, how to react or even what to call the Lunamon filling her with such pleasure.

"Is that to your liking, Angel?" Laura asked as she stared up at the girl, who could only nod in reply, continuing to moan as she felt the Lunamon continue her actions on her pussy with her surprisingly skilled fingers.

"I... I do like it..." The red haired girl replied, unsure whether it was the feeling of trust or the pleasure, but she wanted more from the hypnotised Lunamon.

Glad to hear Angel was getting into the pleasure, being more submissive than some of the others, Laura continued her actions, lowering her head back down and resumed licking the girl's pussy, lapping at the sexual fluids already escaping from her vagina, which made Angel moan louder and louder.

But with one Fusion Fighter already submitting, another was still putting up some resistance, where in Nene was struggling against the restrains, still feeling lightheaded, but was certain that if she wanted to engage in such pleasure, it'd be of her own accord.

"Let me... let me go..." Nene called as she continued to write around on the slab, making Venusmon scowl, for the corrupt Goddess was certain that out of all the women, Nene had the strongest will and wouldn't submit as easily as the others.

"Mira, Bridget, please attend to Naomi and help her relax." Venusmon commanded, certain that Mira and Bridget were more than capable of helping the brunette loosen up, as well as unintentionally making Nene forget who she truly was.

"Yes Mistress Venusmon." Both replied loyally as they closed in on the brunette, making her blush at seeing the naked Digimon standing beside her.

"I'm sure whatever life you had before is no match when compared to this." Mira then commented, kissing Nene deeply on the lips, while Bridget smiled, both at seeing her sister pleasing the brunette, as well as getting the chance to join in.

"Mira is right, Naomi." Bridget said, sliding her tail into the brunette's womanhood, which made the brunette moan loudly in Mira's mouth.

"Try to focus on the pleasure we are giving you." The brainwashed Beastmon then added, increasing Naomi, as well as providing pleasure to Mira as she moved her head down, to Naomi's breasts and began to gently bite the brunette's left nipple, while her hand went behind Mira and began to rub around her womanhood, all the while continuing to move her tail in and out of the brunette.

From her actions, both Naomi and Mira moaned, breaking their kiss, feeling quite aroused, with Mira wanting to please the pair and mimicked Bridget's actions as she took Naomi's right nipple in her mouth, sucking it with great vigour, while sticking her right fingers deeply into Bridget's cunt.

Listening to Naomi and Bridget moaning, Mira smiled for a moment, but could hear that while the beast Digimon was liking the sensations of pleasure, the brunette, despite her moans, still sounded hesitant.

Taking her mouth off of the brunette's breast, Mira looked at Naomi and asked in a curious tone. "Naomi, what's wrong? Don't you like this?"

"I… I do…" Naomi admitted, before saying. "But something keeps telling me to fight back, to try and remember the truth..."

From her words, Bridget and Mira looked at each other, a little unsure as to why the brunette would want to let such pleasure go, before both focused back on Naomin.

"Just forget the past and focus on us, our Mistresses and the love we all feel." Mira said, her tone soothing and almost hypnotic, leaving the brunette feeling a little more light-headed, finding it hard to resist the words.

And found it even harder to focus when Bridget and Mira not only engaged her in a passionate three-way kiss, but Bridget's tail continued to push itself in and out of her folds, clouding her mind with pleasure, making her forget all but the sensations she felt as Bridget and Mira continued to make out and pleasure her.

Similar feelings were being brought up within the Digimon Hunter, finding herself moaning in Haruka's mouth as the fallen angel Digimon passionately made out with her, holding the back of her head with her left hand so Airu couldn't break from the kiss, while her right was on Airu's left breast, rubbing it.

Breaking from her lips, Haruka smiled as she asked. "Having fun, Aria?"

In response to the question, the blonde shook her head, still feeling lightheaded as well as uncertain as to why or how she had wound up in such a position, which just caused Haruka to keep smiling as she placed her hands behind her head.

"Perhaps we need to try something new." Haruka suggested, taking the black mask she wore around her eyes off of her head and wrapped it around Aria's, only the eye holes were positioned on the back, so Aira was left unable to see anything.

"Hey... what are you...?" She began to question, but stopped when Haruka interrupted as she began to kiss and lick around Aria's exposed body, as well as moved her left hand down, circling around the blonde's vagina.

And with the black mask acting as a blindfold, Aira didn't see it coming, making her moan loudly at the stimulation on her body, unable to do anything but continue to moan as Cho-Hakkaimon kept her lips close to Aria's body and her fingers inside of her.

As the Digimon continued their actions, keeping up both pleasuring the various heroines, while unknowingly brainwashing them as they continued to say things they believed were the truth, Venusmon and Lotusmon watched on with smirks on their faces, not only from the arousal they felt, but knowing it wouldn't be long before the girls climaxed, their moment to remove the last traces of their old personalities and rewrite the girl's' thoughts, minds and memories as they desired.


	3. The new Girls

-Sometime later-

Unsure how long it had been since they had lost consciousness, Angie opened her eyes, finding their scenery had changed once again.

"Where... where are we... what happened...?" The redhead questioned aloud, finding it a little hard to focus, feeling dizzy and lightheaded for some reason, but couldn't remember why.

Looking down, Angie blushed when she saw herself and the others, not only strapped to the same metal slabs that the Digimon were once restricted too, but found they were also naked.

"Hey, what is going on here...?" Rika asked, trying to figure out why she was naked with a bunch of other women, let alone strapped down.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about it..." Sora said.

"So you all have awakened?" Venusmon asked as she approached them, causing all to gazed at the blonde, not quite sure who she was, making Airu ask back, her tone dazed. "We're awake, but why are we like this...? Is this a weird joke somebody pulled on us...?"

"Far from a joke. The reason is you're all going to be just like them." Lotusmon said as she looked over, smiling at Betty, Gwen, Rebecca and the brainwashed Digimon.

From seeing the Digimon in their revealing forms, all the girls blushed, while Kari, unsure if foul play had occurred, then asked. "What did you do to them...?"

"We went with Venusmon's way to brainwash them." Lotusmon said, knowing she could tell the girls anything and that it would all soon be forgotten.

"But I decided it would be a little more fun and tested my hypnotic pollen on you." She then told the girls, leaving them all bewildered.

"Mind controlling pollen...?" Nene asked, before saying. "I don't remember any of that..."

"And soon you won't even remember your own names." Lotusmon replied, smiling slyly as she looked over at the Digimon and told them. "Girls, go and 'help' your sisters."

"Right away, Mistress Lotusmon." Gwen replied, speaking for herself and her sisters, before approaching the girls, finding herself drawn to the short haired brunette with the pink clip in it.

"Hello there." She purred, looking up and down, checking out Kari's figure.

"Hello..." Kari replied, blushing from seeing the naked feline, as well as blushing when the brainwashed Digimon of Light then got onto the slab, holding Kari's shoulders and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Why do I have this feeling that we are so close?" Kari then asked, only for Gwen to just smile at Kari's confusion, finding her look to be cute, before closing the gap between them as she kissed Kari passionately.

Managing to break the kiss, Kari blushed.

"Why did you kiss me...?" She asked.

"Because you were right when you said we were close. We are sisters." Gwen replied, which confused Kari again and made her say. "Sisters...?"

"Not biologically, but we share a close bond with each other." Gwen told Kari, before smiling seductively as she said. "Now here comes the fun part, Keira."

Moving her body around, Gwen turned so she was facing Keira's crotch, smiling with desire at seeing the brunette's pussy, before moving her head down, sticking her tongue out and began to lick it, making sure she paid close attention to Keira's clit.

"Why are we... doing this...?" Keira questioned, moaning loudly as Gwen kept up her actions.

"Because of the bond we share, remember?" Gwen questioned in reply, before focusing back on the brunette's pussy and continued licking, to which Keira, in her hazed mind, was unable to find flaws in her sister's words and acted on them, not only allowing Gwen to continue licking, but Keira moved her head down and managed to just get close enough so she could return the pleasure Gwen was giving her as Keira began to lick around the feline's vagina.

"Now you're getting into it, Keira." Gwen moaned, loving the feel of Keira's tongue working on her pussy, before the feline Digimon let out another moan, feeling Keira push her tongue inside.

While Keira was starting to return the pleasure with the feline Digimon, Beth had turned her focus over to Sora, positioning herself so her beak was near her cunt, which she then pushed inside of the orange haired girl and started licking it, causing Sora to moan loudly.

But feeling Sora struggling, Beth removed her beak, looked up at Sora and told her. "Just try and relax. All I want to do is make you feel good."

As much as Sora felt like resisting, too dazed, all she could do was nod.

"Ok then Serena, just let me do this." Beth then said, giving the orange haired girl a name, puzzling the already confused Digidestined of Love.

"Serena...?" Sora asked, thinking hard and saying. "I'm sure my name is Sora..."

From the confusion of the orange haired girl, the blue feathered Biyomon smiled.

"Don't be silly, Serena. If your name was Sora, I would have called you that to begin with instead of Serena. Doesn't that make sense?" She then asked.

"I… I guess so…" The newly named Serena replied, trying to understand, but found it difficult to think when she felt the Biyomon stick her beak back into her pussy and resumed licking, finding herself getting aroused at pleasuring Serena, sticking a talon into her snatch and began to pleasure herself as she continued to eat the dazed Digidestined out.

Like Gwen and Serena, Zia was unsure why but found herself drawn to a certain woman, the lavender haired girl with glasses, where in Zia got close to her and began to rub and massage her left boob, causing the girl to moan.

"I'm not sure if it's because of some hidden bird features I can sense in you, or if it's that sexuality you try and hide behind those glasses, but I find you very attractive." Zia said, grabbing Yolei's glasses and tossing them aside, before continuing to fondle Yolei's breast, only to then make the lavender haired girl moan when Zia then pinched and pulled at her nipple.

"But I can tell you like this, my sweet Miyako." Zia then said, moving her head down, leaving the lavender haired girl confused, both at the name she had been called, as well as what the Zephyrmon was doing.

"What... what are you...?" She began to ask, only for a moan to let loose as the Zephyrmon started to lick her pussy, while sliding her hands underneath the steel slab and began to rub the lavender haired girl's buttocks.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Zia asked, taking her head out of Miyako's crotch and smiling at the confused Digidestined, who felt her cheeks flushed, but also felt a surge of arousal building up in her crotch, leaving her unable to do anything but nod at Zia's words.

"Now you're getting into it." Zia said happily, sticking her tongue back into Miyako's wet pussy and continued to rub her buttocks, where in all Miyako could do was moan, finding each moment that passed with Zia, there was a stronger desire to stay, to keep feeling what she was feeling.

And like Miyako, Mimi, though confused, found she was in a similar position.

"This totally rocks, doesn't it?" Penny asked in a peppy tone, enjoying both the chance of pleasuring another woman that she found as sexy as her sisters, but also the taste of Mimi's lips as she passionately kissed her, forcing her tongue into the Digidestined of Sincerity's mouth.

Breaking from Mimi's lips and looking to see the girl had a puzzled expression on her face, Penny placed a hand on Mimi's chest and began to rub, before asking, wanting the pink haired girl to get in the mood. "C'mon, what are you waiting for? Doesn't this feel good?"

"It does..." Mimi admitted, moaning from Penny's touch, only to have to ask. "But why are we doing this...?"

"Why all the questions and the thinking? We get to pleasure each other for a living, what's not to love?" Penny asked back, quieting Mimi once again as she pushed her body close to Mimi's and kissed her again.

"So take a page from my book and stop thinking. Ok Mia?" The fairy Type Digimon then said after breaking their kiss for air, which left the pink haired girl feeling lightheaded, thinking it was from the Lillymon kissing her for so long, but was oblivious to the obvious.

And just like the Digidestined, the Tamers, DATS team and Fusion Fighters were being pleasured by those they once called their partners and friends, unaware that soon all their memories of mere friendships would be gone, where in Rebecca, feeling a close connection to Rika, climbed over, on top of the redhead, pressing her boobs against Rika's face, making her blush deeply.

"Why did I get the one who has the giant boobs and ass...?" Rika managed to let out from under Rebecca's breasts, making the vixen Digimon smile, thinking Rika was trying to compliment her in her own way.

"Trust me, you love it." Rebecca then said, shaking her ass as she continued to smother her boobs in Rika's face, which made Rika blush, but from the pollen in her system still messing with her head, Rika began to feel a warmth in the lower of her body as her mind started to accept Rebecca's words.

She also felt the vixen rub her crotch to hers', making her blush further, while Rebecca smiled.

"I hope you are loving this, Ruki, because I am." She said, keeping up her actions and feeling great amounts of pleasure, while the redhead, despite her confusion, felt some pleasure from what the vixen was doing to her.

'Ruki?' Rika questioned, the name sounding familiar, though she felt as though it was just a little bit off.

But Ruki was unable to say a word, namely due to the foxy Digimon's tits still in her face, but also because she still felt dizzy, sure she was told why beforehand but found she had forgotten.

Continuing to rub both her breasts and pussy against Ruki's, gazing at the girl and seeing a confused look in her eyes, Rebecca moved back, allowing her to see all of Ruki's face, her cheeks flushed from Rebecca's actions on her.

"Just try and relax." Rebecca soothed, grabbing her right breast and brought it close to Ruki's face, making her blush again.

"Just have a little try and I'm sure you will see just how wonderful we can make each other feel." The foxy Digimon offered, waiting for Ruki's reply and got a very pleasing answer, for Ruki then opened her mouth, accepting Rebecca's breast into it and began to lick it.

"Oh, Ruki...!" Rebecca moaned in lust, enjoying her breast getting licked as it made her very horny, causing her to place left her paw on the back of Ruki's head and keeping her in place to keep the sensations she felt.

And from a combination of wanting to thank Ruki for making her feel good, as well as desiring more, Rebecca resumed grinding her lower body against the redhead's, making both moan as their wet pussies pressed and rubbed against each other.

While the other girls had gotten right into their pleasure, Relena took her time as she approached Jeri and started to gently rub her chest.

"Does that feel good?" Relena asked, to which Jeri, having to admit what the redhead was doing was to her liking, made her nod.

Smiling, Relena kept up her actions, continuing to rub the brunette's breasts, but also began to converse with her.

"So my name is Relena Hita, what is your name?" Relena asked in a kind and gentle voice.

"Jeri..." Jeri panted. "Jeri Katou..."

Looking at the brunette, a puzzled look appeared on Relena's face, causing her to say. "Are you sure? From what I was told, your name is Jennifer Seito."

"Maybe you go by Jenny and got a little mixed up?" The red haired girl then suggested, her words made the brunette nod slowly in reply.

"That is possible..." The confused girl said, unsure why but found it hard to distrust Relena, namely because the redhead was pleasuring her.

Happy from both Jennifer looking to accept both her words and her pleasure, Relena wanted to keep up her actions, keeping her right hand on Jennifer's chest, while moving her left down her body.

"Jenny, you have a very beautiful body." Relena commented, which made Jennifer blush at both the compliment as well as the sensations of pleasure she felt, which heightened when Relena moved her left hand down and began to slowly rub around her pussy.

But before going further, Relena asked. "May I?"

From the feeling of Relena's hands on her, filling her body and clouding her mind with pleasure, all Jennifer could do was nod, making Relena smile and nod back.

"I hope you enjoy this." Relena then said, gently sticking her fingers inside Jennifer and began to slowly move them inside of the brunette, wanting Jennifer to get used to the feeling before she did anything serious.

While Relena continued her soft and tender approach in pleasure, Rachel, taking to joining Alice on her slab, was more sexually active, grinding her boobs and pussy against Alice's privates and causing both to moan at the sensations they felt.

But focusing on the blonde, Rachel, through her moans, then asked. "So how are you feeling...?"

"Good... weird..." Alice moaned, before having to ask. "Why are we doing this...?"

"Because Mistress Venusmon said so." Rachel replied.

"Besides, it also allows us all to spend more time with each other." The brainwashed Warrior of Water then added, smiling slyly as she said. "And if you're feeling like I am, Alexis, then you won't want this to stop."

With the things Ranamon had told her, Alexis, still unsure if that was really her name or not, found the actions between her and Rachel did feel good.

Losing herself to her desires, the blonde then asked. "Would Mistress Venusmon be alright if I pleasured you...?"

"I don't see why not." Rachel replied with a smile, happy to hear the blonde getting into the pleasure and repositioned herself so she was still on top of Alexis, but locked with her in a sixty nine position, keeping both a firm hold on the blonde's legs as well as making sure her legs were wrapped around Alexis' head, keeping her in as she began to lick at Rachel's pussy, making both brainwashed women moan.

Meanwhile, Lana had made her move on Yoshi, holding the auburn haired girl close to her as she got on top of her and began to kiss her, causing Yoshi to moan within the familiar Rosemon's mouth.

"I can tell you are really getting into this, Yuna." Lana said after breaking from Yuna's lips and smiled slyly at the blushing girl, making her blush deepen as she moved her her hands behind the slab and massaged her ass.

"Your body is just loving this. Look how wet you are getting." The Rosemon then pointed out, licking her lips lustfully at the girl's wet pussy, making Yuna blush.

"I don't... I don't think..." She tried to say, only to find she was unable to finish her words, for Lana, continuing to rub and massage her butt, just added to her pleasure as she lowered her head and pushed her tongue inside, tasting the auburn haired girl's sexual fluids, leaving her unable to do anything but moan, her resistance, thoughts and what she could recall and focus on faded with the Rosemon continuing to pleasure her, her tongue going deep inside as she continued to eat Yuna out.

Closing in on the red haired girl, Laura, feeling both her own sense of closeness, as well as feeling as though she had more experience when it came to sex than her sisters, started to pleasure the confused girl as she began to lick all over her belly, slowly moving down until she had arrived at her vagina, which she not only pleasured with her mouth, but also her hands, sliding her tiny fingers into the redhead.

From the feeling, all she could do was moan, unsure how to reply, how to react or even what to call the Lunamon filling her with such pleasure.

"Is that to your liking, Angel?" Laura asked as she stared up at the girl, who could only nod in reply, continuing to moan as she felt the Lunamon continue her actions on her pussy with her surprisingly skilled fingers.

"I... I do like it..." The red haired girl replied, unsure whether it was the feeling of trust or the pleasure, but she wanted more from the hypnotised Lunamon.

Glad to hear Angel was getting into the pleasure, being more submissive than some of the others, Laura continued her actions, lowering her head back down and resumed licking the girl's pussy, lapping at the sexual fluids already escaping from her vagina, which made Angel moan louder and louder.

But with one Fusion Fighter already submitting, another was still putting up some resistance, where in Nene was struggling against the restrains, still feeling lightheaded, but was certain that if she wanted to engage in such pleasure, it'd be of her own accord.

"Let me... let me go..." Nene called as she continued to write around on the slab, making Venusmon scowl, for the corrupt Goddess was certain that out of all the women, Nene had the strongest will and wouldn't submit as easily as the others.

"Mira, Bridget, please attend to Naomi and help her relax." Venusmon commanded, certain that Mira and Bridget were more than capable of helping the brunette loosen up, as well as unintentionally making Nene forget who she truly was.

"Yes Mistress Venusmon." Both replied loyally as they closed in on the brunette, making her blush at seeing the naked Digimon standing beside her.

"I'm sure whatever life you had before is no match when compared to this." Mira then commented, kissing Nene deeply on the lips, while Bridget smiled, both at seeing her sister pleasing the brunette, as well as getting the chance to join in.

"Mira is right, Naomi." Bridget said, sliding her tail into the brunette's womanhood, which made the brunette moan loudly in Mira's mouth.

"Try to focus on the pleasure we are giving you." The brainwashed Beastmon then added, increasing Naomi, as well as providing pleasure to Mira as she moved her head down, to Naomi's breasts and began to gently bite the brunette's left nipple, while her hand went behind Mira and began to rub around her womanhood, all the while continuing to move her tail in and out of the brunette.

From her actions, both Naomi and Mira moaned, breaking their kiss, feeling quite aroused, with Mira wanting to please the pair and mimicked Bridget's actions as she took Naomi's right nipple in her mouth, sucking it with great vigour, while sticking her right fingers deeply into Bridget's cunt.

Listening to Naomi and Bridget moaning, Mira smiled for a moment, but could hear that while the beast Digimon was liking the sensations of pleasure, the brunette, despite her moans, still sounded hesitant.

Taking her mouth off of the brunette's breast, Mira looked at Naomi and asked in a curious tone. "Naomi, what's wrong? Don't you like this?"

"I… I do…" Naomi admitted, before saying. "But something keeps telling me to fight back, to try and remember the truth..."

From her words, Bridget and Mira looked at each other, a little unsure as to why the brunette would want to let such pleasure go, before both focused back on Naomin.

"Just forget the past and focus on us, our Mistresses and the love we all feel." Mira said, her tone soothing and almost hypnotic, leaving the brunette feeling a little more light-headed, finding it hard to resist the words.

And found it even harder to focus when Bridget and Mira not only engaged her in a passionate three-way kiss, but Bridget's tail continued to push itself in and out of her folds, clouding her mind with pleasure, making her forget all but the sensations she felt as Bridget and Mira continued to make out and pleasure her.

Similar feelings were being brought up within the Digimon Hunter, finding herself moaning in Haruka's mouth as the fallen angel Digimon passionately made out with her, holding the back of her head with her left hand so Airu couldn't break from the kiss, while her right was on Airu's left breast, rubbing it.

Breaking from her lips, Haruka smiled as she asked. "Having fun, Aria?"

In response to the question, the blonde shook her head, still feeling lightheaded as well as uncertain as to why or how she had wound up in such a position, which just caused Haruka to keep smiling as she placed her hands behind her head.

"Perhaps we need to try something new." Haruka suggested, taking the black mask she wore around her eyes off of her head and wrapped it around Aria's, only the eye holes were positioned on the back, so Aira was left unable to see anything.

"Hey... what are you...?" She began to question, but stopped when Haruka interrupted as she began to kiss and lick around Aria's exposed body, as well as moved her left hand down, circling around the blonde's vagina.

And with the black mask acting as a blindfold, Aira didn't see it coming, making her moan loudly at the stimulation on her body, unable to do anything but continue to moan as Cho-Hakkaimon kept her lips close to Aria's body and her fingers inside of her.

As the Digimon continued their actions, keeping up both pleasuring the various heroines, while unknowingly brainwashing them as they continued to say things they believed were the truth, Venusmon and Lotusmon watched on with smirks on their faces, not only from the arousal they felt, but knowing it wouldn't be long before the girls climaxed, their moment to remove the last traces of their old personalities and rewrite the girl's' thoughts, minds and memories as they desired.

And after a few more minutes, the girls finally climaxed, each having their orgasm, crying out loudly as their eyes dulled, before their heads slumped, leaving all lying motionless on the steel slabs.

"Good work girls." Venusmon said with a smile, before she approached Sora.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." The corrupt Goddess then said, using her magic, altering not just the colour of Sora's hair, changing it to black, but also altering her mind, making the Digidestined forget completely about her past, her adventures, her friends, everything.

"Now these girls will play with you all the time." Venusmon told the Digimon, who watched on with excitement as their Mistress changed Rika's appearance next, letting her hair out of its ponytail, changing it to a light blonde and brainwashing her too.

And as Venusmon continued her alterations to the girls, Lotosmon, though wanting to stay with her Goddess, turned and began to leave the room.

"Checking up on Vademon's work?" Venusmon asked, finishing her changes on Airu, leaving her hair in pigtails, but made them less curled and changed her hair colour from blonde to blue.

In reply to her question, Lotosmon nodded, leaving the room and allowing Venusmon to finish her work, smiling at knowing that soon the various heroines would not only be hers' to command, but would be making her and Lotosmon rich as they performed for the entertainment of oversexualized humans and Digimon.

-With Lotosmon-

Making her way through the club, to a restricted area, the Mega Level Digimon entered, venturing into a high tech lab, full of various equipment, Lotosmon then smirked at seeing Vademon and his Datamon assistants working on the unconscious form of Sparrowmon, making a few 'adjustments' to Nene's partner.

"How are things going on your 'side project'?" Lotosmon asked, noticing a compartment on the back of Sparrowmon's head had been opened up, to which Vademon, who wore a magnifying glass around his head, was busy, carefully rewiring the insides of the machine Digimon.

"They are running on track." One of the Datamon said, making Vademon nod, not taking his eyes away from Sparrowmon as he continued, holding out his right hand, where the Datamon handed Vademon a soldering iron, which he stuck inside Sparrowmon's head, causing sparks to emit from her head as Vademon continued his work.

And after removing the probe, Vademon smiled, his work completed, where he then informed. "And we are done. Just like the others, Sparrowmon will only obey you, Lady Venusmon and will follow the commands we have installed in her without thought, question or hesitation."

Closing the back of Sparrowmon's head and sealing it up, Vademon smirked as he commanded. "State your name, primary and secondary objectives."

In reply, Sparrowmon opened her eyes, revealing them to be distant, showing no emotion, like her voice as she said. "I am Sparrow Unit. My Primary objective is to serve Mistress Venusmon and Mistress Lotosmon, as well as keeping order in The Forbidden Pollen, by any means necessary. My secondary function is to terminate the following humans and Digimon stored in my memory banks."

"Excellent job." Lotosmon commented, smirking at Sparrowmon's loyalty, making her face Vademon and tell him. "Keep this up and your funding toward your other projects will continue."

"Of course. Thank you, my Lady." Vademon replied with his own smirk, knowing his services would help continue his research, as well as help in his atelier motives.

While Lotosmon had checked on Vademon's work, glad to see Sparrowmon now reduced to a mindless weapon for her and Venusmon to command, the corrupt Goddess was glad at her own work, for she had just finished with Aria, making her smirk at the sight before her.

Not only were all the Digimon she had brainwashed kneeling before her, but so too were the various Digidestined, Tamers, DATS employees and Fusion Fighters she had managed to alter, not just mentally, but also physically.

Serena now had longer black hair reaching to above her hips and had a set of green coloured eyes, while Keira's hair had changed too, remaining in the same short style as before but was changed to a light blonde.

Mia, though having gone through various shades and styles of her hair now looked like a complete stranger, for her hair flowed down her back and was dyed purple.

Miyako had lost her glasses, while her lavender coloured hair was changed to blonde as well.

Ruki had lost both her red/orange hair, as well as its style, which now flowed down her back as long blonde hair, while her light amethyst eyes were changed to a shade of pink.

Jennifer's hair had changed to a deep brown colour, while Alexis' remained blonde, but was a lighter shade, making both girls vaguely resemble their previous selves, but with the programming in their heads, both would automatically deny that they had any relation to Jeri or Alice.

Letting her hair grow, where it reached her lower back, Yuna, though her hair was now a similar brown compared to her old hairstyle, her golden eyes would throw off any who recognized her.

Angel's hair was removed from the spiky pigtails and had been changed to a bright orange colour, her eyes now a light shade of green, while Naomi's hair had been cut, losing the long ponytails and was changed to a deep crimson, as was Aria's hair, where it remained in pigtails, but had lost most of the curls in it and had been changed to a light blue.

With all their changes and seeing all kneeling before her, showing no more resistance or recollection of their pasts, Venusmon smirked.

"Seems like you're all ready to serve us now." Venusmon said, her words caused the girls to remain in place, while Keira smiled and answered for her and her new sisters. "We are all at your service, Mistresses."

"To please you and Mistress Lotosmon how you see fit." Gwen added, making Venusmon smirk.

"Now that you are working for us, your bodies, though already sexy, needed some 'adjusting'." The blonde commented.

"My Digimon sluts, will you help lead them to Vademon so she can alter their bodies?" She asked and smiled as the Digimon obeyed her command, each approaching the women they had pleasured before hand, with Rebecca hugging Ruki from behind, pressing her huge boobs against her back as she whispered in her ear. "You'll love it, Ruki. You are going to look so hot."

"Then lead the way." Ruki replied with a sexy purr, just as she and the others were lead out the room and to Vademon's lab.

And while the girls headed off, Venusmon smiled as she turned, seeing Lotosmon, alongside several figures.

By Lotosmon's side were two humans who closely resembled Matt and Christopher, only both wore dark armour, had red eyes and black hair.

Beside them was a dark skinned Impmon, sharing the same distant look that the boys had, while beside the boy who looked like Matt was a MetalGarurumon, its expression void of emotion and its eyes a gleaming red.

"Now Alpha, Gamma, you, Demon Unit and Wolf Unit are with Sparrow Unit. Your objective is to keep this club safe and to destroy any troublemakers or intruders, is that understood?" Lotosmon instructed, smirking when the four nodded simultaneously and robotically.

"Very good." Lotosmon said, facing Venusmon and smiled as she said. "Everything is going just as planned."

"Yes. And soon, we will have both power and wealth." Venusmon replied as she approached and embraced Lotosmon, kissing her lover, while looking forward to their club finally opening its doors to the public.

-At Vademon's lab-

While Vademon was off, attending to another project, the three Datamon were placed with the duty of altering the girls' bodies, where in they started with Yuna, placing electrodes on her body, her breasts, above her pussy and on her butt cheeks, making her blush at the feel of the rubber on her bare skin.

And with the electrodes all attached, the Datamon headed back to their monitors and began typing, sending currents of electricity through the wiring and into Yuna's body, causing her to moan from the sensations.

"Doesn't it feels good?" Lana asked with a grin as she helped Yuna relax, pressing her body close and kissing the brunette deeply on the lips, which made her moan, both from the kiss and the sudden arousal she felt.

"Oh wow. My body feels so good, so different..." Yuna admitted, breaking from the kiss, before looking down and checking herself out, unable to hide her smile at seeing her breasts and buttocks had increased in size.

"Wow. I look so sexy." Yuna commented, a little surprised she was getting aroused at looking at herself naked.

But knowing there were others to alter, Lana escorted Yuna aside, while Rebecca pushed Ruki forward.

"Her next, her next!" The foxy Digimon called, eagerly, desiring to see just how sexier the blonde would turn out, assisting the Datamon as she was about to attach the electrodes to Ruki's body.

"Easy there, tiger." One Datamon told the vixen, glad she was eager, but the Datamon were sticklers when it came to their projects and attached them himself.

"If you're so desperate to help her out, keep her steady while we make the alterations." The second Datamon said, which caused Rebecca to smile and nod as she got behind Ruki and wrapped her arms around her stomach, keeping a firm hold on her as the Datamon activated the programming to alter Ruki, causing the blonde to moan and shift around a little as her boobs grew to E-cup size and butt grew to a good size.

"Wow, you were right Rebecca. It does feels amazing." Ruki commented as she looked herself over, causing Rebecca to smile as she rub her own boobs with her arms before letting go and making them bounce in front of her. "I know. They may be smaller than mine, but you're still very sexy."

Unable to hold back, the brainwashed Renamon then kissed Ruki deeply, which made Ruki blush at first, before she returned the kiss, grabbed Rebecca's huge ass and lead her off.

With Ruki's body done, the first Datamon got hold of the electrodes and asked. "Who is next?"

"I'll go." Serena said as she walked up, allowing the android Digimon to place the rubber patches on her, having to bend down so he could attach a set to her breasts.

"I can't wait to see how sexy you turn out, Serena." Beth said, just as the three Datamon input the various codes and commands into their monitors, sending the orders through the electrodes and into Serena's body, doing the same thing with Yuna and Ruki as Serena's breasts and ass increased in size.

"So how do I look?" Serena asked, taking the electrodes off and posing, placing her hands behind her head and jutting out her breasts to both tease and entice the blue feather Biyomon.

"You look amazing." Beth said, entranced by Serena's new form, part of her wanting to just pounce and indulge in her, exploring and pleasuring each other's bodies.

But knowing she'd have to wait, Beth escorted Serena aside.

But making sure she got a good feel of her ass along the way.

"Please be next, Keira. I wanna see you at your best." Gwen pleaded, which caused Keira to smile, finding it hard to say no to the Gatomon, where she then said. "Alright. Man both you and Rebecca are eager aren't you?"

Gwen just smiled with a feeling of arousal, watching the Datamon put the electrodes on the naked blonde, before altering her body, causing Gwen to lick her licks in lust at seeing Keira's changes, before jumping up, wrapping her arms around Keira's body and nuzzled her head against the girl's E-sized tits.

"Not disappointed are you?" Keira asked, making Gwen stop her actions and look up at Keira with a smile and say. "Not at all!"

Following Keira, Jennifer, Naomi, Mia, Alexis, Angel, Miyako and Airu all went through the process, their bodies left the female Digimon, as well as those already altered turned on at how sexy their new sisters had become, causing Naomi to say as she looked at herself. "Wow. We look amazing."

"Totally." Penny commented, before she suggested. "Now why don't we like go and show off those new bodies to our Mistresses?"

"Good idea." Rachel said, only to then add. "But I guess there's a first time for everything."

"Hey!" Penny called. "I might not know exactly what that means, but I know you are making fun of me."

"Easy girls. We are supposed to get along." Zia interrupted, getting in between Lillymon and Ranamon.

"Exactly." Rebecca said in agreement with Zephyrmon, while enjoying the feel of Ruki's hand on her buttocks. "We're all sisters here."

"Now kiss and make up, then we'll see what Mistress Venusmon thinks." Gwen added as Keira held her close to her chest, allowing the feline to nuzzle against her boobs.

Doing so, not just because of Zia, Rebecca and Gwen's words, but finding the other attractive, Rachel and Penny wrapped their arms around each other, exploring the other's' mouth as they made out a little, relaxing them and causing all the tension they felt toward each other start to fade.

"That's better." Relena said, glad to see her sisters getting along with one another.

But deciding not to keep their Mistresses waiting too long, Rachel and Penny broke from their kiss, with Rachel staying behind, showing her kindness as she gestured toward the exit.

However, she had a secondary motive, watching as the girls left the room, Rachel stared at Zia, getting a good view of her butt.

'I have no idea, but I feel like I've known her longer than the others.' Rachel thought, only to then lick her lips lustfully and think. 'Either way, I will get into her panties.'


	4. Exploration

Four days had passed since the simultaneous disappearances of the various heroines of the Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, DATS team and the Fusion Fighters, which had left all distraught.

And while all spent countless hours searching for those they cared about, they found nothing.

However, Tai, Agumon, TK, Patamon, Davis, Veemon, Takato, Guilmon, Takuya, Marcus, DATS Agumon, Mikey, Shoutmon, Tagiru and Gumdramon refused to stop searching, taking a break from their lives to devote their time in finding the girls, where in they set off as a team and ventured into the Digital World, not caring if they had to search every single trace of it.

So long as they found the girls and knew they were safe was all that mattered to them.

Currently, the group were making their way through another of the many forested regions of the Digital World and saw the sun starting to set.

"It's going to be dark soon. Think we should set up camp here?" Veemon asked.

"Just a few more feet." Davis replied, wanting to continue their search, but stopped when the sun finally set, leaving the area in darkness, except for a faint light nearby.

"What's that?" TK asked, part of him thinking it could possibly be other Digidestined or Digimon, but was unsure if they were possible allies or another problem they had to handle.

But looking closer, Agumon got a better look.

"It's a city!" He informed, barely making it out, but quickly rushed over to get a better view.

And after he and the others managed to escape the wilderness, all were in awe to see before them was a huge city, sparking with many flashing lights, while humans and Digimon patrolled the streets and tended to various shops and buildings.

"Where did this come from?" Takuya asked, taking in the surroundings of the city, still in awe.

"I've never seen this city before." Shoutmon said, having spent ages going through the Digital World and repairing it after Lord Bagra's defeat.

"Same here." Gumdramon spoke up, agreeing with the Digimon King, before having to ask. "Is it new here?"

"It never appeared on Hypnos' radar before, so it must've been built recently or was hidden from our screens." Guilmon said, feeling as though there was more to the city, something sinister.

"Well since we are here, we might as well go and investigate." Tai suggested, earning nods from his allies.

"Good idea. Maybe this place will give us some clues on our missing friends." Davis said, agreeing with Tai, before the various teams headed into the city, all the while, oblivious that above them, a video camera, which was hanging against the wall, had been monitoring them and eavesdropping on their conversation.

-At the Forbidden Pollen-

As the girls were getting ready for their first show, most of which were backstage and dressing up in erotic costumes, not minding being naked in front of their sisters or their Mistresses as they compared outfits, even asking for opinions on which looked better on them, Venusmon and Lotosmon were somewhat annoyed when Vademon had called the pair for an emergency meeting.

"What is it, Vademon?" Lotosmon asked as she and Lotosmon entered surveillance room, showing various sections of the city on the monitors.

She was a little annoyed to be taken away from watching their performers changing and told Vademon. "This better be good. Our slaves were just getting ready to perform."

"We have trouble. The leaders of each Digimon team have just entered the city entrance." Vademon informed, showing Tai and the others on the monitors, heading inside the city's walls.

Stunned, Lotosmon questioned. "How did they find the city so quickly?"

"They have defeated many of the greatest evils known to the Digital World. It seems as though nothing gets past them." Venusmon commented, sounding calm, while Lotosmon and Vademon were a little worried.

"Our city was supposed to be off their radar. How long until they find us?" Vademon questioned, worried that all his hard work and his projects would be ruined.

"Relax." Venusmon said, surprising the two, before the blonde added. "They may have entered the city, but they have no idea about our club, so we are safe for now."

"Sparrow Unit!" She then called, causing the brainwashed Sparrowmon to appear before them and ask. "Do you wish me to initiate my secondary programming?"

"Not right now. Just keep a close eye on them." Venusmon instructed, before she smirked and added. "But if any do get too close to our club, then you may destroy them."

"Understood." Sparrow Unit said, obeying the commands of her Mistress as she flew out of the window and in pursuit of the boys.

-Meanwhile-

Back behind the curtain of the main stage, the girls had finally decided on their outfits and were waiting to be called so they could go out and show the crowd their seductive forms.

"So girls, how do I look?" Ruki asked, showing the fox-like outfit she now wore, which consisted of a yellow bra, matching panties and a set of fake fox ears and a tail.

"You look very sexy." Keira commented, while showing off her outfit, going for an animal theme like Ruki, but was dressed as a cat, similar to Gatomon.

"No arguments here." Serena said, showing her bird outfit, which was similar to Ruki and Keira's outfits, only her bra and panties were a shade of pink, while pink feathers hung above her butt and she wore a set of pink gloves that had light red tips at the end, acting like talons.

"Now we really are sisters." Beth smiled, getting nods from Gwen and Rebecca, whose tails swayed around in delight.

"So I guess we're all ready?" Zia asked, a little nervous, but felt at ease when she heard Lotosmon's voice.

"You girls look amazing" The Mega Digimon said, making the girls all smile to see their Mistresses had returned.

"Now get ready to perform." Venusmon instructed, cupping Angel's cheek as she told them. "I expect big things from all of you."

"Of course, Mistress. We are your eye candy and will not disappoint." Angel replied happily.

"Good to hear. Now perform well my dears." Venusmon said in reply as she and Lotosmon headed off, back to their quarters to enjoy the first act and see how their girls would fare.

Taking a seat, Venusmon and Lotosmon smiled, seeing the room packed and the performance ready to begin, to which the DJ, an Etemon then called. "Alright, alright. You're all here for a good time and a good time I can promise. Let's hear it for the lovely ladies of The Forbidden Pollen, starting off with a sexy animal display, courtesy of Serena, Beth, Keira, Gwen, Ruki and Rebecca."

With the DJ's call, the curtains opened to reveal the stage to the girls, where they looked on, seeing the crowd, which consisted mainly of males, with some female, both human and Digimon, while there were other female Digimon, dressed in skimpy outfits and walking around the area, taking drink orders for the customers, showing that those that had been captured before Keira and the others had been brainwashed as well.

But focusing on their duties, Serena and Beth began the performance, walking up the stage, where they moved their hands sensually around their bodies, before Keira, Ruki, Gwen and Rebecca joined in, with Keira and Ruki approaching Serena from behind, where they rubbed her chest and each took turns in making out with her, which Rebecca and Gwen mimicked upon Beth, causing the girls to moan at the sensations they felt as they played with each other for the crowd's amusement, which caused cheers and wolf whistles from the crowd, tossing Digi-Dollars onto the stage.

And as the night continued, so did the money, as the girls continued their erotic actions, making Venusmon and Lotosmon very happy.

-Back with Tai and the others-

Back outside, the group continued to take in the amazing sights of the city, which was dazzled with lights, massive buildings and many stores.

And after asking around, they found was named Venia, also learning that it had started off as a simple city until a new presence welcomed themselves in and helped the prosperity of the city.

However, when asked who was behind the development or any information on the missing girls, nobody gave them a clear answer to their questions.

"Wow. This city is huge and bright." DATS Agumon commented, sounding quite impressed, only for Marcus to say. "True, but we still haven't found out anything about Yoshi and the others."

"Just be patient." Takuya said, before adding with a confident voice. "I am sure we will find something soon."

And in agreement with Takuya, Takato nodded, before saying. "Until then, I think we should find a place here to crash for the night."

"Beats sleeping in the woods." Davis added in agreement, with Veemon nodding, but being both more on the beast side of Digimon, as well as being Veemon, he could sleep just about anywhere.

"Alright then. Let's find an apartment." Mikey said, with Shoutmon and the others nodding and following the brunette, oblivious that Sparrow Unit had been following them, watching them like a hawk.

-Three hours later-

With a combination of the Digi-Dollars they had, as well as having the Digimon King in their circle, the gang managed to buy an apartment in a tall building that overlooked the shining city, continuing to show its beauty through the large screen door windows.

And while Tai, Takato, Guilmon and Takuya were out on the balcony, taking in the sights, Davis, Veemon and Marcus were going through their backpacks, seeing what supplies they had and what they needed, while Mikey, Shoutmon and TK checked out the apartment.

However, while Tagiru and Gumdramon were lying on one of the beds, they found it a little hard to relax, for both Agumons were at the end of it, bouncing up and down.

"They do have strong mattresses here." DATS Agumon commented, making Tai's Agumon laugh as both continued to have their fun.

"Settle down, you two." Marcus then called with a grin, having just finished the inventory of their backpacks, expecting his Agumon to do as he was told.

However...

"We wanna join too!" Veemon cheered as he and Patamon joined the two Agumons, annoying tagiru further with the bouncing, while Gumdramon sat up, shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"If you can't beat them, join them." He commented, starting to jump on the bed too, pushing Tagiru and causing him to grab his pillow, throw it on the floor and tried to get some sleep, annoyed he was kicked out of his bed, but knew if the others were like Gumdramon, they would all tire themselves out.

From his spot on the floor, Tagiru put his arms behind his head, stared at the roof and said. "You know, this place isn't so bad."

"This city is great and all, but don't forget, we're here on an important mission." Takato said as he, Tai, Guilmon and Takuya walked in, causing Guilmon to add with a seriousness in his tone. "We still have to find the others."

"I wonder if we'll find Sora or Kari here." Tai then said as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms in a worry.

"I am really am worried about her safety." He told the others, his feelings understandable, to lose not only a sibling, but the girl you loved wouldn't be an easy thing for anyone to endure.

"We will find them." Agumon said, he too getting serious as he stopped bouncing on the bed and went to comfort his partner.

"One way or another, we will find them all, I promise." The Digimon of Courage then said, trying to remain confident, but couldn't help but think about Biyomon, worried for the avian Digimon.

With the subject brought up, TK added. "Tai, I am worried about Kari too."

"And if she, Gatomon and the others are here somewhere, I won't leave without them." Patamon followed up, staring at Gatomon's gloves, which he had kept with him, a reminder to let him know what he was looking for.

"Poor Rika. I never thought she'd get captured." Takato said sadly, feeling like it was partly his fault that Rika and the others had been taken. "I hope she is alright."

"You and me both." Guilmon said in reply, determined in finding her, but more so on Renamon, holding her gloves, which still had her scent on them, though not nearly enough to allow him to point her location.

"It's been four days since they last disappeared." Takuya pointed out, his thoughts a little solemn as his mind drifted to the blonde he cared for. 'Zoe, please better be alright.'

"I feel at blame knowing me and Agumon left Yoshi and Rhythm behind, but we won't rest will we find them" Marcus said, which made DATS Agumon nod, he too feeling what Marcus felt.

"Angie, if you're here, please send me a sign." Mikey thought out loud, while Shoutmon, feeling protective of Lunamon, knowing how innocent she was, then said. "My Queen better be safe or someone's going to pay."

"Nene better be alright as well." Tagiru said, knowing that while his feelings for her started as a crush, but was certain that after spending more time with her and their friends after Quartzmon, he had fallen for her.

And though saddened, Veemon tried to remain positive as he said. "Hey, come on guys. Cheer up. We'll find them."

"Veemon's right. We've come this far not to give up." Gumdramon agreed, feeling a little better.

And looking at Tagiru, Gumdramon could tell his partner was less distraught.

"How's this for an idea?" Tagiru spoke up, before suggesting. "We split up and keep searching, That way we cover more ground."

"Good idea." Takuya said in reply, adding his own suggestion. "How about we search the North and South sections of the city?"

"Sounds like a plan." Marcus replied, taking charge as he said. "Ok, so Davis, Takuya and Tagiru will be with me and we'll search the North side."

"And we'll see what we can uncover on the South." TK said, with Tai, Takato and Mikey having no complaints.

"Ok, so let's get going!" Davis called as the boys split into two teams and headed off, unsure if they'd find anything which would connect them to the location of the missing girls, but believed it was better than doing nothing.

-A while later-

Sparrow Unit continued to follow the orders of her Mistresses and watched as she saw Tai, Agumon, TK, Patamon, Takato, Guilmon, Mikey and Shoutmon left the building and headed off, causing her to follow.

But pursuing them, Sparrow Unit failed to see Davis, Veemon, Takuya, Marcus, DATS Agumon, Tagiru and Gumdramon leave and head off the other way.

And little did they know, they were heading in the direction of the girls, to The Forbidden Pollen.

-Meanwhile-

With their performances over and taking a break, the girls headed back to their quarters, which consisted of several beds and a joining shower, to which the girls wanted to unwind and relieve some of the sexual tension remaining in them.

But opening the door and entering the room, they found that their sisters had already indulged in such activities with one another.

Relena, who was with Penny, both naked, with the redhead licking the Lillymon's pussy, stopped for a moment, wanting to congratulate the girls on their performance.

"Wow, Serena. You, Keira, Ruki, Beth, Gwen and Rebecca knocked them dead back there." Relena commented, which made the girls smile, both at Relena's words, as well as seeing the sexy forms of their unknowingly brainwashed sisters, just waiting and willing for them to join in their pleasure.

"Thanks. Mind you, Rebecca's a natural at it." Serena said as she and Ruki guided Keira to one of the beds, stripped her of her clothing, then got on top of her and began to rub and massage her breasts.

"She really knows how to push our buttons..." Keira moaned as Serena and Ruki continued their actions, increasing both her pleasure and her moans as both took her breasts into their mouths and began to lick, suck and even nibble her nipples a little.

"And how to push Rebecca's buttons too." Gwen added as she and Rebecca took a spot beside the girls on the bed, only the three Digimon made sure to indulge each other in the same amount of pleasure as Gwen lay on the bed, her face buried in Beth's crotch, Beth was staring at Rebecca's vagina, while Rebecca was lying around and positioned to face Gwen's pussy lips, before the three let their tongues out, licking the snatch in front of their faces and moaning at the pleasure their own pussies were getting.

From the combination of watching the girls pleasuring each other and her desire, Bridget said "You know, there is some time before Yuna, Alexis, Aira and Zia's performance, so how about some fun with each other before then?"

"That sounds fun." Yuna replied, a seductive smile appearing on her face as she took Bridget's hand, escorted her to another bed, where the pair locked lips in a deep and lustful kiss.

And while Alexis and Aria joined, with both getting behind Yuna and Bridget, kissing around their necks and massaging their breasts, Zia remained in place.

"As much as I'd love to, I was hoping to take a nice warm shower first." Zia said, taking her leave and entering the bathroom, where she saw Rachel in the middle of showering, only she had her fingers in her pussy, eyes closed and was moaning, making Zia blush a little to see the brainwashed Legendary Warrior of Water pleasuring herself in the shower.

But as she was about to leave, something wet wrapped around her waist, causing her to turn and saw the Ranamon was using her power over water to hold her in place.

"Now there's no need to leave on my account." Rachel said with a smile, before her smile turned seductive as she added. "Besides, I was hoping we'd get a chance like this."

A little confused, but namely curious, Zia asked. "What do you mean?"

"To have sometime, just us." Rachel replied, before saying. "I don't know what it is exactly, but out of all the girls here, I find you the sexiest. I want you."

With that said, Rachel then wrapped her arms around Zia's neck, holding her close as she engaged her in a deep and lustful kiss, which made Zia moan in Rachel's mouth, unable to do anything else, for the water around her was like a rope, keeping her in place.

But even if she was free, Zia wouldn't change anything, feeling great arousal as Rachel continued to make out with her and caused her to kiss her back.

Feeling Zia kissing her, Rachel focused entirely on the Zephyrmon, allowing the warm water to pour down their bodies as both remained locked in their kiss.

But breaking from their kiss and staring into each other's eyes, both saw they longed for more, with Rachel the first to act as she moved her hands down Zia's body and slid her right fingers into her pussy, making Zia moan loudly in pleasure.

"Rachel!" She let out. "That's it... It's so good...!"

Her moans and words made the Ranamon smile and continue her actions, adding a third finger as she continued to finger Zia's love hole.

-Back in the bedroom-

Finding her to be more submissive than them, Gwen and Beth had repositioned Rebecca on her hands and knees, while making sure she had her bottom in the air, which both Digimon began to slap, earning moans of pleasure from the vixen from the feel of her ass cheeks being slapped.

"Oh, that's it... This feels good on my huge ass cheeks..." Rebecca moaned, causing Gwen and Beth to continue spanking the brainwashed Renamon, while Serena, Ruki and Keira continued their actions on each other, not just remaining in their positions and licking the pussy in front of their face, but showing a little care as the girls each massaged their ass cheeks.

And while Bridget had left Yuna and Alexis to indulge in pleasure with Laura, the pair were joined by Aria, welcoming her as both girls licked all over the blue haired girl's body, namely around her boobs and nipples, while fingering her vagina.

With all their pleasure, it just continued to get better for them, for Venusmon had left a trunk full of 'toys' the girls could use on each other, with Laura already using some, placing a black mask over her eyes, while she crossed her arms and smiled at the sight of the naked and tied up form of the Beastmon before her.

"You ready, my feisty feline?" Laura asked, uncrossing her arms and revealing she was holding a whip.

Her question and seeing the whip caused Bridget to smile, lift her ass into the air and nod.

"Whip away." Bridget said eagerly, making Laura smile, before she got behind Beastmon and began to smack her bottom, making Bridget moan in lust, not only filling both with pleasure, but also arousing Naomi and Miyako, who were lying down beside the girls, where they put their legs across each other and began to rub their vaginas, scissoring each other.

Seeing their sisters pleasuring each other, now starting to use the various sex toys, Ruki, Keira and Serena smiled as they felt more aroused and decided to add some toys to their pleasure, retrieved six vibrating dildos and joined Gwen, Beth and Rebecca, who finished slapping the vixen's buttocks.

"So girls, we have an idea for some fun with each other. Why not you lick our pussies while these vibrates in your asses and pussies?" Serena suggested, making Gwen, Beth and Rebecca smile lustfully.

"Good idea." Beth said in reply, before she moaned as Serena push two dildos inside of her, one in her ass and the second in her vagina, just before Keira and Ruki did the same to Gwen and Rebecca, making the brainwashed Digimon moan in lust at the feeling of the dildos inside them, which increased as they began to vibrate.

And like the Serena, Beth and the other girls in their group of pleasure, Aria smiled as she became the dominant one in her group as she placied a strapon dildo around her waist, positioned Yuna on her back, followed by positioning Alexis on top of the brunette, before sliding it inside of Alexis, which made her moan loudly in pleasure, which increased as Yuna kissed her deeply.

With Aria pleasuring both Alexis and Yuna, switching between her sisters with the dildo, Angel, Jennifer, Relena, Penny, Mia and Lana were in the midst of pleasuring one another, the bedroom and shower facility filled with the moans of all the girls.

But as much as all were enjoying their lesbian actions, after another twenty minutes, the girls eventually had their climaxes, with some having their's later than others.

"This is great." Jennifer commented, before saying. "Whatever life we had before Mistress Venusmon found us was nothing compared to this.."

"I agree." Zia said in reply, stepping out of the shower and smiling, as she carried the wet and naked form of Rachel in her arms, who was lovingly kissing around her neck and rubbing the Zephyrmon's chest.

However, before any more action could happen, all then noticed that they were not alone and looked over to the entrance of the room to see two Digimon and two young women.

The first was a blonde haired girl, dressed in a black cocktail dress, alongside an AquaVeemon, while the second had long raven coloured hair, and her own cocktail dress that showed off her impressive bust.

And like the blonde, a Digimon stood by her side, a BlackRenamon.

Being nice, Relena smiled and spoke up.

"Oh hello. I guess you're with our Mistresses, right? So what are your names?" The red haired girl asked.

"I am Mina, Mina Ryuichi, this is my partner, AquaVeemon. And this is Azumi and her partner, BlackRenamon." The blonde said, introducing herself, the other girl and the Digimon.

"It's nice to meet you all, I bet we can all have fun together as well if you like." Ruki suggested, making Rebecca smile in joy, wrapping her arms around Ruki from behind as she added. "Having another vixen like me is sure to make me more happy."

But with her words, BlackRenamon, though keeping a neutral expression, thought solemnly. 'Oh Renamon, my older twin sister. What have they done to you?'

And like BlackRenamon, AquaVeemon had similar thoughts. 'This is not good. Someone better find this place soon so we can do something about this.'

"As much as we'd love that." Azumi then said, sounding a little sarcastic, she then informed. "But we're not performers. We're just tend the bar and wait on tables."

"Not performers? No problem." Gwen said in reply, approaching the trio, where she took AquaVeemon's hand and escorted her out of the room, Ruki grabbed Azumi's hand, Rebecca took BlackRenamon's hand, while Keira left with Mina, heading off to meet up with their Mistresses in their private quarters and discuss the chance of reassigning the jobs for the girls and the Digimon.

-A while later-

After watching their enslaved performers perform, showing off their sexy figures, Venusmon and Lotosmon were not only pleased with how well things were going, but with such erotic action, both Digimon also felt great arousal, where in Lotosmon smiled as she got before Venusmon, smiling seductively as she got down, in front of the blonde, pushed aside the cloth that covered the white underwear she wore beneath, before sliding them down, revealing her pussy to Lotusmon, who continued to smile as she then moved her head down and started to lick it.

"Oh, Lotusmon..." Venusmon moaned in pleasure, which made Lotusmon smile to hear her Goddess moaning at her pleasure, while pleasuring herself, slipping her right hand down the front of her panties and began to finger her pussy.

However, as much as the two were enjoying their moment, both heard knocking, followed by the voice of Keira, who asked. "Mistress Venusmon, Mistress Lotusmon, can we have a moment to talk with you?"

While both were a little annoyed to be disturbed, they were also curious as to what Keira wanted.

"Very well. Come in." Venusmon said, looking over to see Keira, alongside Ruki, Gwen and Rebecca, as well as four other women enter the room.

Curious, Venusmon asked. "And what brings you all here?"

"We were hoping for a little change with these three." Ruki said.

Curious and not ashamed to continue to show her love for Venusmon, Lotusmon removed her face from the blonde's crotch, replacing them with her fingers, rubbing Venusmon's pussy as she asked. "These slaves, why?"

"We know you had assigned them with bartending and clean up, but we believe they can prove their worth as performers just like us." Beth said.

"They are quite attractive." Gwen commented, purring as her paw moved down, behind AquaVeemon and grabbed at her ass. "And very sexy."

"So Mistress Venusmon, can they be a part of our group?" Keira asked with puppydog eyes. "Pretty please."

"Fine, but before they do, they need to perform two tests to see if they pass." Venusmon said in a thoughtful way, which caused Azumi to ask. "What kind of tests?"

"We wish to see how you fare with Performance and pleasures." Lotusmon replied, taking a seat beside the corrupt Goddess and ordered. "Now let's see how well you perform. Strip and show us those lovely bodies of yours'."

Obeying, Mina slipped out of the cocktail dress, revealing she wasn't wearing any underwear beneath it, followed by Azumi, mimicking the blonde's actions, while AquaVeemon and BlackRenamon assisted each other, rubbing the others' body to arouse them, causing their breasts and vaginas to be seen.

"Not bad." Lotusmon commented, only to then say. "Now let's see how you do with pleasure."

Doing as they had been ordered, while AquaVeemon and BlackRenamon continued their actions, their fingers sliding into the other's pussy, adding to their erotic actions as BlackRenamon picked AquaVeemon up, pressing her body close and began to kiss the female Veemon, making her moan in the black furred vixen's mouth, before kissing her back.

Following the Digimon, Mina and Azumi began their own actions, pleasuring each other, starting by embracing in a deep and passionate kiss, while rubbing and massaging the others' breasts, before Mina increased the pleasure of the raven haired girl as she moved her right hand slowly down Azumi's body, to her pussy and began to finger it.

And though there was part of Azumi that was actually feeling good at what Mina was doing to her, having a more dominant personality, Azumi moved her hand away from Mina's body, behind the blonde and began to spank Mina's buttocks, making the blonde moan and breathe in lust.

Liking what they were seeing, Venusmon smiled.

"Keira, Ruki, Gwen, Rebecca, why not assist them?" She instructed, wanting to see their slaves continue to pleasure each other, which made those under Venusmon's control nod obediently.

"As you command, Mistress Venusmon." Rebecca replied as she went up to BlackRenamon, grabbed her and pressed their bodies close to each other, their boobs pressed and rubbed, making both vixens moan.

The actions Rebecca performed made BlackRenamon's face flush, namely when she felt Renamon massaging her ass.

But remaining focused, BlackRenamon just moaned and allowed her brainwashed sister to do with her as she desired as she did the same to Rebecca's ass, even spreading it open as her paws ran over it.

Like BlackRenamon, Azumi found herself in a similar position with Ruki.

The brainwashed blonde had her body pressed against Azumi's, her lips were roaming around her neck, while her hands were on her boobs, rubbing and squeezing them, while Azumi remained focused as she put her hands behind Ruki and massaged Ruki's butt, teasing her.

Keira turned her sexual attention on Mina, where she grabbed her boobs from behind, making Mina blush and moan, both from the feel of black haired girl's hands rubbing her breasts, as well as feeling Keira's pressing against her back.

Lastly, Gwen let out a seductive purr as she approached AquaVeemon, gently guiding the female Veemon onto her back, where she could only watch as Gatomon got on top of her, positioning herself so her pussy was hovering above AquaVeemon's face, while Gwen gazed down lustfully at seeing AquaVeemon's, before moving down and licking, followed by AquaVeemon as they were locked in a sixty nine position.

For several minutes, Venusmon and Lotusmon continued to watch, greatly enjoying the lesbian performance, before both looked at each other and nodded, making their decision.

"Very well. They are in." Venusmon said, before she added. "Just make sure they are fully prepared for their show."

"Yes Mistress Venusmon." Keira, Gwen and Rebecca said happily, while Mina, Azumi, AquaVeemon and BlackRenamon sighed in relief, glad it was over and knowing they were now closer to those who had been captured and brainwashed.

But after seeing the girls all pleasuring each other, the four knew that if they could continue, they too would have to resume pleasuring their false sisters.

-A while later-

Entering the private quarters and entering the shower, letting the water run to fog up the area and drown out their conversation, AquaVeemon spoke up.

"I cannot believe we did that. I just licked Gatomon's vagina and kissed BlackRenamon!" The female Veemon said.

"Just be glad you didn't have your sister grabbing your ass." BlackRenamon pointed out, embarrassed, which received a nod from Azumi, who stated. "Venusmon and Lotusmon are gonna pay for this."

"At least Venusmon and Lotusmon never suspected that you are their missing partner, Kuzuhamon." Azumi pointed out, remembering their past together, which caused BlackRenamon to nod, while a solemn expression appeared on her face.

"Listen, I know that it was embarrassing, but don't forget, we have to do this so we can come up with a plan to save the girls." Mina said, before facing her partner and say. "But I know that the time we all spent 'experimenting' will help keep up our masquerade."

"I agree. We have won their trust for now." AquaVeemon replied, her focus on BlackRenamon as she told her. "And I promise, we will find a way to save your sister."

-Sometime later-

Soon, it was time for the next show, where in Yuna, Alexis, Naomi and Zia were backstage and preparing, going through various outfits that they believed would go with their theme, to do a belly dancing strip show.

"Does that viel make me look sexy?" Alexis asked Bridget, who, after putting on her own viel, smiled and nodded, before saying with a seductive purr. "It makes you look irresistible."

"You do your best, sweetie." Rachael said to Zia, just before claiming Zephyrmon's lips through the violet coloured veil she wore, kissing her deeply, which she gladly returned.

But hearing the DJ's voice and the music start to play, Zia broke from the kiss and headed onto the stage, smiling as she began to shake her hips, while her hands roamed across her body, playfully teasing not only the customers, but also Rachel.

And back in their quarters, Venusmon and Lotusmon were pleased, not just with Yuna, Alexis, Naomi and Zia's dancing, but seeing Serena, Ruki, Keira, Mina, Gwen, Beth, AquaVeemon and Rebecca serving the customers and earning big tips, which they tucked in their cleavage to keep safe.

However, the moods of Venusmon and Lotusmon turned when they noticed who had just entered, while seeing the new faces caught Mina, AquaVeemon, Yuna, Relena, Zia, Rachel and Naomi's attention too, but in interest, for Davis, Veemon, Marcus, DATS Agumon, Takuya, Tagiru and Gumdramon had just entered the Forbidden Pollen.


	5. The First Meeting

Several hours had passed since the heroes spilt up to find the girls, only to find nothing.

"Davis, I am getting thirsty. We've been out for sometime now and we haven't found anything." Veemon whined.

"Yeah, Boss. We need to take a break soon." DATS Agumon said, agreeing with the 'V' marked Digimon.

"Well let's find a quick place to get a drink, then we continue searching." Takuya suggested.

"Easier said than done. This place is huge." Gumdramon commented, before saying "How would we even start...?"

"Over there!" Veemon interrupted, pointing ahead and causing the others to look on to see that in the distance was a building that had a huge neon sign, which had a female figure coming out of a flower, with 'The Forbidden Pollen' written in neon beneath it.

"The Forbidden Pollen? Funny name for a club isn't it?" Davis commented, causing Tagiru to point out. "Well it's a club, so there's bound to be drinks."

"So let's go!" Gumdramon then called as they made their ways towards the doors of the club and Davis opened the doors, which left the boys stunned and blushed heavily.

"Oh, man. It's a stripper club!" Davis said, continuing his blushing at what they saw inside.

And seeing them, the girls all smiled seductively, with Yuna looking at Marcus, where the brunette then whispered to Alexis. "Hey, I like the look of this guy. He's quite muscular."

"Yeah, and that guy is quite cute." Naomi admitted as she looked at Tagiru.

And when Mina saw Davis, she recognised him immediately, causing her to whisper to AquaVeemon. "AquaVeemon, it's them, the Digidestined I told you about."

"And that's Veemon?" AquaVeemon whispered as she looked at Veemon, causing her to blush and think. 'Ok... just act natural and act sexy.'

While AquaVeemon was thinking, Yuna acted as she then got off the stage and began walking to the guys, causing the other girls to follow her, even Serena's group took an interest and went with them as well.

Shocked to see the various heroes, Lotusmon questioned. "What are they doing here? How did they find us so quickly, and where's Sparrow Unit!?"

Getting an answer, Venusmon grabbed a communicator, which lay on the table before them, where the blonde then called "Come in, Sparrow Unit. Where are you?"

"I am keeping an eye on the leaders in the North." Sparrow Unit replied, using a communication device Vademon had placed in her head so she could stay in touch with her Mistresses.

"But they are in here now." Venusmon said with a snarl, pressing a button on the communicator, which made the corrupt Goddess feel a little better, for she then heard Sparrow Unit cry out on the other end of the communicator.

"Glad to see the 'punish' button works." The blonde commented, having just sent a painful volt in Sparrowmon's electronic brain, before she told the machine Digimon. "I'll deal with you later. For now, get back here. I'll let Alpha and Delta deal with those you were spying on."

"Understood." Sparrow Unit replied, obeying Venusmon and flying back to The Forbidden Pollen.

"Wait a minute..." Lotusmon interrupted, getting Venusmon's attention.

"From the way Yuna is looking at him, you don't think she remembers Marcus, do you?" Lotusmon then asked.

"Only subconsciously it would seem." Venusmon replied, remembering that while their other waitresses and performers would go into the private rooms to give more attention to paying male customers, the heroines they had brainwashed had declined all offers, causing the blonde to then think as she gazed at the girls. 'We'll need to deal with that problem as well.'

While having to admit that the women before them were quite beautiful, the boys felt like staying in a strip club was like a betrayal towards those they had lost.

"I think we better leave." Marcus said, only for Yuna to smile and ignore Marcus as she wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

"Hi there, I'm Yuna. Please. Come in and sit down." Yuna offered, not taking no for an answer.

"Now wait a minute..." Marcus could only say before Yuna interrupted him, pushing the brunette into a seat, while Relena, finding herself drawn to the Agumon, was more gentle, taking his hand and guiding him to a seat.

And after Tagiru, Davis, Veemon and Gumdramon were seated, Relena sat gently on DATS Agumon's lap as she asked. "Would you care for a drink?"

"Yeah... that'd be nice." The amber reptilian Digimon replied with a blush.

"Let us do it." AquaVeemon offered as and Mina headed to the bar and readied the drinks for the boys.

"So who are you guys?" Zia asked as she and Rachel shared a spot on Takuya's lap, while sensually rubbing his legs.

Neither were sure why, but they found the brunette with the cap and goggles quite interesting and wanted to know him better.

And from feeling the bulge in his pants, Takuya wanted to know them in a more intimate way, making both Digimon smile lustfully.

Focusing, Takuya managed to reply.

"Well... we're here for a special mission." He said.

"Oooh. A special mission? Sounds interesting. Tell us more." Keira said as she straddled Davis' waist, making sure to rub her body against his and for him to get a good view of her body.

"We're trying to find our lost friends." Tagiru said, facing Naomi, but made sure all heard him.

Curious, Rachel asked. "What happened to them?"

"They disappeared several days ago and we're trying to find them." Veemon replied, doing his best to hold back his primal urges and just mount the Gatomon seducing him.

"That sounds pretty noble." Naomi commented, before she asked. "So do you heroes have names?"

"I am Tagiru Akashi and this is my partner, Gumdramon." Tagiru said, starting the introductions. "And these are our friends, Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Takuya Kanbara, Marcus Damon and Agumon."

"We have more friends, but they are in the North part of the city, hoping to find anything that can help us find our friends." Gumdramon added.

Listening in as Mina and AquaVeemon returned with their drinks, Mina asked "I take it these people are important to you?"

"Yeah. Sora and Biyomon mean the whole world to Tai and Agumon." Davis said, just before Marcus teased Davis and his Digimon. "As for TK and Patamon, they are so close with Kari and Gatomon, it makes these two nuts with jealousy."

"Takato and Guilmon are the types who won't rest until they find Rika and Renamon, just like I'd give anything to see Zoe again." Takuya said, feeling a little solemn at bringing up the missing blonde.

"And Mikey and Shoutmon love Angie and Lunamon so much that they gave everything up." Tagiru said, which made Gumdramon nod and add. "Shoutmon even resigned as Digimon King, giving the title to Apollomon, until he knew Lunamon was safe."

From their words and such dedication for the missing girls, each felt a warmth in their hearts at how caring the boys were, making Laura say. "Wow. What romantic feelings."

And though in agreement with her sister, Yuna had to ask the brunette a question, as she continued to rub her body against his. "But what about you? What are your feelings for the others?"

"We feel guilty about leaving Yoshi and Rhythm behind. We tried to find the others who had gone missing as of late, only to lose them too." Marcus said sadly, blaming himself, before blushing as Yuna hugged him close and said with a confident tone and a friendly smile. "Hey now, don't worry about it. You'll find her one day."

"And when you do, I hope they realize just how lucky they are to have guys like you in their lives." Naomi added as she continued to dance and rub against Tagiru, who continued to blush, but found he was starting to get into it.

Curious, Rachel asked. "And how close are you with this Zoe?"

"Very close." Takuya replied, determination filling his voice as he added. "And we will find her, we will find them all."

"Well, you have our interests." Zia said as she cupped Takuya's cheek and told him with a smile on her face. "And if you ever loses hope, you can come back here and we can just talk."

"Or we can give you a good time. Show them girls." Ruki then said, causing Zia, Rachel, Yuna, Laura, Naomi and Relena to smile and nods, while as Mina and AquaVeemon just nodded as the girls all undid their tops, showing off their tits and making the boys blush at their actions.

"And if you feel frustrated or need any help, come and see us. We make you feel a whole lot better. We promise you" Yuna added with a seductive grin as she took Marcus' right hand and guided it up her body, placing it on her left breast and started to move it around, leaving Marcus blushing and silent.

"Maybe introduce us to your friends sometime later?" Serena suggested, eager on meeting Tai and seeing if he was as hot as she imagined him to be.

"Why not? You girls have been so friendly with us. Thanks Releena." DATS Agumon said with a smile, feeling a whole lot better after getting all that needed to be said out on the open, which made Relena smile back.

"Guess we can enjoy our drinks and then tell the others about you girls. Thanks for being so thoughtful." Davis said, causing Mina to smile back and say in reply. "Oh, you're more than welcome."

"So just sit back, relax and enjoy yourselves." The blonde then said, helping Keira off of Davis' lap and taking her spot as she handed him a drink, while her partner sat on Veemon's lap and kissed his cheek.

And though the boys were reluctant at first, from the combination of the girls' kindness, erotic actions, namely them staying on their laps, they decided to stay a little longer, finding they were actually having a good time.

With Takuya, Zia and Rachel remained on his lap, smiling seductively as they rubbed his chest with their hands, which caused the Warrior of Flame to continue to blush at their actions, while Yuna decided to turn up the heat as she continued to move Marcus' hands around her body, where she then winked at him and said in an enticing tone. "Go on, big boy. I won't bite."

Despite himself, Marcus was still a man, unable to help himself as he nodded in reply and began to move his hands around Yuna's breasts, making Yuna moan in lust, while Relena, finding a strong confidence in herself from being with DATS Agumon showed her affection as she nuzzled his cheek, while making sure the reptilian Digimon felt her body rub against his.

Remaining in Tagiru's lap, Naomi smiled, before looking over at Gumdramon, where an idea came to her.

"So are you going to enjoy all this or let your Digimon friend have some fun himself?" Naomi then asked, turning her attention to Gwen and Rebecca with a sly smile, who smiled in understanding as both then approached Gumdramon, turned around and showed of their butts to the X scarred Digimon.

"They could do with a good spanking." Naomi told Gumdramon, earning nods from Gwen and Rebecca.

"Why not give a go? Rebecca's got the butt for it." Gwen commented, smiling at Gumdramon and seeing that he was giving into his desires.

"With a butt like that, I wouldn't be surprised." Gumdramon commented, before acting, bringing his hand up, then upon Rebecca's cheeks, making her moan at the sensation of Gumdramon's hand on her.

And getting into it, the Superstar Digimon switched, spanking Gwen's butt sometime later and causing her to moan at the sensations she felt.

-An hour later-

After saying goodbye and good luck to the boys, deciding to let them go and continue their search for their missing female friends, part of them feeling envious of having such hunks that cared so much, Mina and AquaVeemon, knowing they had time before their next performances, headed to their quarters and found Azumi and BlackRenamon, both were taking a quick nap, on the same bed and both naked, which Mina and AquaVeemon blushed at, but also knew it could work to their advantage, certain that Digimon like Venusmon and Lotusmon would have cameras hidden in the room for security and their perverted pleasures.

Approaching the girls, Mina, after slipping out of her clothing and leaving her naked, joined AquaVeemon as both girls got on the bed, positioning themselves over the sleeping forms of Azumi and BlackRenamon, before leaning down and kissing them, their actions waking both girls up and leaving them confused and stunned.

"Mina!" Azumi managed to let out, still confused and causing her to question. "Just what do you...?"

"Play along." Mina whispered into Azumi's ear, before kissing around the raven haired girl's neck.

"We have big news, but we don't want to get busted." AquaVeemon whispered to BlackRenamon, who was more understanding than Azumi and went along with it, as the black furred vixen flipped AquaVeemon so she was on her back and BlackRenamon was on top, allowing her to move in and continue speaking with the female Veemon.

"So, what is this news?" BlackRenamon then asked, while moving her tail in between AquaVeemon's legs and rubbed it around her pussy.

"We just just met them..." AquaVeemon moaned. "Davis Motomiya and Veemon."

Hearing that, Azumi asked. "Are you sure?"

Mina nodded in reply, only to then whisper as she rubbed the raven haired girl's breasts. "There was no mistake. And they are not alone."

From Mina's information, Azumi nodded and said in reply. "Then the time is now."

"We can only hope the guys believe what we tell them. We need to tell them all what was going on." AquaVeemon said, with Mina facing her partner, nodding in agreement, just before kissing her, keeping up their act.

"Let's just hope they agree with it." Azumi then said, part of her worried Tai and the others could get the wrong idea.

"Agree with what?" The girls heard Ruki ask, causing them to look behind them and saw the blonde and Serena looking at them with curious expressions.

"Oh, we are thinking of doing some roleplaying and was hoping another couple would join us." Mina replied, thinking fast, making Ruki and Serena smile.

"Sounds like fun." Serena said with a smile, making Ruki nod.

"Totally. However, we were just going to shower. But we can think of something together." the blonde then said, taking her leave alongside Serena and causing Mina, Azumi and the Digimon to sigh in relief, partly glad they didn't have to pleasure the brainwashed girls to keep up their charade.

-Meanwhile-

Within Vademon's lab, while the Datamon and Vademon were busy, tending to their own work, Venusmon and Lotosmon were staring down their Digimon servant,

"I am sorry, Mistress. I had no idea they split up into groups." Sparrow Unit apologized through an emotionless tone.

"At least they did not know the true identity of the girls, so we're still lucky this time." Venusmon said, which caused Lotusmon to nod in agreement and add. "Alpha and Gemma better come back from their assignment so we can give them their next orders."

Facing Vademon and the Datamon, Venusmon asked."So where are the other group?"

"In the Northern section of the city." Vademon replied, not breaking eye contact from his work, which caused Lotusmon to sigh and mumble. "What's so important to Vademon, he can't even spend a few minutes to talk to us?"

Hearing Lotusmon, Vademon smirked while continuing to stare at the monitor, bringing up several blueprints of various machine parts, including one that looked like a weapon and made him think slyly. 'You will find out soon enough.'

-With Tai's group-

"Sora, Kari, where are you?" Tai called out as he, TK, Takato and Mikey continued to search throughout the city, asking around and doing all they could, but continued to come up empty handed.

With no leads, Tai began to worry, fearing he'd never see his sister or the girl he care for deeply.

But noticing the distraught look on Tai's face and feeling empathy for him, Takato tried to keep him in high spirits.

"We cannot give up." Takato said.

"We have to find them, right boy?" He then asked, only to realise they were four Digimon short, causing the brunette to say. "Guilmon? Where'd he go?"

"I have no idea, but Agumon is gone as well." Tai replied.

"So has Shoutmon." Mikey added, knowing it wasn't like Shoutmon to just rush off and leave.

"So now our Digimon are gone as well?" TK asked, concerned and believing they too had been taken, just like their friends.

However, relief fill TK as Patamon swooped down, landing atop his partner's head.

But with just one Digimon present, Takato asked. "Patamon, what's going on? Where are Guilmon and the others?"

"We were attacked." Patamon replied, sounding quite worried, before he explained. "We sensed someone was following us and went to check it out. There were two humans. They appeared from the shadows and attacked us with the assistance of a MetalGarurumon, Beelzemon and a MetalGreymon."

"And even though they knew it was dangerous, Agumon, Guilmon and Shoutmon stayed back to give me time to find you." The Digimon of Hope then added.

"Then lead the way." Mikey said, knowing Shoutmon was tough, and with Agumon and Guilmon by his side, it would make the Digimon King that more formidable, but against two Megas and an Ultimate, it was a battle that would have casualties.

And after following Patamon, the group arrived in a back alley, where they saw their partners standing against the BlackMetalGarurumon, a MetalGreymon, but unlike Tai's MetalGreymon, this one had blue skin and cybernetic enhancements over his head, left arm, knees, tail and back, giving him a set of wings, while by the side of the two machine based Digimon was a black skinned Beelzemon.

"Guys!" Patamon called to Agumon, Guilmon and Shoutmon. "I found them!"

"Great work." Shoutmon replied, facing Mikey as he then said. "Now let's say we turn this battle in our favour?"

"Sounds like a plan." Mikey replied, withdrawing his Fusion Loader, while Tai and TK withdrew their Digivices and Takato got his D-power prepared, ready to confront the attackers to allow them to continue their search for their missing friends, unaware that the foes they were about to face were connected to the events.


	6. Confrontations

Facing off against the three attackers, Agumon, Patamon, Guilmon and Shoutmon all braced themselves, while the three Digimon just glared at the others, before the BlackMetalGarurumon then said in an emotionless tone. "I am afraid you have meddled far too long."

Confused, but not letting his guard down, Shoutmon asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You are a problem to our rulers. And for that, you must be destroyed." The black skinned Beelzemon said, drawing out one of his shotguns, aimed it at Guilmon and fired.

However, to the surprise of Takato and the others, Gulmon used his power to create an astral projection of Gallantmon's shield, which blocked the attack.

"I think you'll find getting rid of us will not be easy." the Hazard Digimon commented, amazing Takato and causing the brunette to think. 'Guilmon deflected the attack of a Mega Level Digimon, amazing. I guess losing Renamon must have awoken deep inside him.'

"We have our orders. One way or another, you will all perish." The BlackMetalGarurumon told the boys and their Digimon, before attacking, using his Garuru Tomahawk attack to fire a missile from his chest in an attempt to destroy his enemies.

But like Guilmon, Agumon tapped into a great power as he got before his friends, summoned a copy of WarGreymon's Brave Shield and used it to repel the blast.

'Whatever happened to Guilmon must be affecting Agumon too if he could stop an attack like that. Being away from Biyomon must have done something from him.' Tai thought.

And like the two Digimon before them, the MetalGreymon attacked, releasing streams of energy from his arm, chestplate and the ports on his wings, which Shoutmon deflected, twirling his mic around to hold back the attacks.

And though Mikey already knew Shoutmon was tough, he was amazed to see Shoutmon repel such a wide ranged and devastating attack, causing him to think. 'Shoutmon too? He must have loved Lunamon so much he is getting power from that.'

"What is going on?" TK had to ask, though glad to see that their Digimon were holding their own, but was somewhat confused at seeing it and then questioned. "Where did they gain such power?"

"It's called love-rage. It's rage from being separated from the person they desired to save and loved so deeply. I am feeling the same after losing Gatomon." Patamon explained.

Curious, Mikey then asked. "What do you mean?"

"While you guys were in the Real World, trying to find the girls, Agumon, Guilmon, Shoutmon, Veemon and the others, as well as myself, headed to the Digital World and went into a special room where we all underwent special training. Due to the timeflux within the room, it allowed us to train in there as if a month had passed when, in reality, it had just been a day. We figured that if the girls were taken by unknown Digimon, then we would need to get stronger if we were to have any chance of saving them and trained ourselves to become better and more determined to find the ones we loved. That is when we learnt about love-rage." Patamon explained in reply.

Snarling that he failed to destroy Shoutmon and the others, MetalGreymon prepared to attack again, only to stop when a voice called with authority. "Wolf Unit, Demon Unit, Cyber Unit One cease your attacks."

Hearing the voice, the three turned back to see two black haired males, who were clad in dark armour, their mouths and noses covered by black cloth, but allowed all to see their red pupils.

"Alpha, Delta, we were given orders to dispose of these problems." The Beelzemon, now known as Demon Unit, then said.

"Mistress Venusmon has given us new instructions, so we have to leave them for now." Delta said in reply, withdrawing a black coloured Fusion Loader and recalling the MetalGreymon

"Venusmon?" Tai questioned, before he then called out. "Hold on! Are you two responsible for kidnapping Sora and Biyomon, If so, then give them!"

"That goes for Rika, Renamon and all our other friends!" Takato added.

"We have nothing to do with that. But seeing your Digimon holding back that great deal of power, we decided to save you for another time." Alpha said, taking his leave alongside Wolf Unit and Demon Unit, only to then say. "But I suggest you forget about your little friends and leave while you still can."

"Then Angie and the others are here! And you better believe we're not leaving without them!" Mikey stated with a determined voice.

"Then stay. We let you off this time, but we'll be back and we won't go so easy on you the next time we meet." Delta said in reply, before heading off and leaving Tai and the others in place.

And as much as they wanted to go after the duo, all wanted to make sure their Digimon were alright.

"Agumon, are you ok?" Tai asked, concerned for Agumon's well-being, before saying. "You must have loved Biyomon a whole lot to get an unknown power like that."

Agumon give a sigh of relief and said in reply. "I'm alright."

"And I know you feel the same for Sora." The Digimon of Courage then added, only to then think with uncertainty. "But something bothers me. Didn't that Alpha guy and Wolf Unit look familiar?"

"Now that you say it, there was something familiar about them." TK admitted. "It felt like, watching Matt and Gabumon."

"But it can't be them." The Digidestined of Hope then said, shaking his head of such thoughts, refusing to believe his own brother would betray them, before saying. "I hope Marcus and the others had more success than we did."

"Don't worry, Guilmon. We'll find Renamon and the others, I promise." Takato said to calm his digimon down making Guilmon nod in agreement and relaxed.

-Back at the apartment-

Heading back through the city and arriving back at their apartment, Tai, Agumon, TK, Patamon, Takato, Guilmon, Mikey and Shoutmon returned to find Davis, Veemon, Marcus, DATS Agumon, Takuya, Tagiru and Gumdramon had already returned.

Curious, Veemon looked at Tai's team and asked. "Hey, guys. You find any clues to locating the girls?"

"No clues, though we were attacked by some Digimon and two humans who told us to forget about our friends and leave." Shoutmon said in reply.

"At least that is something." Takuya pointed out, before explaining. "Now we do know they are here in this city, and that whoever has them won't give them back without a fight."

"The only question now is, where can they be?" Takato wondered.

"Cheer up. We'll find them" Davis said, remaining in his usual positive and determined persona.

"And until then, we know a good place to relax." He then informed, causing Tai to ask. "What are you talking about?"

Explaining, Takuya said. "While we were searching for the others, we came upon this place called the Forbidden Pollen for a drink and we found it was a good place."

"What kind of place is this Forbidden Pollen?" Mikey asked in a curious tone.

"A strip club." Veemon answered, which shocked Agumon, Patamon, Guilmon and Shoutmon from Veemon's reply.

"A strip club!?" Takato questioned in shock, with Tai, TK and Mikey feeling the same way, stunned at what they heard.

"It is a strip club, but it's not as bad as you make it out to be. We also met these girls, who were quite friendly." Tagiru said, before Gumdramon added with a cheerful tone. "They may like stripping a lot, but they have good qualities about them."

"And they even told us that if we are really stressed or depressed, they will be there to help us, in more ways than one." DATS Agumon said.

However, from their words, he did failed to see the raw anger that Agumon, Patamon, Guilmon and Shoutmon now held at learning that while they had been searching for their friends and confronted by an unknown group that had answers to their location, their friends were off, drinking and cavorting with strippers, their pupils shrunk, turning to slit shapes, they grit their teeth and clenched their claws into fists.

And while the Digimon showed aggression, it was also showing in Tai, TK, Takato and Mikey.

"You guys should come with us and we'll..." Veemon began to say, thinking it'd be a great idea to go back to The Forbidden Pollen and get the other guys to meet the girls, only for Patamon to snap.

"How could you!?" He yelled, scaring Veemon a little.

"You are happy to be in a place like that? Are you out of your freaking minds!?" Agumon shouted, enraged, before letting out such emotion as he slammed his right arm into DATS Agumon's throat, pinning him to the wall.

"Whoa, take it easy, Agumon!" Marcus said, trying to keep the calm, but too suffered as he was punched buy an equally furious Tai, the anger Tai felt fueled his rage and actually knocked Marcus down.

"What was that for?" Marcus groaned, rubbing his jaw as he got to his feet and glared at Tai, part of him feeling his anger building and wanting to hit Tai back, that was until the Digidestined of Courage questioned with a disgusted and angered tone. "I cannot believe you! You're part of the DATS police force and you wind up going to a strip club? What about finding the girls, what about Yoshi? Don't you care about her anymore or do you want to leave her and hangout with some slut!?"

And like Tai and Agumon, the others felt similar as TK confronted Davis.

"I thought you cared about Kari, but you just abandoned her and the others. Is that how you think now, if you cannot find those you care for, just settle for someone else!?" TK snarled, his tone putting Davis on the ropes and caused the leader of the younger Digidestined to say. "No, no, no. We want to find them as much as you do. But it was just a good place to relax is all."

Still worried, but trying to stand up for Davis and the others, Veemon then said. "Look, guys I know how you feel about Sora, Biyomon, Kari, Gatomon, Rika, Renamon, Angie and Lunamon, thinking this is betraying your feelings about them in someway, but it wouldn't be. You all have been working and fighting ever since we came here, I just think you need a night to relax and forget your troubles."

"Is that what you think? I should just find some piece of Digi-ass and forget about those I love? Is that what you plan on doing in order to forget about Nene and the others?" Mikey asked, surprising and shocking Tagiru, both from Mikey's question, as well as hearing and seeing just how mad the Red General was.

"What did you say?" Tagiru then asked, standing before Tai's group, feeling their temper starting to rise, with Gumdramon siding with his partner.

"You heard us. You don't think we don't know how you feel about the girls you loved? Maybe you guys are starting to lose hope in finding them, but we'll never give up. And we'll remain loyal! I'll find Renamon, even if we have to do it without you lot!" Guilmon said back angrily, agreed by Takato, who added with an angered tone. "Go back that place all you like, but we're not going! We'll find Rika and the others while you forgot why we're in the first place!"

With that said, Tai's group turned around to leave the apartment, causing Davis to call out with worry and uncertainty in the situation. "Wait. Where are you guys going?"

"We're going to continue to look for the others." Tai said in reply.

"Go on and hang out with your new friends. Go forget about your problems, and why you left the others in the first place." The Digidestined of Courage then added, remaining in his aggression as he slammed the door behind them, leaving Davis and Veemon in solemn moods, for they never thought Tai and Agumon would be so furious with them.

Feelings reflected by Tagiru and Gumdramon, with the X scarred Digimon saying. "Wow. I've never seen Mikey so angry before. I admit Shoutmon has yelled at me for the trouble I got into with Betsumon, but nothing like this. "

"Their loss." DATS Agumon said, composing himself after Tai's Agumon's assault and saying with part of his motives directed for spite. "I don't know about you guys, but I think we should return to The Forbidden Pollen, without them."

"What's their problem?" Marcus asked, still sore from Tai's punch, before exiting the room, going out to the balcony and saying. "There's nothing wrong with a little harmless fun? But I haven't given up on Yoshi. Tai, you just wait, I will find her."

-Meanwhile, at the Forbidden Pollen-

Within their quarters, after Mina's fast thinking to avoid suspicion, word had gotten fast, leading to the girls talking about ideas for some sexual roleplaying.

"So Mina suggested our next show should include some roleplaying." Serena said to her sisters, all smiled, supporting the idea.

"That sounds like fun, but what could we do?" Laura asked, sounding very interested.

And while the girls continued to converse, sharing ideas, Mina, Azumi, AquaVeemon and BlackRenamon were listening in and were getting a little nervous and uncomfortable.

"They're taking it all to heart." Azumi commented, staring closely at Mina, who said in reply. "I know. But they believed it. We have to go with it. BlackRenamon, you join in this time."

"Why me?" BlackRenamon asked with a blush, to which AquaVeemon told her. "Well Mina and I have done our bit and we need Azumi to continue finding a cure, so it's your turn."

"Also, we need you to keep Venusmon and Lotusmon busy on you girls, while we sneak into Vademon's lab and find out how to save them." Mina added, knowing Vademon wanted his research to be private and had disabled all monitoring equipment within, allowing them the chance they needed to find any useful information on Lotusmon's pollen, the tech Vademon had used or any techniques or methods to remove the brainwashing.

Knowing they were right, and she was outnumbered, BlackRenamon sighed and gave in, joining group, which caused Rebecca to smile at seeing the black furred vixen.

"Oh hey, sis. Guess what? You, me and Gwen are the lovable pets in this roleplay idea." The brainwashed form of Renamon informed, causing BlackRenamon to ask. "So you thought of one?"

Gwen nodded in reply, before she explained the idea. "Serena, Yuna and Naomi are gonna be a lesbian threesome living together, and we'll be their lesbian pets."

"So it's a lesbian show between us six?" BlackRenamon questioned, just as Rebecca put a arm around her, smiled and said. "And the best part about being a pet, is being naked, expect for a collar. Isn't this gonna be fun?"

"I say we help you all get some practice so we can impress our Mistresses. And who knows, Maybe Takuya and the others will return." Zia said, feeling a little more aroused at the thought of seeing the brunette once again.

"If Marcus did return, I want him in the backroom with me." Yuna commented, her thoughts drifting to her, lying on her back with Marcus on top of her, kissing her, touching her, dominating her.

"What about you, Relena?" Yuna smiles as the brainwashed Rhythm nods and said "Yeah, me too."

BlackRenamon gulped as she, Gwen, Rebecca, Serena, Yuna and Naomi began to practice, with the former Digimon of Light and Rika's partner each taking the black furred vixen's paws and positioning her on the bed, joining her, alongside the others, with Naomi and Yuna starting off, climbing onto of BlackRenamon, where they both began to kiss around her face, while rubbing her breasts.

And while BlackRenamon had to be guided, her cheeks flushed as Rebecca willingly sat beside her, positioning herself on all fours, before moaning when she felt Gwen move behind her and began to slap the brainwashed Renamon's buttocks over and over, while Serena remained in front and began to kiss the vixen, making her moan in the unknowing Digidestined of Love's mouth.

As the girls continued their actions on the vixens, Mina leaned close to Azumi.

"We begin once the real show begins. Remember, they are watching." She whispered, causing the raven haired girl to look out the corner of her eye and saw one of the security cameras looking down at them, causing her to nod in understanding, knowing it'd be best to act once the real show began.


	7. The Show and a Plan

After the dispute between the boys, leading to them taking sides and splitting into two groups, Davis, Veemon, Takuya Marcus, DATS Agumon, Tagiru and Gumdramon headed back to The Forbidden Pollen to see the girls again.

And after managing to get in, all took a table near the front and waited for the show to begin.

"Boy, I cannot believe they gonna perform. I cannot wait." Tagiru said excitedly, hoping to see Naomi again, unsure why, but he favoured her out of the rest of the performers.

However, while Takuya agreed with Tagiru, though favouring Zia, he turned to see the saddened forms of Davis and Veemon and asked. "What's up guys?"

"Tai is angry with me." Davis said, before explaining. "I've never seen him so furious before."

"Me too. I don't think Agumon will ever forgive me." Veemon added.

Feeling their empathy, Takuya said, trying to reassure the duo. "Hey don't worry. Tai just needs some time to cool off. He's just focused on saving Sora, same as Takato and the others."

Marcus, thought still a little bitter on Tai's attack on him, decided to let it go for the time being and added. "They'll be fine after they let off some steam."

"I hope you're right." Davis replied, saddened he had already lost Kari and the others, he didn't want to lose anymore friends.

-Backstage-

Three of the girls that had been brainwashed were ready to start their performance, with the girl Tai longed to see again, better known as Serena Tsubasa, wearing a black cocktail dress, while Gwen was next to her, showing off her naked feline form, while only wearing a purple coloured collar.

Yuna, the unknowing officer of DATS, was wearing a red bikini, while Rebecca, Rika's brainwashed partner, was beside her, on fours, also naked, except for the red collar that had been placed firmly around her neck.

Lastly, Naomi was wearing a maid outfit with a naked BlackRenamon by her side, fitted with a white collar and doing her best not to blush at her lack of attire and current position.

"You know how the plot goes alright? Serena, Yuna and Naomi will put on a stripping lesbian show where they see their pets gets lonely and decide to play with them." Ruki instructed, while wanting to see how well Rebecca played with others rather than herself.

"Remember, Gwen, Rebecca and BlackRenamon, you'll need you to talk in pet language." Naomi informed, causing the Digimon to nod, with Gwen saying in reply."Yes. I say meow and purr, while Rebecca and BlackRenamon act like puppies."

"Exactly." Rebecca replied, facing the BlackRenamon and asking. "This is gonna be fun, right BlackRenamon?"

Though nervous and worried, BlackRenamon then noticed Mina, Azumi and AquaVeemon in the background, ready to do their bit, causing the black furred vixen to then nod and say. "It'll be great."

Looking forward to the performance, some of the girls felt that little more excited when Miyako, after withdrawing her head from the curtains to see the audience, informed them. "Marcus and his team showed up again."

"Shall I give them the invites?" The former Digidestined of Love and Sincerity then asked, earning a nod from Yuna, who then heard the DJ start to announce them.

"Alright, alright. Tonight our lovely ladies have prepared a special performance for a certain few favourites in the audience. You know who you are. And now let's get to know our performers, Serena Tsubasa, Yuna Kurasuta, Naomi Oniami and their pets." The DJ Etemon called, just as the curtains opened to reveal the girls and their Digimon come on the stage, with the settings taking place in a bedroom.

Starting off the act, Yuna sat on a bed and said, stretching her body, making sure the audience got a good view of her breasts and body as she spoke. "I don't know about you girls but I feel quite hot today even after that swim I had."

"Me too. Even after that housework, I wanted to have some fun" Naomi said in reply, acting as sexy as Yuna, but was outdone when Serena climbed onto the bed, sat next to Yuna and smiled, while rubbing Yuna's inner thigh.

"Then let's have some fun." Serena suggested in a seductive voice, gazing lustfully at Yuna, who smiled back and began to strip Serena off her dress, while Naomi stripped herself off her maid outfit, before Serena and Naomi faced Yuna and helped undo her bikini.

As soon as the three were naked, they continued their act, with Namoi starting by licking Yuna's vagina, while Serena massaged Naomi's butt, getting loud cheers, as well as tons of cash, both Real World Ryo and Digi-Dollars from the crowd.

And while the girls continued, from their table, excluding Davis and Veemon, who were still a little distracted and down from Tai and Agumon's outbursts, Takuya, Marcus, Tagiru and their Digimon blushed at seeing them naked as they watched the show with great insight.

-Meanwhile-

Using a surprising amount of stealth to keep from being seen, both by the cameras in the halls of the club, as well as the Digimon keeping patrol over their assigned areas, Mina, Azumi and AquaVeemon had found their way towards Vademon's lab.

Not only glad to see the door was unlocked, but also found it to be a stroke of luck that the place was empty.

"Alright, the coast is clear." AquaVeemon whispered, turning and keeping an eye outside the lab as she said. "I'll keep watch while you two search around. Find anything that can help us save Renamon and the others, or anything that we can send to the boss as evidence."

As AquaVeemon stayed outside as lookout, Azumi and Mina crept in, rummaging through the various books, papers and blueprints on the table, Mina, continuing to search through the papers and whatnot, then thought aloud. "There has a cure. Where? Where?"

I am offering my help to you and Goku. Sure. Also, good news. I have some ideas for the Duskmon battle. :) (I could wait give me a heads up cool I can not wait to hear it legendary n liquid story u guys are working on is really good

"Hey. Check this out." Azumi then called after picking up a book and read through the pages, where she then read aloud. "The effects of the pollen weaken the mental defences of those who breathe them in, allowing Lotusmon, and those close to her to control them and even alter their memories to make them think how they want them to. However, the pollen isn't flawless, it has a weakness. To break the pollen's effect on those under the mind control, it can only be done by true love and antidote V."

"And what is Antidote V?" Mina asked, to which Azumi told her friend. "It is dopamine and norepinephrine, two of the chemicals in the brain that make up love."

"So if we can make the girls feel love, it'll help them remember who they really are?" Mina asked, sounding hopeful.

"Not just love, but true love. We need to find one close to them, somebody who loved them in the past, more than a mere friendship. Their kiss will help them remember who they are, while ridding their minds of the pollen, as well as the effects Venusmon put on them." Azumi said in reply, making Mina smile.

"Perfect. We have our cure." The blonde then said, while Azumi tore the pages from the book and were about to leave, only to stop when the raven haired girl noticed a series of blueprints, beneath all the papers, not like they had been set aside, but like they had been hidden.

Looking at the blueprints with Azumi, though they were fragments, Mina pieced the parts together in her mind and asked. "That's Ebemon, isn't it?"

"Looks like Vademon was planning to use this body to betray Venusmon and Lotusmon and then take control himself." Azumi guessed, before saying. "We need to warn the Digidestined and the others. Venusmon and Lotusmon are a threat, but if Ebemon is ever activated, then it could tear the bonds between Davis, Veemon and the others."

"Guys, we have a problem. Vademon's Datamon are coming, so hide!" AquaVeemon called out from outside as Azumi and Mina took the blueprints and pages and hid, taking cover behind a large pile of machinery, which, on closer look, the girls saw it was Ebemon's body.

'Not good. He's almost completed it.' Mina thought in worry, watching then as the Datamon entered the room, seemingly aggravated at one another.

"How can you be so clueless to leave the blueprints out?" One of the Datamon questioned, before saying. "You know how Vademon is when it comes to studying and researching the behaviour of the mind. If we slip up, he'll be using our minds as part of his next tests."

"Vademon will never know, so long as we don't mess things up in front of him, there won't be any tests or dissection on any of our brains." The third Datamon said, while the second picked up the blueprints.

With the blueprints in their hands, the Datamon began to leave, with the third commenting. "And lock the door."

"Why? Nobody's ever going to come in here. And even if they do, they'll never know what Vademon is doing." The second Datamon said, closing the door and heading off, allowing Mina and Azumi the chance to get out with their prizes.

"We got to warn the heroes. Not only did we find the cure, but Vademon is going to betray Venusmon and Lotusmon. We need to stop him." Azumi said, not caring if Vademon used Ebemon's power on the owners of The Forbidden Pollen, but if any of the heroes or heroines were put in harm because of it, the blonde felt like it would partly be her fault for negligence.

"I got some more news. Yuna, Relena, Naomi, Bridget, Zia and Rachel are planning to take Takuya, Marcus, DATS Agumon, Tagiru and Gumdramon in the back room afterwards so they can have some 'fun' with them. It will also give us our chance." AquaVeemon informed.

Smirking, Azumi teased. "You mean you two will get the chance to see them naked?"

"No!" AquaVeemon said back, blushing heavily, before saying. "We can warn them on what is happening."

"Good idea." Mina commented with a smile as she was glad Davis wasn't involved in what the girls had in mind.

"I hope we're not too late."

-With the boys-

As the night progressed and the girls continued to perform, while Takuya, Marcus, DATS Agumon, Tagiru and Gumdramon continued to enjoy the show, even purchasing a few rounds from the sweet, yet seemingly empty headed Lillymon at the bar, Davis and Veemon focused more on what was happening around them, rather on what had happened between them, Tai, Takato, Mikey and their Digimon.

As Serena, Yoshi and Naomi played with each other, they stopped when Gwen, Rebecca and BlackRenamon got into character and let out small whimpers, staring at the girls with longing, puppy dog and kitty eyes.

"Aww... our poor pets are feeling left out." Yuna commented as she rubbed Rebecca's head, looking over at Serena and Naomi, who both smiled.

"Can't leave them out. Come on girl. Hop on and play with us." Serena said, smiling at Gwen, who let out a happy sounding meow, got on the bed, where she rubbed her cheek against Serena's face, followed by rubbing her body close to the unknowing Digidestined of Love.

"Come on, it's playtime." Naomi said to BlackRenamon, to which Gwen and Rebecca had already gotten on the bed and were in the midst of pleasuring Serena and Yuna.

But not wanting to let Azumi and her friends down,BlackRenamon stopped hesitating and joined, starting by licking Naomi's cheek.

However, while Naomi found BlackRenamon's actions to be cute and her tongue to tickle, the brainwashed of the Amano siblings increased the action as she positioned BlackRenamon on her stomach, got behind her and began to lick BlackRenamon's buttcheeks, making the black furred vixen blush and moan, surprised from Naomi's actions, as well as how it actually made her feel.

Serena, meanwhile, was fingering Gwen, sticking her fingers inside the feline Digimon's pussym making her moan and let out cat-like cries from the pleasure she felt, while Yuna, knowing how much Rebecca liked it, as well as her fans, gave the brainwashed Renamon several slaps on her butt, which not only made Rebecca moan like she was in heat, almost breaking character to beg for more, which Gwen managed to prevent by kissing her, their performance was a great hit, which caused the crowd to cheer on the girls as they continued to play with the female brainwashed digimon.

-Backstage-

As the night progressed and the entertainers changed, with Ruki, Miyako and Laura doing some erotic belly dancing for the crowd, Haruka, taking a moment to break away from her duties as a waitress and becoming a temporary messenger, moved towards the heroes.

"Glad to see you guys could come." Haruka said as she gave Takuya, Marcus, DATS Agumon, Tagiru and Gumdramon invitations, where she then explained. "This is from Yuna, Relena, Naomi, Bridget, Zia and Rachel. They wanted to see you after the show."

"Wow. Thanks." Gumdramon said, commenting as he, like most put in the same situation, was looking forward to being in private and hanging out with a bunch of naked women. "We'll be there."

However, not receiving their own invitations, Davis and Veemon felt a little left out, thinking it was best that they just headed back to the apartment and let their friends have fun without holding them back, only to stop when they heard small whispers.

"Psst... Davis... Veemon... over here..."

Turning to the whispers, both saw and recognized the pair as Mina Ryuichi and AquaVeemon, who, after getting the attention of the boys, made a motion for them to come over.

'I wonder what this is about.' Davis thought himself, feeling Mina and the female Veemon wanted him and Veemon for something and were soon going to find out.

-Around the same time with Tai and the others-

Tai's group were resting by the bridge, looking at the starry sky, their thoughts full of confusion, conflict and anger, hating how Davis and the others went to a strip club, but also felt anger at themselves for how they reacted.

"Despite everything that Davis and the others have been doing, this night is beautiful." TK commented, earning a nod from Patamon, who had to ask. "It is nice, but I've been thinking. Don't you think we were too rough with Marcus and the others? I know we're mad at them for hanging out at a stripper's club, but I know they still want to find gatomon and the others. They are still our friends, right? Shouldn't we forgive them?"

"No way!" Agumon, Guilmon and Shoutmon said together in unison showing they were still angry at them, with Shoutmon resisting the urge not to go back to his old ways and attack everything that irritated him.

"I agree with them." Mikey said, where the Red General then added. "I cannot believe they are forgetting Kari, Gatomon, Zoe, Yuna, Rhythm and Naomi just to be with some strangers."

"Look I am mad at them too, but we mustn't get our anger get the best of us." Tai said, hating to bring up such a bad topic as he added. "Otherwise we might bring back SkullGreymon, Megidramon or something even worse."

"Yeah, you might be right Tai." Agumon sighed, staring up at the sky and saying. "But still... I know Biyomon's here somewhere."

"That's right. We just need to find those Alpha and Gemma guys. They must have a lead to Sora and the others if they want to get rid of us so badly." Tai said, to which Takato respected and agreed with Tai as he said. "That's a good idea, and if we find them and their partners, we find Rika, Renamon and all the others taken from us."

"It's a start. Gatomon, we have a lead now!" Patamon cheered.

"Just wait, Renamon. We'll find you no matter what." Guilmon said with a determined tone as he looked at the night sky, knowing that somewhere in Venia, the foxy Digimon was waiting for him to save her.

"And I am one step closer on finding Lunamon." Shoutmon added, longing to see his love and his Queen once again and hold her in his arms, feelings Mikey felt similar towards Angie, but suggested. "We can start tomorrow. Let's head back to the apartment and get a good night's sleep."

With that said, the heroes agreed and headed back to the apartment, unaware of the the upcoming trouble their friends were about to get in.


	8. Private Room Pleasures

Arriving at the backstage, Takuya, Marcus, DATS Agumon, Tagiru and Gumdramon all smiled when they saw Zia, Rachel, Yuna, Relena, Naomi and the Cho-Hakkaimon, Haruka, all were smiling back at them.

"We're glad you came." Zia said as she approached Takuya, wrapped her arms around the left side of his body, while resting her head on his shoulder.

"We hoped you liked our performances." Rachel added as she joined the brunette and the brainwashed Warrior of Wind, getting close on Takuya's right side, which made him blush at having the two hotties all over him.

"And we hope you like what we have planned." Naomi then said as she took Tagiru by his hand, smiled at him with an enticing look, before leading the brunette to the girls' private quarters, followed closely by Takuya, Marcus, DATS Agumon and Gumdramon, where the girls took to the beds, with Yuna and Relena sharing one, Naomi and Haruka sitting on the end of a second, while Zia and the Ranamon took to a third bed, letting their beast sides take over as they got on all fours and stared at Takuya with longing and lustful eyes.

Upon seeing the girls on the beds, as well in their skimpy outfits, the boys were left silent, all felt great arousal at seeing the girls, but were a little hesitant on acting on their feelings.

"Still thinking about Nene?" Namoi asked, which caused Tagiru's expression to turn solemn as he nodded.

"It's alright. Just think of this as a way to relieve some of that tension." Naomi said with a smile, trying not to force Tagiru into doing anything, she just wanted to make him feel good.

"Tonight, we are yours'." Haruka added, gazing at Gumdramon with a longing look, who was the first to act, joining Naomi and Haruka on their bed, where the near naked Cho-Hakkaimon slipped off what clothing she had, allowing Gumdramon to see her naked form, arousing him and causing him to act on his arousal as the X scarred Digimon pounced upon Haruka, where she landed on her back as the Superstar Digimon began to ravage her neck with kisses and small bites.

While Gumdramon had gotten into the mood, with Haruka moaning at Gumdramon's actions, also feeling his hammer-like tail move down and slide over her chest, Tagiru feeling convinced by Naomi's words, joined her, he too kissing the redhead, which she gladly returned.

And after Takuya joined Zia and Rachel, both relieving the Wielder of Flame of his jacket and shirt, blushing at seeing his well-developed body, both guided the brunette on his back and began to kiss his chest, wanting to start off with them pleasuring him, while Marcus and DATS Agumon joined Yuna and Relena.

"Is this your first time?" Marcus asked Yuna, who thought about the question and realized that she wasn't a virgin.

"We must admit, we have never done this with our other customers, but something about you makes me want this." Yuna then said.

"And don't worry about payment, consider this on the house." Relena added with a kind tone and gentle smile as she lay on her back, before moaning as she felt DATS Agumon kiss her, filling her with a pleasant warmth and making her kiss the amber reptilian Digimon back.

With the boys now in a better mood, deciding to take a break from their search, the girls all smiled, both in looking forward to what the night held for each of them, as well as seeing Takuya, Marcus, Tagiru take off what clothing was left, leaving them in their underwear, with Takuya in a pair of firered boxers, Marcus wearing a simple white pair, while Tagiru wore a light blue pair that had a star pattern on them, which Naomi found a little cute to see the brunette's underwear matching his shirt.

The female Digimon, meanwhile, helped to with their males, rubbing around their sheaths to cause their members to come out, where Relena began to see DATS Agumon's cock and continued to rub it, while Haruka, both aroused from what Gumdramon had done to her and feeling his dick already out, positioned the Superstar Digimon so he was lying down, allowing the brainwashed Cho-Hakkaimon to lick around Gumdramon's balls.

With the Digimon getting into it, after pulling down their boxers, Yuna, Relena and Naomi smiled as they saw the boys' cocks and began to lick them as well.

"Zia... Rachel... you both are amazing...!" Takuya groaned, never expecting his first time having sex would resolve in a threesome, but he wasn't complaining.

As Zia and Rachel continued, glad to hear Takuya's words and groans of pleasure, both looked at each other and nodding as they worked as a team to continue in pleasuring the Warrior of Flame, both wrapping their breasts around Takuya's cock and started moving them up and down, licking around the tip when it came into view.

While the girls continued, Marcus and DATS Agumon, being the two amongst the others to actually have sex, both were more in control when compared to Takuya, Tagiru and Gumdramon.

"Oh wow... Oh, Yuna...!" Marcus groaned at the sensation of Yuna's tongue licking around his member, before she moved her head down, taking Marcus' cock into her mouth, not only making the brunette groan louder, but it made Yuna smile, glad to hear Marcus enjoying her actions, while part of her felt as though she had experienced such pleasure before.

She just couldn't remember where.

"Relena..." DATS Agumon groaned at her oral skills, which caused Relena to stop for a moment and ask. "Is this to your liking?"

"It is. But how about we do something that makes us both feel good?" DATS Agumon suggested in reply, intriguing the girl and was about to ask what the Digimon had in mind, before she received her answer when DATS Agumon grabbed her hips, surprising her when he flipped them around, with Relena now on her back, while DATS Agumon was on top of her, his dick hanging close to her head, while she could see DATS Agumon had his hands on her thighs and his head in between her legs, greatly turning her on.

"Agumon, I..." Relena began to say, only to stop and moan loudly as she felt DATS Agumon slide his tongue around her pussy, licking it clean of the escaping sexual fluids, before probing inside of her.

"Oh, Agumon!" She then cried out at such pleasure, before the red haired girl returned the pleasure, resuming her actions on DATS Agumon's dick as she moved her head upward and started to lick his member and around his balls.

With Tagiru, the Superstar groaned as he felt Naomi give him a blowjob, his first indulge in intercourse, causing him to groan in pleasure.

"Naomi, you... you are really good at this..." Tagiru groaned, feeling a sudden dominance rise up as he placed his hands on the back of the girl's head, forcing her to take all his cock into her mouth, which she did so, glad to know Tagiru was liking the pleasure she was giving him and glad he was getting into it.

And looking over at Haruka, Naomi could see Gumdramon was really getting into it, showing great dominance as he had the green haired Digimon on her back, his hands holding her head as he pushed and pulled his cock in and out of her mouth, which Haruka just moaned to, finding being in such a submissive position a turn on.

But after several more minutes of pleasure, the boys felt their climaxes, groaning loudly as they came, releasing their seed and filling each of the girls' mouths with their sexual fluids, save for Takuya, with his spurting all over Zia and Rachel's bodies, which made them smile, before they put on a show for the Legendary Warrior and licked each other clean.

"That was amazing..." Tagiru panted, never expecting anything to feel as good as victory, making Naomi smile, before she lay beside Tagiru and asked as she ran her fingers up and down his member. "I'm glad to hear that. But what's say we get to the best part?"

All Tagiru could do was nod, watching as Naomi positioned herself above Tagiru, lowering her right hand to her vagina and spreading her lower lips, making the Superstar blush greatly.

"Naomi, I have to admit, I have never done anything like this." Tagiru said, sounding a little nervous, which Naomi heard in his voice, causing her to lean down and gently kiss Tagiru's cheek.

"It will be fine. Just try and relax." The unknowing sister of Yuu Amano said in reply, lowering herself and moaning as she felt Tagiru's cock slowly enter her vagina, while Tagiru groaned at the feel of Naomi's pussy clamping around his member.

Getting it all inside of her, Naomi looked at Tagiru, his face flushed and small groans escaped from him.

"How does it feel...?" She asked, also feeling pleasure building up in her.

"Tight..." Tagiru groaned. "So tight, so good...!"

"And it will only get better." Naomi informed.

"For now, let me do this, then when you feel you are ready, join in." She then said, causing Tagiru to nod and watch on as Naomi placed her hands on tagiru's chest and began to pull herself up, removing all but the tip of the brunette from her pussy, before going back down and continuing, filling both with pleasure as Naomi continued to slide up and down Tagiru's member.

"Ready for more, my sexy dragon?" Haruka asked with a grin as she prepared to have some pleasure of her own with gumdramon, moving into a more submissive position as she got on all fours, facing away from Gumdramon, but looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"You bet!" Gumdramon replied, showing that while he was half the size of the green haired girl, he was still ready and more than able to satisfy her, proven when the X scarred Digimon then got behind Haruka, placed his hands on her hips and pushed his cock into her waiting pussy, making her arch her head back and moan loudly.

"Gumdramon!" She let out in lust, enjoying the feel of Gumdramon inside of her, while Gumdramon groaned at the tightness of Haruka's pussy, but didn't slow down in his actions, continuing to thrust in and out of Haruka with great vigor, making her moan out. "More! Oh, Gumdramon, give me more...!"

"I'd be more than happy to..." Gumdramon groaned in reply, continuing his actions, with both Digimon moaning and groaning in pure pleasure, which Tagiru, still with Naomi on top of her, noticed.

"I think I'm ready..." Tagiru informed, trying to do as Gumdramon was doing, only he sat up, bringing himself and Naomi into a sitting position, where he placed his hands on her, guiding her up and down his cock.

Having to ask, Tagiru questioned. "Is this... is this any good...?"

"It's amazing...!" Naomi replied, moaning at the pleasure Tagiru was giving her, which encouraged the Superstar to continue, adding to Naomi's pleasure by placing his right hand on her breasts and rubbing them.

While Tagiru started to get into his pleasure, making love to Naomi, Marcus and DATS Agumon were both already in the middle of pleasuring Yuna and Relena.

Staring off, Marcus, being more dominant with his actions, positioned Yuna on all fours, lining the tip up with her slit, where he then gripped her hips, before moving forward and thrusting his manhood in Yuna's pussy.

Thrusting it in and out of Yuna, Marcus groaned in pleasure, while Yuna let out a cry of pleasure from feeling Marcus's cock inside of her.

"Oh, yes... Oh, Marcus... that's so good... Oh, yes... yes...!" Yuna cried out as Marcus kept doing the unknowing DATS officer, filling both her vagina and body with nothing but pleasure.

"Loving this, Yuna?" Marcus asked with a smile, continuing as he reached down and grabbed her boobs, roughly fondling them, which turned Yuna on at Marcus' continued display of dominance, making her think. 'This Yoshi he is looking for is one lucky lady if she gets to have this every night.'

"Yes… Oh, yes…!" Yuna then managed to answer, happy to receive such pleasure from one she found irresistible, handsome and sexy, while also happy to see Relena enjoying her time with the Agumon.

"Oh, yes... Agumon... It's so deep... You're so deep inside of me... It feels so good... Keep going... And don't stop...!" Relena moaned out in sexual pleasure as Agumon thrust his manhood in and out of Relena's vagina, both of them moaning and groaning in sexual pleasure and excitement.

"Oh, yeah... Oh, yes... You're so nice and tight... It's so good... I can barely contain myself...!" Agumon groaned out in ecstasy as he felt Relena's vagina walls clamp down tightly on his cock, using the skills he had picked up on mating with Rhythm to pleasure Relena, oblivious that they were one in the same.

With Takuya, he was still on his back, with Zia and Rachel staring at him with longing and lustful faces, namely at seeing Takuya's member, erect and pointing in the air.

"So I am going to do both of you, or...?" Takuya began to ask, unsure exactly what to do, being his first time, as well as it being his first time in a threesome, Zia and Rachel just smiled, before Rachel said. "Oh we don't mind sharing you, right, dear?"

"Of course not." Zia replied with a smile, which increased as she watched as Rachel turned her attention completely to Takuya, moving herself over Takuya's body, hovering over his cock, which made her moan at feeling the tip just rubbing and brushing against her pussy.

And while Rachel was about to lower herself down, Zia couldn't help herself as she got behind Rachel, grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down, forcing all of Takuya's manhood inside of her, making Takuya groan loudly, while Rachel began to moan, only for it to be silenced as Zia turned Rachel's head to hers' and kissed her deeply.

"Oh wow... so this is sex...?" Takuya let out, before commenting. "It feels great...!"

"And it'll feel even better." Zia said with a purr in her voice, allowing the brainwashed Ranamon to continue to ride him, while she lay beside Takuya and started to kiss around his neck and chest, causing Takuya's groans of pleasure to increase.

For another hour, the couples continued, the sounds of pleasure filling the room, only for some of the boys to reach their limits, with Takuya groaning as he came first, filling Rachel's vagina with his seed.

But removing herself from Takuya, Zia and Rachel both smiled in lust to see the brunette's member was still hard.

"It's your turn now, Zia." Rachael said with a smile, making Zia smile back as she got on fours, moaning as Takuya got behind, inserted his penis inside her waiting pussy and started to make love to her.

And while Tagiru, Gumdramon, Marcus and DATS Agumon eventually had their orgasms alongside the girls they were pleasuring, all had more than enough energy for a second round, which Naomi, Haruka, Yuna and Relena all looked forward to.

-Outside their quarters-

Finishing her performance and heading back to their room, Rebecca was looking forward to a nice warm shower, especially if Ruki or any of her sisters joined in to help clean her.

But arriving at the door, Rebecca saw the brainwashed Beastmon standing just outside, her ear pressed to the door, while she was pleasuring herself with her right claw.

"What are you doing, Bridget?" Rebecca asked, making Bridget fall backwards in surprise.

"Oh, just listening in on what our sisters are up to." Bridget replied, before she explained. "Haruka and some of the other girls invited some serious hunks over and are getting a little action."

"Well it's about time." Rebecca said with a smirk, deciding she could wait until her sisters were finished with their mating, then ask them how the boys were.

"They are having so much fun. I wish I have a male to play with me like that." Bridget then said with a dreamy sigh, her desires getting the best of her as she had a quick glimpse of a young man with spiky brown hair, gray eyes, who was completely naked, save a pair of goggles around his head.

"Yeah me too. I'm get excited thinking on it." Rebecca admitted with a smile, with a dreamy sigh too, before she put a hand to her breast and gave it a squeeze, before both snapped out of their sexual fantasies and looked at each other in confusion.

"That's funny. When I was wondering what it would be like to have sex with a great male, I got an image of a red dinosaur-like Digimon that had bat-like ears and a a hazard mark on his chest. I wonder who it was and why they were in my mind?" Rebecca asked.

"Who knows?" Bridget asked in reply, before admitting her sexual thoughts and saying. "I got an image of a male in my mind too, only he was human, he was only wearing goggles on his head and I was all over him, as if he was catnip."

"That's odd. Oh well, we'll find our males one day. Come on, let's let them finish up, then we can get some details." Rebecca replied with a smile, making Bridget smile back, before she nodded and left with Rebecca, to leave the others in privacy.

That was until Naomi and the others were finished, then they would be questioned about their times having sex.

-With Naomi, her sisters and the boys, sometime later: End Lemons-

After the groups had finished making love, with Takuya, Marcus and Tagiru on their backs, holding Zia and Rachel, Yuna and Naomi close, while DATS Agumon and Gumdramon were on top of the satisfied forms of Relena and Haruka, both lying on their stomachs and feeling their members still in their pussies, Yuna turned and smiled at Marcus as she said. "Thank you for a great time."

"I hope we see you again." The brainwashed DATS girl then added with an enticing tone, to which Marcus smiled and nodded, before he, along with the others got up and got redressed.

"I'm sure we will." Marcus replied, putting his pants back on and walked up to Yuna.

"And I hope we'll have some more fun." Marcus said as he stroked Yuna's cheek, making her smile.

"Come on guys. It's getting late, let's find Davis and Veemon, then get back." Marcus told the others, earning nods from the boys as all began to head off.

"Pleasant dreams." Takuya said, just before leaving, which made Zia and Rachel smile, from Takuya's show of kindness and knowing that after such amazing sex, it was sure to replay itself in their dreams.

-Meanwhile-

Remaining oblivious to the cameras in their room, the girls failed to know that their actions had been recorded, angering Venusmon and Lotusmon.

"I knew something like this would happen!" Lotusmon snarled as they watched the mating from the monitors, before she calmed down a little as she pointed out. "But it seems my pollen is holding strong. They still don't remember who the boys are or who they really are themselves."

"Not strong enough. I saw Rebecca and Bridget outside their room and they beginning to remember Guilmon and Mikey" Venusmon said.

"Perhaps I should up their dosage or see if Vademon has any devices we can borrow to form distrust to Tagiru and his friends." Lotusmon suggested, even thinking of brainwashing them all a second time, just in case, leaving them as empty headed dolls for them to control.

"Let's not go that far." Venusmon said, though liking her lover's enthuisam, part of the reason their club had become so popular was because of the girls and their attitudes, knowing with mindless drones just stripping and having sex, it wouldn't be as entertaining.

"As for you." The corrupt Goddess then said, her attention drawn to Sparrow Unit, Alpha and Delta. "When those guys are about to leave, eliminate them."

"As you command, Mistress Venusmon" Delta said.

-Around the same time-

With their quarters occupied, knowing Haruka and some of the other girls had invited some special guests over for some 'fun', Mina, AquaVeemon, Azumi and BlackRenamon were in one of the private rooms, keeping up their disguises as simple strippers as the blonde sat upon Davis' lap, her arms wrapped around his neck, while rubbing her lower body around, causing both to blush, Mina at feeling her actions were 'exciting' Davis, while Davis was blushing, knowing Mina could feel his erection, embarrassing the leader of the younger Digidestined that he couldn't control his hormones.

However, Davis was also embarrassed by Veemon's behaviour, to which AquaVeemon was dancing before him and whenever she would turn around, Veemon, feeling his desire get the better of him, would slap AquaVeemon's buttocks and comment on her fine ass.

With the camera focused on the girls giving Davis and Veemon their lap dances, Azumi picked up and then covered the camera with Mina's shorts, before saying. "Ok, we're good to talk now. Lucky for us, the cameras in the private rooms cannot record sounds."

"Lucky break." AquaVeemon said with a smile, yelping again when she felt Veemon slap her butt.

"Veemon, knock it off!" Davis scolded his partner.

"The act is over, we don't have to pretend we were into it." He then said, hoping Mina to believe his words and not think he was a pervert for his earlier erection.

"You're right. Sorry. So what's going on here?" Veemon asked with curiosity in his voice, which increased, as did Davis', when Azumi unzipped her jacket and from it, she withdrew the blueprints and pages they appropriated from Vademon's lab.

But before any questions to the plans could be asked, Azumi noticed a distressed look on BlackRenamon's face and caused her to ask. "BlackRenamon, are you alright?"

"Not too good." BlackRenamon admitted, before she let out crossly. "I know we are acting, but if I have to making out with my sister again, I'll go mad."

"Your sister?" Asked Veemon.

"BlackRenamon is Renamon's younger twin sister." AquaVeemon said in reply.

"Huh? You mean Rika's Renamon?" Davis asked in surprise, making BlackRenamon nod.

"Listen, we don't have much time before one of the technicians come in here and find out what is wrong with the security camera. What we can tell you is we are undercover agents of DATS and Hypnos." Azumi told them as she withdrew a Digivice that looked similar to a D-Power, only it was black in colour and had purple trimmings around the screen, while Mina held up a D-3, similar to Davis', only it was a light blue shade.

"We need your help. First things first, we need to get out of here because it's not safe here, and we need to tell Tai and the others about all this too." Mina told Davis.

"So you're telling us that you girls are part of Hypnos and DATS?" Davis whispered, making Mina nod.

"Boy... to think this place is used for villainous activities." Veemon said as he looked at the blueprints, not exactly sure what he was looking at, but could tell parts of it were for a weapon.

"One would never expect such a thing from a strip club." Davis commented in reply, only to have to then ask. "But what's this have to do with Keira and the others?"

"We'll tell you once we've got all you heroes together, I promise. But for now, we need to escape." AquaVeemon told them.

"Then it time for you three to Digivolve and get the heck out of here." Azumi said to Veemon, AquaVeemon and BlackRenamon, her tone full of seriousness, which made the others nod.

And while Davis and Veemon were still a little thrown off at what they had heard so far, they listened to their hearts, knew the girls could be trusted and prepared themselves.

-A while later-

"So where is Davis?" Marcus asked as he, Takuya, DATS Agumon, Tagiru and Gumdramon were waiting outside in the alleyway of The Forbidden Pollen, unsure why, but one of the waitresses, a blonde haired LadyDevimon, had told them to use the fire exit rather than the front door.

"Well I think we should head back and endure what wrath Tai and the others have planned for us." Takuya said, about to take his leave, but stopped when a feral sounding roar was heard, followed by a missile that came out of nowhere and blasted the area, throwing Takuya and the others back from the force of the blast, where they fell back and crashed to the ground.

"What was that?" DATS Agumon groaned as he pulled himself to his feet, before crying out as he was attacked when a dark figure, riding a motorcycle shot past and slashed at him with a set of claws, just before turning, revealing the attacker to be Demon Unit, who then withdrew his gun and shot DATS Agumon in the arm, knocking him back down and causing Marcus to get up, ready to defend his partner against the attacker, only for Alpha and Delta to appear in front of him and punched him in the face and stomach and then kicked him to the ground.

And like DATS Agumon and Marcus, as Gumdramon rose, his body froze when he heard a screeching sound above and looked up and saw Sparrow Unit heading towards them.

Stunned, the Superstar Digimon questioned. "Is that... Sparrowmon?"

"Lightning Lasers!" Sparrow Unit called as she attacked, firing electricity from her Zanahoria pistols, hitting Tagiru and Gumdramon and making them crash back in pain.

With the sudden attacks, Wolf Unit appeared and pinned down the beaten form of Takuya to the ground, Demon Unit grabbed DATS Agumon by his throat and held him up, causing the reptilian Digimon to struggle in the Digimon's grasp, feeling his air supply being cut off, while Sparrow Unit pinned Gumdramon against the wall, leaving Alpha and Delta to Marcus and Tagiru, where they attacked the duo, grabbed the beaten up pair by their faces and held them up.

"Who are you guys and what's the deal beating us up?" Tagiru choked, trying to use his reputation as he asked. "Don't you know who you are dealing with?".

"We are following the orders of Mistress Venusmon. You have gotten too close to those girls and you must be destroyed for it." Demon Unit said, continuing to strange DATS Agumon, while aiming his gun at the amber coloured Digimon's chest.

But before they could finish them off.

"Thunder Blast!" A male and female voice cried out powerfully, just before twin bolts of lightning hit Sparrow Unit, making her scream in pain, not only from the attack, but with the lightning, it was messing with the wiring and chips implanted in her head, causing her to then let go of Gumdramon as she crashed to the ground.

Wondering who was attacking, Alpha and Delta saw Raidramon and a female version of Raidramon, which landed before them, revealing Davis and Mina on their backs.

The female Raidramon had skin that was a shade lighter compared to Raidramon's.

She had less armour on her legs, but a little more around her chest, covering her more private areas.

"Davis..." Marcus choked as he saw him.

"You! What do you think you're doing?" Alpha demanded, letting go of Tagiru as he turned to Mina.

"Stopping you from hurting our friends!" Davis snarled, before yelling "Now!"

"Fire Ball!" A voice then called from above, where all looked up, just to see a nine tailed fox attacking, releasing a barrage of fiery spheres from her tails, all of which hit around Alpha and Delta as well as Demon Unit and Wolf Unit, producing a wall of flame, keeping them at bay and allowing Marcus, DATS Agumon and the others a chance to back away and escape.

After attacking, Azumi and Youkomon, the purple furred Kyubimon, landed before them, where Azumi faced Davis and Mina.

"Grab the others and let's get out of here. And bring Sparrowmon too. I'm sure we can repair her." The raven haired girl instructed.

"Right!" Mina said as she helped Sparrowmon onto Youkomon's back, while Tagiru and Gumdramon willingly got on, keeping hold of Sparrowmon so she wouldn't fall off, before Mina then helped Takuya onto AquaRaidramon's back, while Davis helped Marcus and DATS Agumon onto Raidramon's back, before getting on himself.

"Ok, that's everyone. Let's get out of here!" Davis then called, earning a nod from Raidramon, just before he and the female Raidramon then galloped out of the alleyway, leaving the attackers in their dust tracks.

Rushing through Venia, confused at their current situation, Tagiru asked. "Davis, what's going on? Why are Mina and Azumi with us?"

"Yeah. I thought they were just strippers." Gumdramon added without thinking ahead.

"These four are undercover agents for DATS and Hypnos. They are here on an important mission." Davis informed Tagiru and the others as they continued to venture through the city, cutting through alleyways to make sure that none could follow their tracks, just before Mina nodded and said. "That's right. We were assigned by Yamaki and Chief Sampson to find out anything about the recent disappearances."

"And thanks to BlackRenamon's tracking skills, we were able to locate that all those captured, wound up at The Forbidden Pollen." Azumi explained, where Youkomon added. "We let ourselves get captured so we could spy more and find out just what was happening behind the curtain, so to speak."

"But why is a strip club so important?" Takuya asked, still a little confused and still weak.

"Because Venusmon and Lotusmon are behind everything." The female Raidramon said.

"Do you remember that LadyDevimon who told you to use the fire exit? Well she wasn't always an employee of The Forbidden Pollen. Two weeks ago, she was just a BlackGatomon and partnered to a Katsuko Nagima. However, Venusmon and Lotsumon captured BlackGatomon and brainwashed her with Lotusmon's mind control pollen, the same thing has happened to most of those working at The Forbidden Pollen, and they don't even realize it, which is why we need stop their plans, as well as Vademon's plans." She added.

"And why those girls are important, that can wait until we get you and Tai's group together." Youkomon said, believing it was best, so all could hear and answer their questions.

"You're with DATS? I cannot believe it." Marcus muttered, before losing conscious, followed by DATS Agumon, Gumdramon, Tagiru and Takuya.

"Hang on, guys. We be back at the apartment soon." Davis called as they rode on. "I just hope Tai, TK, Takato, Mikey and the others believe us."


	9. Truth of The Forbidden Pollen

At the apartment, Tai, Takato, TK and Mikey were trying to discuss a plan on finding Alpha and Delta, huddled together looking at a map on the table, while Agumon, Patamon, Guilmon and Shoutmon were by the balcony window and in a sulking mood.

"The last time we saw them, they attacked us in the alleyway." TK said, remembering their last encounter.

"Right, so we need to try and figure where they might strike next." Takato said, looking carefully at a map of Venia.

But with the single encounter in the alleyway, it wasn't much to work with.

"How about...?" Mikey began to say, spotting a location where he had heard of a Venusmon in charge of it, only to stop speaking when the door burst open, Davis and Veemon ran in, carrying Marcus and DATS Agumon on their backs and yelling in a panic. "Tai! Guys! We need your help!"

"Davis, calm down. What is...?" Tai began to say, only to stop when he saw Marcus beaten up, stunning Tai to see such a sight and asked in shock. "What in the world happened to Marcus?"

Seeing Marcus beaten up shocked TK, Takato and Mikey too.

"We've got bad news, Tai! Bad news!" Davis called as Veemon rushed over to Agumon and cried out. "Davis is right, Agumon. We've got big trouble!"

"Look, if it's about your little stripper problem, we want no part of..." Agumon began to say bitterly, thinking they would go on about the stripper club again, before seeing DATS Agumon all beaten, which silenced him and caused the Digimon of Courage to question. "What happened?"

"Why are they beaten up?" Shoutmon asked in shock as Guilmon and Patamon stopped sulking, left concerned for their friends.

"Are you Tai Kamiya, Takato Matsuki, TK Takashi and Mikey Kudo?" A feminine voice asked, just as Mina entered the room, alongside AquaVeemon, the pair carrying the unconscious forms of Takuya and Gumdramon,

"We need to talk." She then said, her expression serious as Azumi entered, carrying Tagiru in and BlackRenamon follows.

However, as dire as the situation seemed, seeing the girls and their revealing outfits, Shoutmon had to ask. "Hold on. Don't you work at that stripper's club?"

"They do, but they are also agents of both Hypnos and DATS." Veemon told them as Guilmon looked at him in shock.

"What? DATS and Hypnos?" Guilmon questioned, surprised, while a little ashamed he had judged and stereotyped the girls, who then lay the unconscious ones on the beds, just before Azumi and BlackRenamon headed out, returning with Sparrowmon in their arms.

"Sparrowmon!" Shoutmon called upon seeing his friend, who gave no reply, causing the Digimon King to ask. "What happened to her?"

"We attacked her. We had no other choice." AquaVeemon admitted, before clearing up any confusion. "But we only did it because she had been programmed and brainwashed into attacking Gumdramon."

"Brainwashed?" Agumon asked, knowing all too well about such a topic, remembering the Dark Ring and Dark Spiral incidents.

"We have much to tell you. But first, I need to restore Sparrowmon personality and remove what devices Vademon placed in her head to control her." Azumi said, jsut as she and BlackRenamon lay Sparrowmon's being on a table, managed to open the compartment on the back of her head and started to rewire and remove any chips and devices that were not part of the real Sparrowmon.

Watching as Azumi continued her work, removing another chip, Patamon broke the silence as he asked. "Vademon? What exactly are these guys up to?"

"While Venusmon and Lotusmon are using their club as a way to draw in customers, it's a front so they can gain wealth, power and add any females they believe would make a nice addition to their group of brainwashed performers." BlackRenamon explained, remembering seeing several women come into the club, only to be caught and brainwashed like those before them.

"And what's more, Alpha, Delta and the Digimon Wolf Unit and Demon Unit, are the ones who beat up your friends." AquaVeemon said, making Tai scowl as he questioned with anger in his tone. "Those guys again?"

"I know you are mad at them, but they too are being manipulated. You might know Alpha and Delta better as Matt Ishida and Christopher Anouma." Mina told them, shocking Tai, Mikey and the the others by this and yell. "WHAT?!"

-A hour later-

"Sparrowmon, are you alright? Hello? Say something!" Shoutmon's voice was heard in the dark as Sparrowmon's circuits went back online.

She opened her eyes, revealing them to be back to normal.

And after looking around, Sparrowmon had to ask. "What happened? Where am I?"

Glad to see she seemed like her old self, Shoutmon smiled as he said. "Sparrowmon, it's good to see you're alright. Looks like Azumi managed to fix you up and get rid of all those unwanted installations and rewirings."

"Shoutmon, I am glad to see you again. The last thing I remember was being attacked by Digimon back at the magma Zone and knocking me out. The rest is a blank" Sparrowmon said, trying to remember what had happened next, but found it was like part of her mechanical mind had been wiped clean.

"I am glad you're ok." Gumdramon, now recovered, though bandaged up, commented as he approached her, but had to ask. "But why did you attack me?"

"I attacked you?" Sparrowmon asked, confused and certain she would remember attacking her friends.

"She was controlled by Vademon. He rewired Sparrowmon's mind and ordered her to eliminate those she now considered her enemies. They also put this device to torture her if she failed in her mission, but I removed it." Azumi told them as they showed them a chip she had removed from Sparrowmon's head, before dropping and stepping on it, crushing it into the floor to make sure it never harmed Sparrowmon again.

"I did that?" Sparrowmon asked, shocked at her behaviour, before facing Gumdramon and saying. "Gumdramon, I am so sorry."

"It's ok. At least you're back to normal." Gumdramon replied with a smile.

"And a little rest now and you'll be at one hundred percent in no time." Shoutmon assured her, making Sparrowmon nod, grateful to have such caring and understanding humans and Digimon in her life she could call her friends.

DATS Agumon, Marcus, Tagiru and Takuya were awake as well, as well as bandaged up, while they too listened to what was happening with the club, Sparrowmon and those under Venusmon and Lotusmon's influence.

"So Matt is Alpha?" Tai asked, earning a solemn nod from Mina, just before Mikey had to ask. "And Christopher's Delta?"

"I am afraid so. They have fallen under a brainwashing spell that Venusmon put on them." Mina replied, before going into detail. "She used her power to weaken their minds, to the point they couldn't think for themselves and awoke the personalities of Alpha and Delta."

"As for Gabumon, Impmon and Christopher's pack, Vademon used similar chips as he did with Sparrowmon to control them." BlackRenamon told them.

"And whether it is luck or not. Since Impmon isn't a machine Digimon, Vademon placed a single chip on the back of his neck, so removing it should break him from the control Vademon has over him." The black furred vixen then added.

"That Vademon, how dare he control Matt and Gabumon!" Agumon said as DATS Agumon nodded and added with determination, as well as a fist to his palm. "Yeah, we'll get them back, one way or another."

"Before you go off with your Fighting Time method, there is an easier way. The mind control devices placed inside of Gabumon and Christopher's Digimon are based off some Data of the Black Gears, so they can be destroyed through your Digivices. This method should work on Matt and Christopher too." Mina said, before handing them the pages they stole and saying. "But take a look at this."

Taking the pages, TK read aloud. "The effects of the pollen weaken the mental defences of those who breathe them in, allowing Lotusmon, and those close to her to control them and even alter their memories to make them think how they want them to. However, the pollen isn't flawless, it has a weakness. To break the pollen's effect on those under the mind control, it can only be done by true love and antidote V. It is made dopamine and norepinephrine, two of the chemicals in the brain that make up love."

After reading, TK then asked. "Why show us this?"

"Because it's time you know the truth about what happened to your friends." Azumi said in reply, where the raven haired girl then informed. "You see, the true identities of the most popular girls at the club are... well... we'll start one by one."

Mina nodded sadly, hating to say what they knew, but also knew it needed to be revealed as she then said. "Tai, Agumon. Two of the girls there, Serena Tsubasa and Beth... they are actually Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon, brainwashed and altered."

Tai's and Agumon's eyes widened in shock and horror as they heard this.

"Wait... that was Sora and Biyomon?" Veemon asked in shock, putting the pieces together as he thought aloud. "Then Keira Taoterra and Gwen are...?"

"Yes, Kari Kamiya and Gatomon." BlackRenamon said, gaining shocked looks on TK and Patamon's faces.

"Kari... you too?" Tai said still in shock over what he heard on Sora and now hearing his sister had been brainwashed too.

"Mia Shido and Penny are actually Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon." AquaVeemon said, before adding. "Not only did they alter their appearances, but they forced Palmon to Digivolve to Lillymon and dumbed her down to make her seem cute and sexier."

"And Miyako Koshin, she is actually Yolei Inoue." AquaVeemon then added, making Davis blush as he remembered her trying to give him a lapdance.

"Aww, Ken's gonna kill me!" Davis groaned, which caused Veemon to say. "Not if Yolei remembers and does it first."

"This is terrible." Patamon said as the Digidestined could not believe what they had just heard, but the evidence all pointed to The Forbidden Pollen being the source of their friend's vanishing.

"Alexis O'Neal and Jennifer Saito, they are Alice McCoy and Jeri Katou." BlackRenamon then informed, which surprised the others, namely Takato and Guilmon.

"And there's more. Takato, Guilmon, this might be a shock to you, but Ruki Akano and Rebecca are Rika Nonaka and Renamon." BlackRenamon told them.

Takato and Guilmon were shocked in horror as they heard that, hearing their loved ones had been brainwashed as well and were now mindlessly stripping for money.

A horrid feeling hit Takuya, hating the thought, but had to ask.

"Don't tell me... Zia and Rachel are...?"

"Zoe and Ranamon." AquaVeemon said, making Takuya scream in horror and said "I had sex with both of them and I didn't know!"

"Takuya, it's alright." Mina said, trying to assure the upset Warrior of Flame as she added. "I'm sure if the roles were reverse and you were altered into Agunimon and brainwashed, Zoe and Ranamon would find it hard to know it was you."

"Not helping." Takuya said sarcastically.

"Then consider this. Like the other girls, Zoe and Ranamon refused every offer when customers paid them extra to try and spend time with them in the private rooms, but when they saw you, they wanted to be with you because somewhere in their minds, they can still recall who you are, who it is they love." Mina then said, leaving Takuya silent, while Tai spoke up.

"Does this include Sora and the others?" He asked.

"It does." BlackRenamon replied with a nod, before saying. "Each hold a love for you, which keeps them from sleeping around with other males."

"However, Venusmon and Lotusmon have noticed this and are thinking to redo the brainwashing, even going as far to make them into mindless sluts." Azumi informed.

"They will never succeed with that, not if we have anything to say about it!" Guilmon snarled, which earned a nod from Takato, who said with a combination of anger and determination. "Got that right, boy."

"And Marcus, Agumon. I am sure you realize by now that Yuna Kurasuta and Releena Hita's true identities are Yoshi Fujieda and Rhythm?" Azumi asked, which made Marcus and DATS Agumon nod, both angered from how the women they loved were not only being used, but how they slept with them and failed to know it was them.

But remembering what they had said regarding Takuya and his loves, Marcus and DATS Agumon remained calm, saving their energy for when they would confront Venusmon and Lotusmon and make them pay for using others for such perverted and selfish desires.

"Angel Suitokin is Angie Hinomoto and Laura is Lunamon." AquaVeemon then said sadly as Mikey was in shock, as was Shoutmon, who yelled. "My Lunamon. My sweet little Queen is a stripper now!?"

"I'm afraid so." Mina said, sad that the boys were all getting hurt by the truth, but had to go on.

"As for Namoi Oniami, Bridget, Aria Kyapucha, Mira and Haruka... their true identities are Nene Amano, Beastmon, Airu Suzaki, Mervamon and Opossumon." She informed.

"Then that means..." Tagiru began to say at the realization his first time having sex was with the brunette he had fallen in love with, while Gumdramon was in shock as he realised that he yiffed Opossumon/Cho-Hakkaimon.

"They used their pollen to brainwash them and then altered their bodies and personalities to make them appear as different people." Azumi then said, causing Veemon to say. "And they were right there, under our noses!"

Shoutmon however was getting more and more furious about this before he screamed. "Unforgivable!"

Letting out all his rage, Shoutmon ran around the room in a fit.

"I'll show those two sexual witches nobody messes with my Queen and get away with it! Not on my watch!" He yelled, thinking as he had when he first established the Fusion Fighters and thought going in as Shoutmon X7 would solve their problems.

"Wow. Seeing him run around like that is making me dizzy." Gumdramon commented, never seeing Shoutmon so mad, before watching as Agumon and Veemon then grabbed and restrained the Digimon King.

"Shoutmon, calm down. We'll save them." Agumon called, feeling empathy like Shoutmon, but knew his rage would only get in his way of rescuing those he care for, causing Shoutumon to then take a deep breath as he calmed down.

"I guess we owe you an apology." Tai said to Marcus. "If I knew Sora would be at that club, I wouldn't have lashed out on you like that."

From the apology, Marcus smiled as he put a hand on Tai's shoulder and said. "We're all at fault here. But now that we know where they are there, we can do what we came here to do, rescue those we care for."

"And with this antidote V, we can fix it up no time." TK said as he looked at the pages.

With the humans and Digimon all starting to feel better, all determined to save their friends from Venusmon and Lotusmon's hold, BlackRenamon sat next to Guilmon and has to ask him something. "Tell me, how strong do you feel about my sister?"

"Sister? Renamon is your sister?" Guilmon asked in surprise.

"Yes. Before Renamon joined Rika, we lived in the Digital World together, fighting alongside each other to grow strong. But on the day Renamon sought a Tamer, I felt as though she was abandoning me and so I left her. I spent many weeks in the Digital World alone, doing my best to survive. However, I thought things would change when I met Venusmon and became her lover. Using my Mega form, Kuzuhamon, I joined Venusmon to find my sister. However, after she revealed she had another woman she had taken to her bed, Lotusmon, my heart was broken. But I still wanted to see my sister again and continued to follow them, that was until both began to become power-hungry and wanted many riches. So I left them and I met with Azumi, where she became my Tamer, helped me find the right path and helped me find you and my sister." BlackRenamon told him, which surprised Guilmon to hear Renamon had a sister, BlackRenamon was once sided with their new enemy, while also taken by surprise when she admitted to her sexual relationship with the blonde.

"The good news is that Venusmon has no idea that Kuzuhamon and BlackRenamon were the same Digimon." Azumi said, her comment getting a confirmed nod from BlackRenamon.

"But how did you get involved with Venusmon and this stripper stuff?" Takato had to ask.

"We, as well as Mina and AquaVeemon let ourselves get captured and were their slaves for the time being so we could get some info on what they were planning. Luckily, our willingness to join made Venusmon skip brainwashing us, otherwise we might've not wound up in this situation." BlackRenamon said, where she then added. "And thanks to my sister, Kari, Rika and Gatomon, they convinced Venusmon and Lotusmon to promote us to strippers so we had more chances to sneak around the back and more private areas."

"They really turned Renamon into a sex-crazed slut, and I never forgive them for that." The black furred vixen then said, feeling anger and sadness at what they had done to her sibling.

Guilmon was also furious about Renamon's manipulation as well, but he approached BlackRenamon and had a word of comfort.

"I see... to answer your question, I am very much in love with Renamon and I will do anything in my power to save her and bring her back. I am glad for your help. Thank you for telling me where she is." Guilmon said, gaining a smile from the black furred vixen.

"It is no problem. Just promise me after you save my sister, you will treat her well and love her, never taking her for granted." She said as Guilmon nodded, smiled and said in reply. "That's a promise."

"Also what with these blueprints?" Mikey then asked as he looked at the blueprints, which looked familiar to him, but he couldn't remember exactly where he had seen such a construct.

"Vademon is planning to betray Venusmon and Lotusmon by uploading his mind into an Ebemon body he had built in secret. We need to stop him before he puts his plans to fruition." Mina said.

"You're right about that." Mikey commented, remembering Lilithmon's Ebemon using its power to brainwash Shoutmon and most of the Fusion Fighters, turning them against him.

"But how do we get in now?" Takuya asked.

"I'm pretty sure that they'll be onto us." The brunette then pointed out.

"I have a plan. There's no doubt that Venusmon will sent Matt and Christopher after you while they work on a virus to make Yoshi, Nene, Zoe and the others mistrust you. But I'll return as Kuzuhamon and bring Sora, Kari, Mimi, Yolei, Rika, Alice, Jeri, Angie and the Digimon over to you, as you have not met them." BlackRenamon said.

"They will no doubt see Kuzuhamon as their long lost Mistress. And Venusmon and Lotusmon will think of her as long lost partner." Azumi explained, before facing Sparrowmon and saying. "Sparrowmon, you will go undercover as their drone, Sparrow Unit. While there, you will give the guys every detail needed."

"Ready to do my duty!" Sparrowmon replied, eager to assist in saving Nene and the others.

"I will have antidote V made up, and after we free Matt and the others, you can use it to free Sora and the others." Azumi informed.

"Sounds like a plan. But how do we free Yoshi and the others with that virus still inside them and messing with their heads?" Marcus then asked.

"Same way with antidote V. First, you need to talk to them, to get their true personalities to surface, even if it's for a second, before we inject the serum in you, which is when you kiss them. The love they will feel from one who actually cares about them and isn't just using then should free them." AquaVeemon said in reply.

But with one problem down, there was a second.

"And what of Vademon?" Agumon asked.

"Plan C. After freeing Rika and the others, we are gonna trick them and then destroy Vademon before he does anything else and defeat Venusmon and Lotusmon once and for all." Mina said with a confident voice and a cheerful smile.

"Sounds good to me. To free Yolei, we need Ken." Tai said as he turned to Davis "Can you contract him and let him know?"

"Unless you think you can kiss her better." Takuya teased making Davis scowl at his joke, before quickly drawing his D-terminal and began typing.

"Last I checked, most of the Digidestined, including Ken, were with Henry and Ryo, back inthe Real World and following some earlier leads Hypnos left. We'll need them if we want to save Alice and Jeri." Takato pointed out, before he asked. "Can you tell them too?"

"Already on it" Davis said in reply, finished his email, before adding the need for the Tamers to come and assist in their rescue mission.

"And we need to destroy or cover the cameras too, that way Vademon will have no idea what we are doing." BlackRenamon said, making Patamon grin and say. "Leave that to us."

"Perfect. Now let's put our plan into action!" Mina called, knowing that while their goal was dangerous, it'd be worth it to save all those being manipulated.

-Back in the Real World-

Following their next lead, which lead to a dead end, the Digimon were a little saddened, while Ken, Henry and Ryo remained determined.

"Henry? Can we take a break? We've been searching for ages." Terriermon whined as he rested on Hawkmon's head, who too felt somewhat tired.

"We cannot give up, not until we find Jeri and the others." Henry said, determined, almost fixated on finding his friends and his girlfriend.

However, the group stopped when Ken's D-Terminal went off, which the Digidestined of Kindness retrieved from his pocket and read the message.

Curious, Ryo asked "Whose it from?"

"It's from Davis!" Ken replied, before summarizing what he had read. "What?! They found them! They are at a city called Venia, a city which is new in the Digital World.. Yolei and the others were brainwashed into thinking they are strippers and they need our help."

"They found Yolei?" Hawkmon asked, just before saying. "That is good news."

"No argument here." Terriermon replied, glad he didn't have to go on searching, while Henry smiled, knowing his best friend had assisted with such a discovery and thought. 'Thank you, Takato.'

"Then there's no time to lose. Let's find Venia!" Cyberdramon called as all took their leave and prepared to venture back into the Digital World.


	10. Manipulation and Freedom

Back at The Forbidden Pollen, Venusmon had just entered Vademon's lab, finding Lotusmon, was in the middle of her own experiment, crushing up some violet petals in a bowl with a mortar.

As she approached Lotusmon, wrapping her arms around her lover, Venusmon asked. "So have you came up with something that will make our little slaves distrust those boys?"

Smiling, Lotusmon tilted the bowl down, causing the now crushed up petals to fall before her, which she then said. "With this powder, the trust that they feel will be used against them. It will make them think the boys are just using them, while making them more trusting and suggestible toward us."

"Very good." Venusmon replied, giving Lotusmon's cheek a kiss, who smiled at her lover and told her. "We'll use it on them while they are sleeping, that way it will have a greater effect on their minds. It will replace their dreams with horrid nightmares that will scare them and make them come to us."

"And with this, we will have no more troubles." Venusmon then said, about to claim Lotusmon's lips in a heated kiss.

"Except one trouble..." A voice interrupted, surprising Venusmon, while Lotusmon was a little annoyed, for both turned to see Kuzuhamon and Sparrow Unit come in the lab.

"Kuzuhamon? You're back? Where have you been, my sexy vixen?" Venusmon asked, breaking her embrace with Lotusmon and held Kuzuhamon close, her actions filling Lotusmon with jealousy, certain she had seen the last of Venusmon's old lover, while Kuzuhamon remained calm, doing her best not pry Venusmon off of her.

"I been travelling around, continuing my search for my sister, which lead me here." Kuzuhamon said in reply, before asking. "How is she doing?"

"Very good. Thanks to a little 'convincing', Renamon realized that she doesn't need a Tamer and is happily employed here." Lotusmon said in reply, which angered Kuzuhamon at knowing the truth of what had become of her sister.

"I am glad to hear that." Kuzuhamon lied, before asking. "Would it be alright with you if I saw her?"

"She's still working and won't be finished for a few hours." Venusmon replied, just before Lotusmon, though showing an obvious dislike for the shaman Digimon, had to ask. "I'm sure you didn't come here just to say hello to Rebecca... I mean Renamon, so what brings you back to us?"

"I wished to rejoin you. After I left, I realized leaving you was a big mistake." Kuzuhamon said, knowing how to get on Venusmon's good side as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, smiled at her and asked. "Can you please take me back?"

And before Venusmon could answer, Kuzuhamon leaned forward, kissing her, which filled Kuzuhamon with disgust, but pretended to enjoy making out with the corrupt Goddess.

"I forgot how great a kisser you were." Venusmon comment, breaking from Kuzuhamon's lips and smiling. "Welcome back, my dark vixen."

But with Kuzuhamon back, Lotusmon wasn't pleased.

"Venusmon, are you certain about this?" She asked, before saying as she glared at Kuzuhamon. "While I trust you, my Goddess, how do we know we can trust her?"

"Because I have a few good and new ideas. Even with that virus, that won't stop the guys from winning their trust again, which is why I have my own method to deal with them." Kuzuhamon said.

"And what is your plan?" Lotusmon asked, still sounding untrustful.

"If Alpha and Delta failed I came up with a new idea. We make those heroic pests our guards. Sparrow Unit, bring them in." Kuzuhamon ordered.

"Yes, Mistress Kuzuhamon." Sparrow Unit replied in a distant tone, leaving the room for a moment and returning as she brought in a wheeled trolley that had eight masks that were mostly white with red eyes and black markings.

"These are special masks I designed. Each contains a copy of my yang energy, which allows me to control those who I place them on. How do you think I got in here in the first place?" Kuzuhamon pointed out, before saying. "I figure I'll place them on Tai, TK, Takato, Mikey, Agumon, Patamon, Guilmon and Shoutmon's faces and brainwash them into not only serving us, but disposing us of Davis, Veemon, Takuya, Marcus, Shoutmon, Tagiru and Gumdramon for us."

"Why cannot I just control them with my pollen?" Lotusmon questioned, feeling a little left out.

"Their minds are too strong for your pollen to take effect." Kuzuhamon said, where she then added with a smirk. "My masks will take effect at once, turning your problems into willing servants."

"Seems like a good plan to me. I'll leave that in your hands if Alpha and Delta fall us." Venusmon said with a smirk, both glad at Kuzuhamon's plans and to have her back.

And as Venusmon was about to leave, she turned to Lotusmon and said. "And don't worry, my dear lotus. I haven't forgotten about you."

"Finish this off tonight. I want them changed by tomorrow morning." Venusmon instructed

"As you wish" Lotusmon said in reply, glad to obey her blonde haired lover, but watched bitterly as both Kuzuhamon and Sparrowmon left the room.

Once the pair were are out of the room, walking along, Sparrowmon said with a smile, showing her emotion. "That was good acting, Kuzuhamon. Very convincing."

"Thank you." Kuzuhamon said, wiping her mouth clean, trying to get the taste of Venusmon out, before she told Sparrowmon. "What they didn't know that these are just ordinary masks just to trick them later on."

"And now that we've gained their trust, let's move on with the plan." The dark shaman Digimon then said, earning a nod from Sparrowmon, who said in reply. "And it's a good thing Ken and the others managed to get into contact with Yuu and Damemon. He managed to come up with something to trick Lotusmon and Venusmon."

"Then let us begin." Kuzuhamon instructed, starting their plan to bring down The Forbidden Pollen and save all those under Venusmon and Lotusmon's control.

-Within the girls' quarters, before the girl's bedtime-

"Hmm... I wonder what's taking Zia, Rachel, Yuna, Relena, Naomi and Haruka so long?" Miyako asked as she and the others slaves awaited for their sisters to come out of the shower, all curious and had their own questions as to what they had done when Takuya, Marcus, Tagiru and their Digimon showed up.

"Yeah, I want to know what it felt like when they mated." Laura said, going into details as she added. "What they did, what positions they were in, everything."

"Greetings girls" Came a voice from the entrance, causing all to turn around to see Kuzuhamon before them.

"You're Mistress Kuzuhamon!" Jennifer gasped as she saw her, bowing in respect as she added. "Our third Mistress."

And with Jennifer showing her respect, so too did the other girls as they too bowed, following one of the mental commands in their heads left by Lotusmon and made sure that Kuzuhamon could get a good view of their chests.

"It's good to see I am well known." Kuzuhamon commented, just before saying. "I have returned to check on you lot."

"Is there anything you want from us, Mistress?" Serena asked.

"Yes. You've been stuck in here for a while now. Perhaps you'd like to see Venia and what's it like. I could give you a tour." Kuzuhamon offered with a friendly smile.

And though they had been brainwashed to not leave The Forbidden Pollen, from the direction of the Digimon they saw as their third Mistress, as well as finding themselves a little curious and excited, the girls accepted the offer, with Gwen happily saying. "A tour? Wow. What a honour."

"Do you think we'll meet any handsome guys like Yuna and the others while we are out?" Keira then asked, feeling a little excited at meeting a complete stranger she felt comfortable with, one who she felt comfortable talking to, as well as taking to her bed if they had time.

"I am certain you will. So you humans girls, get dressed in anything you want. Digimon, stay as you were" Kuzuhamon said.

Serena, Keira, Miyako, Mia, Ruki, Jennifer, Alexis, Angel and Aira all nodded with eagerness and got dressed, picking out the sexiest clothing the could find, while Gwen, Beth, Rebecca, Laura and Penny stayed as they were, though Beth, Gwen and Rebecca stood naked, but none had any problems with showing of their seductive forms.

"We're all ready." Ruki then said with a smile.

"Excellent. Now, let's get this show on the road." Kuzuhamon said in reply as she allowed the girls to go pass her, towards the main entrance, only to see Rebecca looking at her curiously.

Curious herself, Kuzuhamon asked. "Yes?"

"Pardon me for asking but... have we met before?" Rebecca asked in reply, before she told the dark shaman Digimon. "It's just... you smell familiar."

"No, I am afraid this is the first time I have ever seen you." Kuzuhamon lied.

"Now get along, little vixen" She then ordered, giving Rebecca's butt a slap, making her giggle, decide to focus on their night out and headed out, following the others.

With the girls now under Kuzuhamon's watch, leaving, she faced Sparrowmon and told her. "Ok, while I distract them, you plant the dummies."

Sparrowmon nodded as she entered the girl's quarters, withdrew a scroll she had concealed within one of her thrusters, which she then unfurled, filling the room with smoke as several dummies of the girls appeared in the centre of the room, making her smile, glad Yuu and Tuwarmon had managed to contact them beforehand.

But focusing, Sparrowmon then placed the dummies in the beds, covered them with sheets to make it look as though they were all sleeping.

"Try controlling the girls now, you witches." Sparrowmon said, before leaving, just as the showers stopped and the girls all stepped out, their bodies dripping wet as they entered their bed chambers.

"That was a good shower." Haruka commented, drying herself off, paying close attention to her breasts and pussy, which made her moan a little and left her feeling aroused, only for her and the other girls to see their sisters already in bed, but not pleasuring each other.

"I guess the others must have gone to bed." Naomi commented, mistaking the dummies as their sisters.

And while Zia, Rachel and Haruka were a little upset, wanting to ask their questions and to indulge their sisters in pleasure, they all decided to go to bed themselves.

"Night girls" Relena said with a smile as she turned off the light, joined Yuna in one of the beds, where the pair cuddled as they slowly fell asleep in their embrace.

And as the girls all fell asleep, Lotusmon soon snuck in, smirking deviously.

"Now to work my magic." She said and spread her pollen on Zia, Rachel, Yuna, Relena, Naomi and Haruka, seeing their expressions changing, from content to pure discomfort.

-Within their dreams-

With each of the girls, their dreams had started off wonderfully, finding themselves completely naked, while on top of them was the man/Digimon they had made love with, staring down at them with lustful eyes, before they moved down and engaged them in a deep and lustful kiss, adding to their pleasure as their hands began to rub their breasts, making the girls desire more as they returned the kiss, looking forward to whatever the boys had planned next.

However, once the pair broke from their kiss, the girls gazed at the boys with lust, only to see them staring down at them with little to no emotion.

Curious, as well as a little worried by the way they were being started at, the girls had to ask. "What's wrong?"

"I just realized something." The boys said in reply, just before the girls were thrown into shock when black vines burst from the mattress, wrapping tightly around their wrists and legs, making the girls then cry out as thorns dug into their skin and they were brought down, positioned on their knees, forced to look at the boys ahead of them, who said with an uncaring tone. "You're nothing but a slut. I already got what I needed from you."

Hearing such words broke the girl's hearts and caused them to tear up, where they then asked. "Why? Why would you say such things?"

"Because they don't care for you." They then heard Venusmon say, just before the blonde Digimon appeared, taking the place of the boys, where she held her hand out and caused the vines around the girls' arms and legs to vanish, where they then fell into Venusmon's lap, who held them close to her chest.

"Not like I do." Venusmon then said in a gentle and caring tone, just as she moved her hand down, lifting the girl's head up and smiled at the girls, while wiping a tear from their cheek with her thumb.

"They are just like any of the male customers, he just cares about himself. He would say anything, even making up some story about a missing girl who looks like you, just to get close to you and have a shot of having sex with you. He doesn't care about you, only himself." Venusmon lied.

"He does...?" The girls asked, sounding hesitant, but from Venusmon embracing her, treating her so kindly, they started to believe their Mistress was right.

"He does." Venusmon replied, continuing to lie, while Lotusmon's powder continued to weaken their minds and influence them, leaving them vulnerable.

"We will never leave you, you can trust us." Venusmon told the girls, who felt a warmth around them, making them look to see both Venusmon and Lotusmon were embracing them, to which all they could do was nod in reply as her eyes dulled and glazed over, giving into the lies and saying in reply. "I... I trust you... Mistress..."

"Very good." Lotusmon said with a smirk as her hands gently roamed across the girls' bodies.

"Who needs a liar like him when you have me, Lotusmon and your sisters?" Venusmon then asked, grabbing the girl by her chin, moving her head and claiming her lips in a deep and caring kiss.

"I don't need anyone else... I only need you..." The girls replied with tones mixed of love and anger, love towards those who were the true manipulators and mislead anger to those who actually cared about them.

"And we have you." Venusmon then said back, before she and Lotusmon engaged the girls in a passionate, three-way kiss, filling their body with pleasure, which increased as Lotusmon moved her right hand in between the girls' legs and started to rub and massage her vagina, oblivious that the pleasure was being caused from outside her mind, a secondary effect of Lotusmon's powder, to ensure that the trust between Mistress and slave would remain in their minds.

As the girls squirmed around in their sleep, showing discomfort, before soon relaxing, where they began to moan, Lotusmon watched with a smirk.

"Seems my powder is working perfectly." She commented with a grin.

"Now to use this on Serena and the others too." The Mega Level Digimon then said, approaching the bed where she believed Rebecca and Ruki to be sleeping, only to pull the sheets down and was stunned to see the dummies.

"What is this!?" She questioned, before pulling off Beth and Serena's bed sheets to reveal another set of dummies, making her question. "They're gone! But... but how!?"

But the answer soon came to her, causing Lotusmon to throw the bowl of powder to the ground in rage, where she then yelled. "Kuzuhamon!"

-Meanwhile-

Walking through the streets of Venia, the girls and Digimon were all in awe at how beautiful it was, with Beth commenting. "Wow, look at the view."

"I have been here my whole life and yet I have never taken the time to admire the beauty of this place." Gwen added, still unaware her memories were false as she and the other girls continued to admire the scenery, allowing Kuzuhamon to act, where in, the dark shaman Digimon placed her left hand under her mask, into her ear, where Azumi had installed a small communicator, and began to speak.

"Azumi, I got the other girls out of that club and are taking them around the town. Have Alpha and Delta make their move?" She whispered.

"Yes. They coming towards Tai's group now. Keep Sora and the others occupied when it's time for them to come." Mina's replied through the device, causing Kuzuhamon to nod and head off, causing the girls to happily follow their Mistress, who knew they had a tight time schedule and was certain by now Lotusmon had found the trick she and Sparrowmon left behind.

-Outside the club entrance-

Lotusmon came out of the clab, enraged, not caring about anything else but finding and making Kuzuhamon suffer.

"I am sorry Venusmon, I knew that Kuzuhamon couldn't be trusted, but I still allowed her to get away. I promise you, my love, no matter what it takes, I will find and crush Kuzuhamon!" Lotusmon stated in fury, determined to crush the dark shaman Digimon and any who sided with her.

-With Kuzuhamon-

While Kuzuhamon, Azumi and the others were moving in on their plan, waiting in an alleyway, Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, Mikey, Tagiru and their partners were starting their plan as they were joined by their friends, Ken, Wormmon, Henry, Terriermon, Ryo, Cyberdramon, Yuu and Tuwarmon.

And while the Warrior of Flame was a little saddened to see no sign of his team, he knew Koji and the others would be part of the next stage of their plans.

"Nice of you guys to join us." Davis said with a smile, just before bumping fists with Ken, while the others were all glad to see each other and knowing that soon, those they had lost would be safe.

"No worries, Davis. I am just glad we got here." Ken said, smiling back at his best friend, also smiling when Veemon and Wormmon showed similar joy to seeing each other as the gently bumped heads, due to Wormmon's tiny arms unable to bump fists.

"So are you guys ready?" Mikey then asked, earning nods from the others as they prepared their part of the plan.

"Now remember, Guilmon. Beelzemon is being controlled by a device on his neck. Aim for that." Takato said to Guilmon, making his partner nod.

"I won't forget." Guilmon replied, determined to save Beelzemon, as were the other Tamers, wanting to have their friend back.

"And though the chips controlling MetalGarurumon and Christopher's Digimon have been implanted in their head, while Matt and Christopher and being controlled by Lotusmon's pollen, remember, your Digivices can break the control over them." Mina said.

"Oh we know how to deal with mind control devices and all that." Tai said in reply as he held his Digivice in his right hand, while Agumon held onto Sora's.

Tai, Davis, Ken, TK had their Digivices grasped in their hands, with Agumon holding Sora's, while Veemon was in possession of Kari's.

Takato and the Tamers held their D-Powers, as well as a Blue Card, ready to fight, all certain they wouldn't need to use such power as their Biomerge, but if it went to such extremes, they were ready.

Lastly, Mikey not only had his Fusion Loader, but Angie's as well, keeping it in his pants pocket, while Yuu had his Fusion Loader readied, he kept Nene and Airu's in the pockets on his shirt, almost a symbol of keeping the two women he cared about most in the world to his heart.

With all prepared, they waited, but didn't have to wait long, for Guilmon's ears twitched as he heard a revving noise in the distance.

"Listen... the sound of a motorbike. They're coming." The Bearer of the Digital Hazard mark then said, just before the others heard the revving engine of a motorbike from the distance.

And it was just seconds later that Demon Unit tore through the alleyway on Behemoth, passing the various heroes and turning to face them, while Alpha, Delta and Wolf Unit approached from the entrance, trapping all inside.

"So, you lot again." Alpha said, earning a nod from Tai, who said back in a serious tone "Yeah, us again."

"I thought we told you to leave or you suffer the consequences" Delta said.

"We're not leaving, not when we know the truth." Mikey said back, determined to save Angie and the others, as was Shoutmon, who summoned his mic and prepared for battle.

Staring at the group and telling they wanted to fight, Alpha was about to oblige, but stopped when he saw the heroes had gotten some back up, noticing Ken, TK, Henry, Ryo, Yuu and their Digimon, causing him to say. "So you're with those who we were ordered to attack? Our Mistresses wants them out of the way, but if you planning to defend them then you will go down too."

"Talk big while you can." Patamon said.

"But we know the truth about everything... and about you." The Digimon of Hope then said, puzzling Alpha and the others, causing him to question. "And what are you talking about?"

"You are not yourselves. You are being brainwashed by Venusmon and Lotusmon to do their dirty work." Guilmon stated, just before facing Demon Unit and asking. "Isn't that right, Beelzemon?"

From Guilmon's words, as well as being called Beelzemon, Demon Unit felt something inside him, causing him to shake his head, ignoring the confusion he felt as he asked. "What did you say?"

"You heard him." Terriermon spoke up. "Don't you remember who you really are? Or do you like being used by others?"

"Shut it!" Demon Unit snapped, letting out some of his old personality, only for the chip on his neck to send a jolt through him, ridding Beelzemon of his thoughts and free-will once again.

Seeing the vacant look in Beelzemon's eyes, the Tamers all knew there was no more point in try to reason with him, while the Digidestined and Fusion Fighters tried their luck, hoping their words to free their friend's from the manipulation.

"Matt, I don't want to hurt you, but I will do what has to be done in order to get you back." Tai said to Alpha in a determined tone.

"That goes for you too, Christopher." Mikey told Delta, his tone matching the determination of Tai's, while Alpha and Delta just stared at the Goggleheads.

"The only ones who will defeated will be you." Alpha stated, just before Wolf Unit got before him, awaiting the command to attack.

"We held back, but this time we destroy you completely." Delta said, drawing out his Fusion Loader, calling out the mind controlled forms of Greymon and MailBirdramon.

"Digifuse." Delta then ordered, combining his Digimon into MetalGreymon, who mindlessly stared down those he once fought alongside with.

And like BlackMetalGarurumon, he too waited for commands to destroy those that opposed their Mistresses.

But before Wolf Unit or Cyber Unit One were given their orders to attack, something snapped within Demon Unit, causing him to let out a yell as he attacked.

"Double Impact!" He exclaimed, firing at Guilmon, ignoring the commands to hold back and felt he had to combat the red dino Digimon out of all of them.

Guilmon, thanks to his training, just avoided the bullets with his speed, before he leapt over Beelzemon and he saw the device on the back of his neck.

"There!" Guilmon said to himself, his maw filling with flames as he readied to attack.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon then called, unleashing the fires in his maw, hitting the device, causing Demon Unit to grasp his head and yell in pain as the device controlling him was destroyed.

And with no hold over him, Beelzemon's skin turned back to its regular colours, just before he collapsed, De-Digivolving back to Impmon, who lay unconscious on the ground.

And despite being manipulated, showing actual concern, Alpha questioned. "How did they defeat Demon Unit so quickly?"

"You'll find out, because it's your turn now." Agumon said as he and Tai walked toward Alpha and Wolf Unit.

"We must do as we are commanded." Wolf Unit said as he prepared to attack the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage, only for them to act fast.

"Now!" Tai yelled as he and Agumon held out their Digivices, causing the screens to fill with light, which was then unleashed, hitting Alpha and Wolf Unit, causing both to scream in pain as the hold over them was being removed.

Black mist began to leave Alpha's body and the various chips implanted in Unit Wolf's head was unable to withstand such power.

"Hey, Ken. Let's give them a hand." Davis said, seeing Alpha was putting up some resistance, conflicted between his loyalties, to which Ken nodded as he rushed alongside Davis.

Both held up their D-3s to help Tai, causing more light and causing Alpha to scream further as the black mist left his being.

And like his partner, Veemon added his power, helping Agumon by holding up Kari's D-3 and causing Wolf Unit to roar in agony, feeling the light tearing his obedience towards Venusmon and Lotusmon, before the Digidestined won when the chips that were controlling MetalGarurumon were all destroyed, while all the dark pollen exited Matt's being, finally freeing the Digidestined and Digimon of Friendship at long last.

"That did it!" Ken said as MetalGarurumon switched from his Black form and back to normal, just before he De-Digivolved back to Gabumon and was caught by Agumon and Veemon as he fell, while Matt returned to his old self as his hair returned to his rightful blond colour and he collapsed in Tai and Davis' arms.

"What did you do!?" Delta asked, now showing shock and rage.

"The same thing we're gonna do to you guys!" Mikey called as Delta turned, only to watch as Mikey held up his Fusion Loader, which began to glow with a pure energy, causing Delta to scream in pain as he felt the combined energy and Mikey's very soul countering the control over him.

"It's time you two wake up as well!" Shoutmon called, charging at Cyber Unit One, who slammed his foot down, crushing Shoutmon, or so he thought.

"Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that." Cyber Unit One Shoutmon say, realizing that despite their differences in size, Shoutmon was using his great strength to keep Cyber Unit One from crushing him.

"And we have another surprise." Shoutmon then said with a smirk, his words confused Cyber Unit One, until a cloud of smoke appeared in front of him, where Tuwarmon and Yuu emerged from.

"It's all up to Yuu now." Tuwarmon said, causing the blond to nod as he withdrew his Fusion Loader and was thrown at Cyber Unit One, activating his Digivice and pressing it against Cyber Unit One's head, making him roar in great pain at feeling Yuu's energy rid his mind of the impurities that were controlling him.

With Cyber Unit One distracted, Shoutmon managed to push the Digimon's foot off of him, where the red dragon Digimon then rushed over to assist Mikey.

"Catch!" He heard Tuwarmon call, just as the ninja Digimon threw Nene's Fusion Loader to him, which Shoutmon caught, approached the conflicted form of Delta, grabbing his corrupt Fusion Loader and pressing Nene's against it, where both were enveloped in light, while inside Christopher's Cyberdramon, Deckerdramon and the other Digimon that served Christopher all groaned, grasping their heads as they felt the energy breaking the hold over each of them.

And giving his own energy, Shoutmon let out a loud cry as Christopher's Fusion Loader glowed with a red light, removing all traces of corruption and control from the Digimon within, while Mikey did the same for Delta, to which all the dark pollen exited from his body, his hair returned to its blonde colour.

Delta was no more.

"Great work guys." Guilmon said, glad to see their friends saved, while Azumi withdrew her Digivice to inform her partner that they had succeeded in rescuing the boys.

"Kuzuhamon, we succeeded in rescuing Matt and Christopher. Bring the girls here at once." She instructed, where she heard the dark shaman Digimon say. "I'm on my way."

Ending her conversation with Kuzuhamon, Azumi looked over to check on how Matt and the others were doing, where she saw the Digidestined of Friendship start to awaken as he groaned for a bit, held his head and looked up to see Tai, Davis and TK looking down on him.

"Matt, are you alright?" TK asked hopefully.

"TK... Tai... Davis..." Matt said quietly, just before Tai and Davis help him sit up.

"What happened?" He then questioned, wondering why he and his friends were in an alleyway, to which AquaVeemon spoke up as she informed the Digidestined of Friendship. "You were kidnapped by Venusmon and Lotusmon, who then brainwashed you to do their bidding."

"We were being controlled?" Matt questioned, before everything came back to him.

"That's it! I remember now! It was Venusmon! She attacked me and Gabumon when trying to find a gift for Mimi after Sora and I broke up." He said, angered at first, before glad he was no longer a pawn to manipulate, smiled at his friends and said. "Thank for freeing me. I owe you all, big time."

"Glad to hear that." Tai replied, before having to inform. "Because we need your help. Mimi is being controlled too and we need you to help us free her."

"Me?" Matt asked curiously, though wanting to help, he was curious as to why Tai was specific about whom would be there to save Mimi.

"While Mimi is under Venusmon and Lotusmon's control, she has been brainwashed in a different form compared to how they manipulated you. Lotusmon's pollen is clouding her thoughts, making her act as how they want her, but if you were to release the chemicals, dopamine and norepinephrine, in her mind, they would counteract the pollen and save her." Mina said, just before infoming. "Oh, and you have to make her remember who she is and then kiss her when she is trying to remember who she is."

From what Mina said, Matt was a little surprised to hear such a solution, but nodded, determined to save Mimi, just before hearing the familiar voice of gabumon, glad to know he too had been saved.

"Oh... my head..." Gabumon groaned as Agumon and Veemon helped him sit up, rubbing his head as he opened his eyes and saw his friends looking at him happily.

"Gabumon, are you ok?" Patamon asked, causing Gabumon to nod, before having to ask. "I am fine, but did something happen?"

"You were being controlled, but Agumon saved you." Veemon said, patting Agumon's back and embarrassing the Digimon of Courage a little.

"So it wasn't just a bad dream?" Gabumon asked, remembering the things he had done and hoped them to be all in his head.

"I am so sorry." He apologized, feeling guilt and shame for his actions, only for Agumon to place his hand on Gabumon's shoulder, smile at him and say. "It's alright. We are just glad to have you back."

"Don't sweat it. It's good to have the team back together." Veemon added, which made Gabumon smile at their forgiving attitudes, just before they informed him on what had become of their friends and what was needed to save Palmon.

"Impmon, can you still stand?" Henry asked as Guilmon helped Impmon up, who clutched his head and replied with anger in his tone. "I'm alright, but man my neck hurts. I cannot believe I've been controlled like some kind of puppet. I swear those witches will pay for messing with my head!"

"Just rest now, we'll take the rest from here." Guilmon advised as he helped Impmon sit down on the wall, earning a nod from Impmon, who did as advised, but said in reply. "Alright, but don't think you can get rid of me that easily. I'm just going to rest my eyes and after that, I'm getting back into the fight."

And while Impmon began to drift back to unconsciousness, sleeping, Christopher began to awaken.

"Arrgh... my head..." Christopher groaned as Mikey helped him up, where he then questioned. "Did something happen to me? I remember Lotusmon attacking me out of nowhere and that's it."

"You were brainwashed by them, but we freed you." Mikey explained, to which Shoutmon nodded and said. "It's good to have you back."

"Thank you." Christopher said, smiling at Mikey, Shoutmon and the other members of the Fusion Fighters, just before holding his Fusion Loader out and calling MetalGreymon back inside for a well deserved rest.

But come the time, Christopher would call upon his Digimon and gladly fight alongside his allies in taking down The Forbidden Pollen.

-Back at The Forbidden Pollen-

Entering her quarters, Vademon was curious as to what Venusmon wanted from him.

"Is there something wrong, Mistress?" He asked, seeing the blonde with a displeased look on her face, making Venusmon wonder what had upset her, as well as where Lotusmon had run off to.

"Looks like we lost Alpha and Delta. Someone freed them from our control." Venusmon said, stunning Vademon.

"That's impossible." Vademon stated.

"I can expect Lotusmon on her failure, but my chips were genius." He then added, knowing he'd be unable to say such things if Lotusmon were around.

"I'm afraid it is true." Venusmon replied, before smiling as she said with confidence. "But I have faith in Kuzuhamon that she get the job done."

-Meanwhile-

"Guys... thank you so much for saving us." Gabumon said as he and the others regained their strength, where the Digimon of Friendship then added. "They made into their guards, into assassins to kill our friends. We cannot let them manipulate anybody any longer."

"We have to stop them." Cyberdramon stated with determination, looking forward to fighting, no just to show his power, but to save those who considered his friends.

"First, we need to free the girls and then take the battle to The Forbidden Pollen" Yuu said.

"Guys, you better get ready!" Sparrowmon then called as she flew in, where she then informed. "Kuzuhamon is coming with our enslaved friends!"

"Ok. I've got Antidote V ready, so get ready for your shots." Azumi said as she withdrew a bottle with a pink liquid inside, inserted a needle, sucking up the contents, before getting to work, injecting it into the boy's arms.

"How long until the effects wear off?" Asked Shoutmon.

"An hour, so that's plenty of time." AquaVeemon said in reply.

And with the antidote in them, Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Ken, TK, Patamon, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Ryo, Mikey, Shoutmon and Yuu stood ready as the other heroes joined remained by their side in assisting to help the brainwashed girls into remembering who they were.

"They're here!" AquaVeemon called, just as Kuzuhamon appeared, revealing she had Serena, Beth, Mia, Penny, Miyako, Keira, Gwen, Ruki, Rebecca, Jennifer, Alexis, Angel, Bridget, Laura and Aira with her as they stopped right in front of the guys.

The moment of truth had come.


	11. Breaking From the Pollen

"We're here." Kuzuhamon said to the girls as they arrived at their destination to see everyone was ready for them.

"Hey, there's Davis, Marcus, Tagiru and the others." Bridget said recognising the boys they met before.

"And those must be their friends." The brainwashed Beastmon then said, before looking at Mikey, which made her smile and think. 'Boy, that Mikey really is handsome. I wonder if he has a girlfriend.'

"Wow. I never thought we'd see them so soon." Angel commented, before having to ask. "But why are they glaring at us like that?"

From what Angel had asked, Serena, Ruki, Keira and Alexis didn't pay too much attention to it, for their focus was drawn amongst Tai, Takato, TK and Mikey, which Serena correctly guessed. "I guessing that's Tai and the others they are telling us about."

"Wow. What hunks." Ruki said, unsure why, but she felt a strong desire to be with Takato, while Beth, Gwen, Rebecca and Laura felt similar towards Agumon, Patamon, Guilmon and Shoutmon.

"Hey guys. Long time no see. And I am glad Mistress Kuzuhamon brought us to your friends." Miyako said with a smile, before asking. "So this is where you hang out?"

"No. We're here because we know the truth." Marcus said, his tone highly series, which just left the girls all puzzled.

"Truth, what truth?" Gwen asked, confused and unsure what Marcus was talking about, before she, along with the other brainwashed Digi-Girls then saw Mina, Azumi and AquaVeemon amongst them.

"Hey, Azumi, Mina and AquaVeemon are here." Jenny said with a cheerful tone, noticing they were one Digimon short and had to ask. "But where's BlackRenamon?"

However, her question was put on hold when Tai then stepped forward and spoke out to Serena.

"Sora, how could you let yourself be taken for granted like that?" He asked, which confused the unknowing Digidestined of Love, where she then questioned and said in reply. "Sora? I think you've mistaken me for someone else."

"No, you're not Serena Tsubasa! Your name is Sora Takenouchi, you're a Digidestined and someone I care about... someone I want back!" Tai said back.

And though Tai was expressing his longing to have Sora back in his life, she was still confused by Tai's words, certain there was a mistake, to which Beth approached her and said. "I think they're seriously mistaken. I know who you are, just as you know who I am."

"But you don't! She is Sora and you are Biyomon. You are the Digimon of Love, not just some mindless doll who's told to take off her clothes whenever somebody calls for it! How could you let Venusmon and Lotusmon control you like that?" Agumon snapped at Beth, causing her to look at him, feeling confused, confliction and a little worry at just how upset Tai and Agumon were getting.

Serena and Beth look puzzled, but Ken then interrupted as he stepped forward, where he then said. "Listen to me, Yolei. I had just found you and I see you like this. You are not Miyako!"

"Ken is it? I am afraid you've got me mixed up." Miyako said, trying to be nice and remain calm, only for Hawkmon, feeling similar to Ken, then called. "No! I can tell my partner from miles away and I want her back!"

"Mimi, Palmon, snap out of it, you've been brainwashed!" Matt called out to Mia and Penny, with the pair looking at the Digidestined of Friendship with puzzled expressions, just before the confused Digidestined of Sincerity asked. "Wait a sec, are you Alpha?"

"My name is Matt! And you are Mimi and Palmon! Not Mia and Penny!" Matt snarled.

"It's true! Just like you guys, we were manipulated, but thanks to our friends, we were freed from the control Venusmon and Lotusmon had on us." Gabumon added.

"No. I refuse to believe that our Mistresses would lie to us, not after all they have done for us." Penny said, defensively as false memories played in her mind.

"They did lie to you! They are using you!" Azumi stated as she stepped in on the argument, but found her words had no change to their minds.

"Calm down, everyone." Keira said to her 'sisters'.

"I bet they're only pulling our legs." She then stated, earning a nod from Gwen, who added. "Yeah, they just lying."

"How can you say that when you two are also being used like puppets, Kari?" TK questioned Keira, who looked at TK and asked in reply. "Kari?"

"The Gatomon I know would never allow herself to be brainwashed into someone named Gwen!" Patamon shouted at Gwen, who felt great confusion from the words and the emotion.

"At long last, we found you, Rika." Takato said, confusing Ruki as she asked. "Am I Rika?"

"Yes, that's you real name. You are Rika Nonaka, a Digimon Tamer, not some piece of eye candy named Ruki Akano." Takato said in reply.

"Wait a minute, Takato. I don't know who this Rika is, but I think you're confusing her with my Ruki" Rebecca said, wrapping her arms around the brainwashed blonde from behind in an affectionate and somewhat protective manner.

"No, he is right. She is Rika, and you are not yourself, Renamon!" Guilmon called out as Rebecca looked at him and asked in confusion. "Uhh... what are you talking about? I am not Renamon."

"Yes you are. Your name isn't Rebecca, it's Renamon! You are not the simple minded plaything Venusmon and Lotusmon have made you believe, you are a powerful and strong Digimon, one I am proud to fight beside, to call my friend and even say I fall in love with, which is why I will do everything I can to free you!" Guilmon shouted, making Rebecca release her hold on Ruki and look at the red dino Digimon with great confusion.

'Wait… he's that dino who came in my thoughts earlier. What is he?' she thought in her mind remembering her talk with Bridget.

"Alice, how could you let yourself fall under their control? You're better than that!" Ryo called out to Alexis.

"Jeri! You are not yourself! Wake up!" Henry snapped to Jennifer, pleading to have the old Jeri back, not Jenny Saito, but Jeri Katou, his girlfriend, his love.

"Listen guys. I don't know what's going on, but you mistaken. Stop trying to confuse us." Angel said, showing that the mental commands over them remained strong, though there was parts of her and the other girls, deep within their minds that were starting to question themselves.

"We're not confused, you are! Angie, I want you back!" Mikey called back at Angel, just before pointing over to Bridget and saying. "That goes for you too, Beastmon!"

"Don't you remember who you really are?" Shoutmon then asked, where the Digimon King then said. "You were the princess of the Lake Zone, a friend of the Fusion Fighters and you cared about Mikey, up to the point it made Angie jealous everytime you would rub up against him and call him your Mikey-Wikie."

Hating to bring up the ill facts of the past, Shoutmon hoped it would at least trigger something in either of the girls, though it seemed it wasn't enough.

"Beastmon? Mikey-wikie? That's not our..." Bridget started to say, only for Mikey to interrupt.

"Yes it is! Look deep inside yourself and you will realize who you really are." The Red General said, facing the confused Angel/Angie, placed his hands on her shoulders and told her, while staring at her with a serious expression. "That goes for you, too. If you can fight off Lilithmon's control, you can do it again. I believe in you."

With Mikey focused on both Angie and Beastmon, Shoutmon turned his attention on Lunamon, angered at the skimpy pink coloured bikini and panties she wore, to the point she was walking around practically naked.

But focused on his love, Shoutmon faced her and spoke with a seriousness in his tone.

"Lunamon, I cannot believe you let yourself get brainwashed like this!" Shoutmon said, causing a confused look to appear on Laura's face, where she then said back. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who this Lunamon is. I am Laura!"

"Not it's not! Your name isn't Laura! It's Lunamon, I know!" Shoutmon said, followed by Yuu, who focused on Airu and stated. "Airu, that goes for you too!"

"You're all talking nonsense." Aira said, believing she was speaking from facts, but oblivious the thoughts were all part of the brainwashing applied to her and the others.

"They are telling the truth! You girls, as well as Yuna, Namoi, Haruka, Relena and the others, were all brainwashed by Venusmon and Lotusmon into believing you are strippers! You're being used!" DATS Agumon called out, making Gumdramon add. "The names you think are what make your identities are all fake! They are not who you really are!"

"And if you don't believe us, maybe this would jog your memory." TK then said as he took action alongside Tai, Matt, Ken, Takato, Henry, Ryo, Mikey and Yuu, who tossed their lovers' Digivices towards them, which they instinctively caught.

"What are these?" Ruki asked as she gazed upon the device, before having to admit. "They seem familiar."

"Those are your Digivices, symbols to show that you were all chosen to keep back the darkness and protect the Digital World. Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, DATS and Fusion Fighters, you are just like us!" Takato called out.

"We are?" Aira asked, gazing at her Fusion Loader and felt the longer she stared at it, the less confliction she felt.

"Yes, and we want you all back. Not some strippers, but the real you!" Tai shouted, looking over at Serena, who held her Digivice, highly confused, before something within hit her, causing her to fall to her knees, clutch her head and cry out in pain.

"Serena, what's happening!?" Beth cried out, concerned.

"My... my head... my head..." Serena groaned, feeling a great pain within, which worried Beth, only for her too to mimic Serena's actions as she felt the same conflictions and pains in her mind, causing her to scream as well clutch her head.

"W... what is happening...?" Penny groaned as she and Mia held their heads in pain, falling to their knees as well, followed by Keira, Miyako and Gwen, who too felt a similar and intense pain in their heads.

"My head... it hurts, it hurts...!" Jennifer let out, feeling a great pain in her mind, as if two minds were fighting for control over her body, with Alexis, Ruki and Rebecca all screaming, clutching their heads and falling to their knees as they too felt the same pain as their sisters.

With the girls crying out, concerned, Davis asked. "What's going on, what's happening to them?"

"Their real memories and personalities are trying to free themselves." Kuzuhamon said in reply, seeing Angel, Laura, Bridget and Aira undergo the same painful conflictions as they too felt their minds bringing up both memories of their lives as performers as well as vague memories of them fighting amongst various Digimon alongside the boys.

"Tai, everyone. The real them are trying to free themselves. Now your chance!" Azumi informed.

"Alright. Here goes nothing!" Agumon said as he and the gang rushes forward and held their loved one close.

"What are you...?" Rebecca tried to ask, only for Guilmon to interrupt as he said. "Just relax and trust us. It's time I get the Renamon I know and love back."

Wasting no more time, Guilmon moved his head forward and kissed the foxy Digimon on the lips, followed by Tai, Ken, TK, Patamon, Matt, Gabumon, Takato, Ryo, Henry, Mikey, Yuu and Shoutmon who held their respective love close and kissed them, a feeling they all had almost forgotten.

And with the couples kissing, each glowed with a pink light, which confused the girls at first.

But from their kisses, it felt so good, so right, where Renamon and the others were unable to resist any longer and kissed the boys back, leaving Davis, Veemon, Takuya, Tagiru, Marcus and DATS Agumon in surprise as the light around the couples glowed brighter.

From what they were seeing, Azumi smiled as she informed. "Antidote V is working."

"Now all we can do is wait and see which will prevail." Kuzuhamon then said, reverting back to BlackRenamon and adding. "True love or pure lust."

-Inside each girl's mind-

With the serum in her system, it reached each of their minds, where the pollen and the effects of the mind control upon the girls took form, to which the pollen absorbed the newly added chemicals released from each of the girls' mind, which made the pollen unstable, unable to withstand the chemicals it had absorbed.

And after breaking apart into data particles, which faded into nothingness, the memories and the persona of each young woman and Digimon began to free itself, while their stripper personalities became nothing but a collection of memories.

-Back outside-

With the combination of the antidote and real love, the female Digimon's bodies glowed with a bright light, which rid their bodies of the false colours, markings and final traces of the pollen, while the fake colours upon the girls faded, returning their hair and eye colours back to normal, where Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Guilmon and Shoutmon, continuing to kiss the female Digimon that had claimed their hearts, saw their changes.

Biyomon's feathers were back to their usual pink.

Gatomon's fur was once again white.

Lillymon had De-Digivolved, back to Palmon, showing no traces of any irregularities.

Renamon's fur returned back from amber to yellow, while, lastly, the pink markings on Lunamon's ears turned back to their original, violet colour.

Despite missing such a feel of love, Tai then broke from his kiss with Sora, looked at the girl he longed to save, who had her eyes closed, which worried the Digidestined of Courage a little and made him ask. "Sora? Sora, can you hear me?"

Waiting for a moment, relief fill his being as the orange haired girl opened her eyes, revealing them to be their normal colours, just before Sora smiled at Tai and wrapped her arms around him.

"Tai. It's you. You saved me. Thank you." Sora said happily, causing Tai to smile, knowing Sora was free from Venusmon and Lotusmon's influence, embraced her back and said. "I'm so glad to hear your voice again. Sora... I thought I lost you."

Sora smiled back from Tai's words, his emotions and his embrace, where the Digidestined of Love held Tai close and kissed him, around the same time Biyomon had awoken, thanked Agumon for saving her and kissed him too, showing that like Sora, the Digimon of Love had fallen for a proud and brave warrior of Courage.

"Biyomon… it's good to have you back" Agumon then said with a smile, breaking from their kiss for a moment, where the pair stared at one another, seeing nothing but love in their eyes and engaged in another kiss.

"Agumon, thank you. You saved me" Biyomon then said after the kiss ended, leaving her holding Agumon close to her, not wanting to let him go.

"Ken... Hawkmon... is it really you...?" Yolei managed to ask, still a little strained after what she had been through, but was happy to see her Digimon, as well as to find herself in Ken's arms.

"We all missed you so much." Hawkmon said, holding out his right feathered arm, revealing a spare set of glasses, which made Yolei smile.

"Thank you, Hawkmon." She said, only to then face Ken and smile.

"And thank you, Ken." The Digidestined of Love and Sincerity then said with a smile, allowing her emotions to do her thinking as she wrapped her arms around Ken and kissed him, making Ken kiss his girlfriend back, both filled with joy to be reunited.

"Matt... you freed me..." Mimi said, grateful for Matt as he he smiled, not quite sure what to say and decided to act on his heart, claiming Mimi's lips in a deep and loving kiss, which she happily returned, with Gabumon and Palmon following in their partner's steps as they to locked lips.

Kari opened her eyes and smiled as she saw TK staring down at her, smiling at her gently.

"TK... I knew you come. I just knew it." The Digidestined of Light said, feeling comfort within TK's arms and smiled, which made TK's smile increase, almost tearing up at having Kari back.

"I'm relieved that you're back" TK then managed to say, holding Kari closely in his arms, before both looked at each other, moved forward and met in a loving kiss.

"Patamon, is that really you?" Gatomon asked as she opened her eyes, revealing them to be back to their normal azure, which made Patamon smile happily.

"Gatomon, you're back to normal at last." The Digimon of Hope said in reply, acting without thinking and gave Gatomon a small kiss on her lips.

"Sorry." Patamon apologized, before trying to explain his actions. "It's just I..."

"I missed you too." Gatomon interrupted, silencing Patamon with her paw, which she then replaced with her lips, kissing the Digimon of Hope deeply and lovingly.

"Rika?" Takato asked as Rika moaned, opened her eyes and saw herself in Takato's arms and said with a smile. "Takato, what's up, Gogglehead. Did I miss something?"

From her words and her calling him Gogglehead, Takato smiled back at Rika, where he then said, while happily embracing her. "I am just glad you're back."

Smiling, Rika then moved up and kissed Takato on the lips, which the leader of the Tamers not only welcomed, but returned, kissing Rika with the same love and passion.

Like Rika, Renamon opened her eyes and saw she was in the arms of her hero/love, Guilmon, who smiled down at her, relieved to know she was no longer under any forms of mind control.

"Guilmon... I don't remember much, but I know you saved me. Thank you, my love" Renamon then said with a warm and loving smile, which made Guilmon smile back and say. "I'm glad you're back. I missed you."

"And I you." Renamon replied, moving her head upward, inches from Guilmon's, who continued to smile, before moving his head downward and claiming Renamon's lips in a loving kiss.

"Henry, you came." Jeri said happily at Henry, who smiled back, held Jeri in his arms and said. "I missed you, Jeri. I am so glad to have you back."

"Me too." Terriermon spoke up, happy to see his partner and his mate back together.

"I am so glad you came, Ryu. You saved me." Alice said happily, smiling at Ryo, who smiled back.

"No worries, Alice." Ryo replied in his usual calm and cool demeanor, but was thrown off when Alice kissed him, making his cheeks flush red.

"What happened?" Angie questioned as she finally woke up and saw herself in Mikey's arms.

"Mikey. It's you? You came for me." She said happily.

"Angie... it's good to have you back" Mikey replied with a smile, making Angie smile, only for her smile to fade when Beastmon wrapped her arms around Mikey from behind, nuzzling her cheek against his.

"Oh, Mikey-Wikie, you saved me. Thank you so much, my champion." Beastmon said happily as she continued to show her affection, which worried Mikey as to how Angie would react, but was a little surprised to see the red haired girl smiling.

And Mikey was surprised further when Angie, embracing him alongside Beastmon, then said. "You really are a hero."

"Shoutmon?" Lunamon asked, a little confused at finding herself in Shoutmon's arms, before some of the memories as Laura came to her, causing the rabbit-like Digimon to hold Shoutmon close to her and say. "Once again you save me. Thank you, my beloved King."

"I'm just glad I managed to get you back." Shoutmon replied with a smile, gently caressing Lunamon's cheek, before the pair shared a deep and loving kiss.

"Yuu? You freed me?" Airu asked, which caused the blond to nod and smile.

"I had to." Yuu said, just before adding. "I would do anything for the one I love."

"Oh, you are too cute for your own good." Airu replied, melting into Yuu's words and kissed him.

However, while the couples were enjoying their freedom and moments with those that had captured their hearts, questions were on their minds.

"So what happened and why are we dressed like this?" Yolei asked as she saw what she was wearing, blushing a little at how revealing and suggestive it was.

"And what happened to our bodies?" Gatomon asked as she noticed she, Biyomon and Renamon now had boobs, butts and a vagina, making her wonder why then were out in the open and not hidden.

Curious, Davis asked. "You mean you don't remember?"

"All we remember is being locked in a room, which filled up with pollen that made us dizzy. Everything else is a blank." Kari said, which caused TK to place his hand on her shoulder supportively and say. "It's a long story."

-Meanwhile-

Lotusmon was a bit further away from the group, tracking them with her pollen, but stopped when she felt some of her power over some girls disappear all of a sudden.

"No! They didn't!" She said, realizing the girls were no long brainwashed, causing the Mega Level Digimon to turned to the heroes' destination and dash over to them, ready to take down all of them if need be.

-Back with the heroes-

"...and what happened." Mina said, finishing explaining what had happened, shocking them all at what they had done and how they had acted.

"So we were brainwashed to believe we were strippers?" Sora asked, earning a nod from Azumi.

"And Zoe, Ranamon, Yuna, Rhythm, Nene and Opossumon are still being controlled?" Kari questioned next, causing Azumi to nod again.

"It is true they are still under Venusmon and Lotusmon's hold, but we plan to save them, but we needed to free you first." TK informed.

And while they knew they were being manipulated, remembering both stripping on stage and their private times with one another, Angie blushed, feeling a little disgusted as she said. "How embarrassing. Using my body as a toy like that."

"Those bitches! Use me as eye candy will they? They'll pay for this!" Rika snapped, which got a confirmed nod from Renamon, who had taken a seat next to Guilmon, just before she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder and saying. "Thanks for being so loyal to me, Guilmon. I never knew you cared so much about me."

"As I said, I am glad you're back." Guilmon said, making Renamon continue to smile, namely when Guilmon kissed the foxy Digimon once again.

"And you..." Renamon then spoke up, breaking the kiss as she looked up to BlackRenamon, where her tone changed as she said. "To believe you were my younger twin sister. I am sorry and embarrassed that I made out with you."

"You and me both." BlackRenamon replied, only to tense up as she sensed something was wrong.

"Lotusmon is coming!" The black furred vixen warned, knowing their dummies wouldn't fool them forever, which just made Mina smile

"Perfect. Then this is the best chance to get rid of her." The blonde said as she and AquaVeemon got ready to fight.

Puzzled, Lunamon asked. "What do you mean?"

"Venusmon and Lotusmon were powerful together, but separate, we can defeat them." BlackRenamon said as she then showed them the masks she showed Venusmon.

"Tai, TK, Takato, Mikey, Agumon, Patamon, Guilmon, Shoutmon, we want you to wear these masks and clothing we brought you so Lotusmon will believe we brainwashed you and pretend you defeated Davis, Marcus, Takuya, Tagiru, Matt and the others" Mina said, handing out some clothing, before Azumi explained. "You see, we're gonna catch her by surprise and then we can destroy her."

"And since the human girls' hair returned to normal, we can cover their hair and eyes with these wigs and sunglasses and we got special Cards to alter the female digimon's fur but they can be returned to normal again by swiping the Card a second time." Mina then said.

"Sounds like a plan. I want to pay Lotusmon back for brainwashing those we love." Guilmon said, picking up his mask, which made BlackRenamon nod and began to explain her plan. "Now here is what we do..."


	12. The Fall of Lotusmon and Vademon

"Kuzuhamon!" Lotusmon snarled as she came to the arena, finding it was deserted, but she could sense the dark shaman Digimon's presence.

"Kuzuhamon! Where are you? Show yourself!" She then yelled, demanding to see the traitor and do away with her, both to make Venusmon happy, but namely out of her own anger.

"I am right here." A voice then called, making Lotusmon turn around to see Kuzuhamon standing against the wall with her arms crossed, while smirking.

"You!" Lotusmon yelled, before she demanded. "Where are Serena and the others? What have you done to them?"

"We're right here, Mistress Lotusmon." 'Serena' said in a loyal and friendly tone, just as she and the other girls appeared, wearing wigs to cover their true hair colour, while, thanks to Azumi's modifications to their Digivices, it allowed their Digimon to alter their forms, giving them their appearances as their mindless stripper forms.

"So what's the big deal about using dummies in the bed? What's your game?" Lotusmon questioned, highly untrustworthy of the dark shaman Digimon.

"I just took them on a tour of the city, and to get to see their friends get trashed by my new controlled warriors." Kuzuhamon said in reply, uncrossing her arms and snapping her fingers, to which Matt, Gabumon, Impmon, Christopher, Davis, Veemon, Takuya, Marcus, DATS Agumon, Tagiru and Gumdramon fall to the ground 'defeated', where Davis then groaned, turning his head with an expression of despair.

"Tai... no..." The Motomiya groaned out, looking to see Tai, Agumon, TK, Patamon, Takato, Guilmon, Mikey and Shoutmon appear, all wearing the masks on their faces.

"You're controlling them?" Lotusmon said, part of her not falling for Kuzhamon's trickery and saying to her. "Don't think I let this chance fly. Once you're deleted, I will have Venusmon all to myself."

"Oh please. I wouldn't be interested in her if she was the last Digimon on Earth!" Kuzuhamon said back, angering Lotusmon further.

"I'll teach you for insulting my Goddess..." Lotusmon snarled, only to then caught off guard as she looked down in surprise to see Rebecca's and Gwen's claws pierce her chest, damaging her greatly.

"Rebecca... Gwen... what is the meaning of this...?" Lotusmon questioned, pushing past the pain and confusion, just before Gatomon said in reply. "Never call me Gwen! It's Gatomon!"

"And my name is not Rebecca! It's Renamon!" Renamon added.

"Ok. Time to drop the disguises for now." Mina said as Azumi returned the Digimon to their true colours, while Marcus and the others got up, as it nothing happened.

"You will pay for using us like eye candy!" Yolei stated, while the boys stood by the girls, removing the wigs and masks in the process.

"A trick!" Lotusmon snarled, angered she had allowed herself to be deceived, but groaned as Renamon and Gatomon removed their claws from her being.

"It's over for you now, Lotusmon!" Azumi said with a serious and determined voice, but before Lotusmon could attack, a sudden voice came from behind her.

"Neuro Destroyer!" It called robotically, before a purple coloured laser shot right through Lotusmon's chest, causing her to scream in pain, unable to withstand the damage to her being and digitized.

Stunned at seeing the Mega Level Digimon taken down, but not by them, DATS Agumon questioned. "Boss, what just happened?"

Unsure himself, Marcus was about to admit he had no clue, only to then notice a Digimon in the distance, which made him say. "He's what happened."

Looking ahead, the heroes and heroines all saw an Ebemon, which let out an amused chuckle, before it spoke.

"I knew I was right to follow Lotusmon out here. I thank you all for weakening her." The Ebemon said with a tone familiar to Mina, Azumi and their partners.

"Not good. That's Vademon!" Mina called in warning.

"And he's been upgraded." AquaVeemon added.

"I never thought you could free Sora and the others from their mind control, but we still have Yoshi and the others in our possession." Ebemon commented, before saying. "And after I destroy you all, I will wipe out Venusmon!"

"We'll see about that!" Tai said back, drawing his Digivice and calling. "Everyone, Digivolve to your Mega Forms now!"

With that said, Wargreymon, MetalGarurumon, Imperialmon, Hououmon, Valkyrimon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, EmperorGreymon, ShineGreymon BM, OmniShoutmon, Beelzemon and Arresterdramon stood before Ebemon, all ready to take the mastermind down.

"Be careful guys." OmniShoutmon warned. "We might have the advantage now, but Ebemon can use that gun of his to turn us against each other."

"You are an observant one." Ebemon commented, aiming the raygun that acted as his left hand and prepared to strike.

"So who will be the first to turn from friend to foe?" Ebemon then asked with a sinister tone.

"That will never happen! Corona Blaze Sword!" ShineGreymon called out, striking first as his blade clashed with Ebemon.

However, upon contact, not even a scratch was left, stunning ShineGreymon and Marcus.

Confused, Marcus asked. "What happened? Why didn't ShineGreymon's attack work?"

"Try attacking as a team." Mikey suggested, earning a nod from OmniShoutmon.

"Twin Fireball Strike!" OmniShoutmon called out, creating two spheres of flame in each hand, which he then threw at Ebemon, while Arresterdramon followed up as he gathered up pink coloured energy from his being and unleashed it as his attack, 'Prism'.

But just like ShineGreymon, the attacks collided, yet neither had an had effect on Ebemon.

"How come our attacks are not damaging him?" Valkyrimon questioned.

"Simple. I upgraded my body to withstand your techniques. I am made of Silver Digizoid, one of the rarest and strongest of all the Digizoids around." Ebemon replied, sounding fairly arrogant.

"Wait... Mina, you said you got his blueprints, so you should know Ebemon's weakness, right?" Davis asked, earning a nod from the blonde, who then said. "From what I can remember, Ebemon's Digi-Core is his achilles heel. Break that and Ebemon is down for the count."

"Then we'll break our way right through it." Tai said, before calling out to WarGreymon.

"WarGreymon, use your Great Tornado, attack at his chest. It should make a dent and then Hououmon, Imperialmon and MetalGarurumon can make a hole with their attacks."

"Are you sure that will work?" Ophanimon asked, to which Kari, trusting her brother, then said. "As long as you and Seraphimon give a distraction."

"I don't know what you two are scheming, but it won't work." Ebemon said as he prepared to attack.

"I don't think so." Seraphimon said back, before attacking. "Strike of the Seven Stars!"

"Sefirot Crystal!" Ophanimon followed up with her own long ranged attack.

As the two angelic Digimon unleashed their attacks, Ebemon anticipated the attacks to hit him, but deal no damage.

However, Ebemon was puzzled when the attacks hit the ground beside him, causing a lot of dust to burst upward.

Demanding an answer, Ebemon questioned. "What are you're doing?"

"Great Tornado!" WarGreymon then roared, coming at Ebemon full force as he leapt forward, spinning around at great speeds, where the Digimon of Courage then struck at the chest of Ebemon, shocking him as his attack left a dent on his chest.

"W... what is this!?" Ebemon shouted in confusion, highly shocked his self claimed indestructible body had been damaged.

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Giga Crusher!"

"Starlight Explosion!"

MetalGarurumon, Imperialdramon and Phoenixmon then called, all attacking as one.

The attacks hit his core, leaving a hole in his chest plate and revealing his core.

"Yes! It's working!" Mikey called.

"Guess you didn't withstand those attacks!" WarGreymon said.

Glitching a little, Ebemon snapped back. "Why you little... That's it! I've had enough!"

"Prepare for elimina..." He started to say, about to use his rayguns and blast the heroes and heroines to oblivion, only to be restrained by Kuzuhamon, who had used her great speed to get behind the cyborg Digimon and restricted his movements, holding him firmly from behind.

"Kuzuhamon!" Ebemon gasped as he tried to shake her off.

"Let me go!" He ordered.

"Azumi, I am sorry but this is the only way to stop him." Kuzuhamon said, a small smile appearing on her face, before calling out. "Sakuyamon, Gallantmon! Hurry up and take us both out!"

"No! Kuzuhamon!" Azumi cried out in protest.

"Please, hurry before he turns us against each other!" Kuzuhamon then called, not wanting to see her sister manipulated again or be turned against those who had gone through so much to save the yellow furred vixen.

"But sister..." Sakuyamon could only say, before she noticed Gallantmon and Beelzemon looking at each other, who nodded at each other, in agreement with what they had to do.

"It'll be fine." Gallantmon assured, before stating. "Sakuyamon, we have to do this now."

Knowing Gallantmon and Beelzemon had something planned, Sakuyamon nodded, where she then rose her spear and prepared to attack.

"Fox Drive!" Sakuyamon then announced, using her mystical energy to fire a series of blue flames.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon followed up, releasing a powerful blast of lightning from his lance, which collided and combined with the fireballs, electrifying them as they headed right for Ebemon and Kuzuhamon.

"Kuzuhamon!" Azumi cried out in great concern, thinking the dark shaman Digimon would fall at the hands of Gallantmon and Sakuyamon's attacks.

However...

"Get down!" Beelzemon suddenly ordered as he tapped into the power Ai and Mako had bestowed upon him, his Blast Mode, gaining his Blaster and a set of wings, which increased his speed, where he soared right past Gallantmon and Sakuyamon's attack, past Ebemon and grabbed Kuzuhamon, hoisting her in his arms in a bridal position.

And while Kuzuhamon was saved, Ebemon didn't have time to react as the attack hit him, hitting his core, which made Ebemon scream in agony as his being was destroyed.

With Ebemon no more, Beelzemon landed, allowing Kuzuhamon down, who smiled, grateful for Beelzemon's heroics.

"Thank you." She said with a grateful smile, before she kissed him on the cheek, making Beelzemon blush, which remained as he, alongside the other the Digimon returned to their Rookie forms, leaving the blushing form of Impmon alongside BlackRenamon.

But though she was grateful, BlackRenamon had to ask. "But why did you save me?"

"And let a beautiful thing like you leave this world? Not on my watch." Impmon replied with a confident smirk, making BlackRenamon blush and smile.

"You and Impmon planned this so my sister and Impmon could get together. Nice move." Renamon commented to her love, making Guilmon smile.

"Well, guys like Impmon need someone to love." Guilmon said in reply, getting his own kiss from his own vixen.

"You saved BlackRenamon. Thank you." Azumi said to Rika as she bowed in respect, to which the redhead smiled and said in reply. "No worries. We would never let anything happen to her."

"And with Lotusmon and Ebemon gone, all that's left is Venusmon." BlackRenamon informed.

"But before we take Venusmon down, we need to save Yoshi, Rhythm, Zoe, Ranamon, Nene, Mervamon, Airu and Opossumon." Christopher informed.

"That's right. Let's hope Antidote V can remove that virus and help them get back to normal." Tagiru said, earning a nod from Gumdramon.

"It should." AquaVeemon said, to which the female Veemon then went on and added. "Our next battle is straight at Forbidden Pollen."

-Back at Forbidden Pollen-

'That's odd. I felt something had happened to Vademon and my dear Lotusmon.' Venusmon thought as she sat in her quarters, with wonder as to the conditions of her comrade and her lover.

"Mistress Venusmon, is something wrong?" Haruka asked as she, Relena, Yuna, Zia, Mira and Rachel entered the room.

"Nothing much, but stay close to me. I fear something will happen soon." Venusmon said in reply, approaching Haruka, wrapping her arms around her and saying. "And I promise to protect you, my loving servants."


	13. Confronting the Truth

"Ok, everyone, you know what to do?" Azumi asked as everyone is getting ready to enter the Forbidden Pollen throne room as Tai and the others put their masks on and the girls putting on their wigs.

"We're all set." Mina said, earning a nod from AquaVeemon, who added. "We put Antidote V in Marcus, Agumon, Takuya, Tagiru and Gumdramon, so they'll be able to cure the others when we find them."

Kuzuhamon nodded and opened the door as she enters first with the disguised Sora, Kari, Rika and the others as Venusmon sat in her throne and look to see her arrive as Aira, Zia, Rachael, Yuna, Haruka, Relena, Lana and Haruka were by her side.

"Oh, Kuzuhamon, you're back. I was wondering what happened to Lotusmon and Vademon" Venusmon said.

"I am afraid that Lotusmon has been taken down." Kuzuhamon informed, holding out her hand, revealing a violet petal as she then told the blonde. "Vademon betrayed us and defeated our comrade with an upgraded form of Ebemon he had been secretly working on."

"Oh, my sweet violet." Venusmon said sadly, taking the petal from Kuzuhamon's hand and looked at it solemnly, mourning the loss of her lover.

"But rest assured, I managed to trash that traitor." Kuzuhamon then informed, before saying with a smile. "With some assistance."

With that said, Kuzuhamon snapped her fingers, to which Tai, Agumon, TK, Patamon, Takato, Guilmon, Mikey and Shoutmon, wearing the masks, brought the 'defeated' forms of Davis, Veemon, Takuya, Marcus, DATS Agumon, Tagiru and Gumdramon in.

"Not only have you avenged Lotusmon, but you brainwashed the strongest warriors around, you spoil me." Venusmon commented, smiling at Kuzuhamon, before looking at those she believe to be under her power.

"And what of Delta and the others?" Venusmon then asked, noticing Matt, Christopher, Beelzemon and their Digimon were not amongst the group.

"During the chaos Ebemon cause, they broke free from your control. But my warriors dealt with them as well." Kuzuhamon lied as right on cue Matt, Gabumon, Christopher and Impmon collapsed to the ground, 'beaten'.

"Kuzuhamon, I am so proud of you." Venusmon said, embracing the dark shaman Digimon and kissing her cheek.

"Now nothing can stop me now." The Goddess Digimon then stated, while those still brainwashed were in her throne room, where Relena looked down at DATS Agumon and then said with a look of disgust. "Thank goodness that those lying creeps were brought down."

"Yeah. It's a good thing Venusmon showed us the truth that they are not to be trusted and..." Yuna began to say, before 'Ruki' suddenly slapped her face hard, causing Yuna to fall back, which stunned Venusmon and the other brainwashed girls at seeing 'Ruki' attack her brainwashed sister.

"Ruki, what are you're doing?" Zia questioned, before she point out. "That was our sister you slapped."

"She's not my sister, and neither are! You're all just been brainwashed to believe Venusmon's lies!" 'Ruki' snapped.

'Serena' nodded, before speaking up.

"She's right. You're all not yourselves!" She told the girls, confusing the girls and their Mistress.

"Serena, what's gotten into you? I demand an explanation!" Venusmon shouted.

"Thanks to those who actually care about me, I now remember who I really am. And for the record, my name is not Serena, It's Sora!" Sora said in reply as she took off her wig.

Seeing the Digidestined of Love back to her old self, Venusmon was stunned.

"You're back to normal!?" She questioned, further shocked as the other girls removed their wigs and disguises, further shocking Venusmon, while Haruka and the others still under the blonde's influence were highly confused, causing Lana to ask. "Who are you girls and what have you done to Rebecca and the others?"

"They never existed. We were them when Venusmon kidnapped and brainwashed us, wiping away our memories and filling our heads with false ones to make us think how she wanted us to think." Renamon informed.

"You were basically her puppets, but now it's time you lot wake up too!" Tai suddenly said as he and the others took off their masks, while those 'defeated', then got to their feet, confronting the owner of The Forbidden Pollen.

Conditioned greatly, still believing Venusmon, Rachel said. "What are you all talking about? We belong to Mistress Venusmon, I'm sure of it."

"You don't belong to anybody!" Takuya yelled, before saying. "You're Ranamon, the Legendary Warrior of Water."  
"And you are not some Zephyrmon named Zia." Takuya then informed the Wielder of Wind. "Zoe, try and remember, you are human, like me. And not just human, but a Legendary Warrior!"

"I'm human? But I have always been Zephyrmon, haven't I?" Zia asked, puzzled and feeling a little conflicted as she vaguely recalled vivid thoughts as a blonde haired woman, not just fighting alongside Takuya, but spending time with him, Ranamon and a select group of other humans she felt a strange connection to.

"Lalamon, Rhythm, I cannot believe you both let yourselves be controlled by someone like Venusmon!" DATS Agumon shouted at Lana and Relena, confusing both, just before Relena shook her head.

"No! I was told not to trust you or listen to your lies!" The brainwashed Digimon girl said. "I am Rel..."

"He's telling the truth. It's Venusmon who is the liar!" Tai's Agumon shouted.

"The Rhythm and Lalamon I fought with when Quartzmon threatened Koto were strong Digimon, nothing like what you have become!" Renamon snapped, earning a nod from DATS Agumon, who then called. "And no matter what it takes, I want those I care about back in my life!"

From Renamon and DATS Agumon's words, Relena and Lana were left silent, feeling confused from the words and their beliefs that Venusmon was the one to be trusted.

However, Marcus knew words wouldn't be enough to break the spell Venusmon held over the girls, to which he approached Yuna, holding her close to his chest.

"Yoshi, this is not you! You are not some brainwashed puppet called Yuna! You are Yoshi Fujieda, a smart and brave woman that's part of the DATS team!" Marcus shouted, continuing to hold her close as he felt her writhe around,trying to break free and get away from him.

"Let me go! I was told you never loved me and you just wanted to use me like I was a slut!" Yuna snapped at Marcus, which angered him to see just how far Venusmon had manipulated his girlfriend.

"You know that's not true! I know that deep down the real you is still there." Marcus stated, before calling with great might. "It's time that you wake up, Yoshi! I want my girlfriend back!"

"Mervamon, Opossumon, snap out of it already! You know none of us would ever want to harm you!" Gumdramon snapped at Mira and Haruka, confusing the pair as they too could recall events of the past.

"Beelzemon...?" Mervamon questioned, placing her left hand on her head, feeling a pain coming as the memory of a brave Warrior of Light came to her mind, one she had loved, while Haruka was just as puzzled.

"Don't you remember who you really are?" Gumdramon asked, before saying. "You are Opossumon, Airu's partner, as well as the Digimon I began to fall for."

"No, don't believe them! They're lying!" Aira called to them, the control of Venusmon dominating the brainwashed girl's mind.

That was until Tuwarmon appeared behind her, used his Digi Ninja Art: Spider Bind to restrain Aira's movements.

"Let me go, "I know who I am!" She yelled, ceasing her struggling when Yuu walked up, placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head so she was staring at the blonde, where she saw caring and concern in his eyes.

"He's telling the truth. You are not yourself. You're not Aira, You're Airu, the girl I fell in love with." Yuu said.

"Or have you truly forgotten all the times and tricks you tried to use to make me your subordinate?" The blond then asked, leaving Aria silent.

Seeing her performers turning against her, Venusmon faced Kuzuhamon.

"Kuzuhamon, what is all this?" She questioned.

"Simple." Kuzuhamon said in reply, just before she reverted back to her Rookie form, BlackRenamon, making Venusmon gasp in shock.

"You! The BlackRenamon slave!? You were Kuzuhamon?" The Goddess Digimon questioned in bewilderment, making BlackRenamon nod in reply.

"That's right." BlackRenamon said, before stating. "You and Lotusmon committed terrible deeds for your selfish desires, now it's time things were set right."

"We all searched so hard to find you, and we won't let you remain as mindless puppets!" Takuya called in a strong voice, not only bringing up repressed thoughts and feelings from Zoe and Ranamon, but his determination was reflected in the other heroes and heroines.

As much as Zia wanted to argue, a surge of pain filled her head causing, her to clutch the left side, crying out as her memories as a Legendary Warrior and a human flooded, conflicting with Venusmon's implanted memories.

"My head!" Zia cried out, continuing to grasp her head as she fell to her knees and asked. "What's happening? What are these thoughts, are they really my memories?"

And like Zia, Rachael, Yuna, Relena and Lana all felt similar pains as memories of their pasts, friends and loved ones filled their heads.

Shocked to see the girls fighting her brainwashing, Venusmon called in disbelief. "No! This cannot be!"

"It's their true selves fighting for control, just like what happened to us." Gatomon pointed out, sensing the girls were trying to recall who they really were.

"My head!" Relena cried out as she, Aira, Haruka and Mira all collapsed to their knees, clutching their heads as well, feeling as though two entirely different personalities were fighting for control over their bodies.

"Try to remember who you really are." AquaVeemon called out to the girls, looking over at Marcus and the others, where she then said. "It's up to you. Hurry and save your loved ones!"

"Yoshi, it's time. Remember who you really are and come back to me." Marcus said, moving his head forward and claiming Yuna's lips in a sudden kiss, while DATS Agumon took hold of Relena and kissed her.

"Zoe, Ranamon, I'm not sure if this will work, but I am willing to do anything to save those I love." Takuya told the pair, pulling both close to him and managing to engage the pair in a passionate and loving three-way kiss.

Gumdramon, meanwhile had managed to kiss Haruka, having to pounce upon her so she was on her back before he could reach her lips, while Tuwarmon dispelled his ninjutsu, where Yuu engaged in his kiss with Aira.

Seeing the boys each engaging those they care for deeply with a passionate kiss, Venusmon noticed the girls putting up no resistance, which caused her to ask. "They're resisting my power, impossible. Unless... you're not using Antidote V are you?"

"That's exactly what they are using." Yolei replied with a cunning smirk.

As Marcus and the others continued to kiss the conflicted girls, inside their minds, like what happened with Sora and the others, Antidote V worked into the minds of the girls, destroying both the pollen and the virus that had warped their minds, to which their stripper personalities became no more than memories as the true personalities began to resurface.

The girl's hair colours returned to normal, while the Digimon returned to their rightful forms, with Zoe's being enveloped in a cocoon of Data as she returned to her true, human form.

Seeing Zoe and Ranamon seemingly back to normal, Takuya looked at Zoe, placing his hand on her shoulder as he asked "Zoe? Zoe, can you hear me?"

"Hey Takuya." Zoe replied, smiling at Takuya as she looked in his eyes, filling Takuya with relief to see Zoe no longer manipulated.

"I don't know what is going on, but I know you had something to do with it." Zoe then said, wrapping her arms around Takuya as she added with a tone of gratitude. "Thank you for saving me."

"I owe you, big time. Thank you kindly." Ranamon spoke up, she too smiled at Takuya, before joining Zoe, embracing Takuya as well, which made him smile, glad both women were back to normal and no longer under Venusmon's influence.

Confused as she reverted back from Rosemon to Lalamon, the plant Digimon questioned. "What happened to me?"

"I don't know." Rhythm admitted, but was certain Marcus, DATS Agumon and the others had a hand in saving them.

"However, I know it was Agumon who saved me. Thank you, my love." Rhythm said with a smile as she looked at DATS Agumon with nothing but love, which he reflected as he embraced his mate, holding her close to his chest and told her. "Rhythm, I am so glad you are back. I missed you so much."

"Yoshi?" Marcus asked as Yoshi opened her eyes, finding herself in Marcus' arms, before looking down at her clothing, which caused her to blush and question. "What's going on here? Why am I wearing this? And where am I?"

"You were brainwashed into thinking you were a stripper." Marcus explained, making Yoshi smile.

"And you saved me?" Yoshi then asked, before saying. "Thanks Marcus."

And showing her appreciation, as well as how much she missed hi, Yoshi wrapped her arms around Marcus' neck and kissed him deeply on the lips, which caused Marcus to move his arms around Yoshi, holding her close as he kissed her back.

"Gumdramon?" Opossumon asked as she regained consciousness and found herself looking at Gumdramon's smiling face, causing her to smile back and embrace him.

"You saved me. Thank you so much." She said, giving the purple dragon Digimon a kiss on his cheek, which made Gumdramon blush at first, before he continued to smile and said in reply. "I'm glad you're back. Things just weren't the same without you and Airu."

From the mention of her partner, Opossumon then looked around, before smiling to see Airu, who was locked in a passionate kiss with Yuu, the beast Digimon smiling to see her partner and her boyfriend back together.

While Mervamon had yet been been kissed by the one she loved, looking at her and seeing her in pain, still conflicted, Mikey, Shoutmon and Tagiru knew they had to do something.

"Shoutmon, any ideas?" Mikey asked.

"One of us could kiss her." He suggested, causing the boys to look at Shoutmon with puzzled looks, causing the Digimon King to explain. "We all carry Antidote V in our systems, which could assist in Mervamon returning to normal."

"However, we are unsure what effects it would have by the one who she truly loves." Lunamon pointed out, not minding Shoutmon kissing another Digimon if it meant helping restore their memory, but had doubts his kiss could save Mervamon.

Feeling similar, Mikey grasped his hands tightly, wishing there was a way they could save Mervamon, before noticing a familiar black feather then appear and slowly cascade downward, the symbol of an ally and good friend to the Fusion Fighters, which then revealed themselves.

"Beelzemon!" Mikey called, happy to see his old friend, who turned and faced Mikey, smiling back at the brunette.

"It has been a long time, Mikey." He commented, before looking at Mervamon and saw her suffering, causing him to approach her, kneeling beside her shaking form.

"Mervamon, listen to me. It's Beelzemon." Beelzemon said, Mervamon continuing to groan, but managed to speak.

"Beelzemon...?" She asked, memories of the Digimon were coming to her mind, remembering them fighting alongside each other, Beelzemon sacrificing himself for the Fusion Fighters, even them fusing as one to assist in taking down Quartzmon's Myotismon army.

"It's alright." Beelzemon then said, holding Mervamon and bringing her to rest on his chest. "I am her for you now."

Watching Beelzemon comforting Mervamon, helping her fight against the brainwashing, Mina then called out. "Keep going, Beelzemon. You're getting through to her."

"But without the antidote, the mind control effects will remain inside of her." Azumi pointed out.

"Let's see if that is true." Beelzemon then said, before grabbing Mervamon gently by her chin, lifting her head up to meet his gaze, where he then kissed her, surprising Azumi and the others when Mervamon, not only began to calm down, kissing Beelzemon back, but also, the physical changes Venusmon had instructed upon Mervamon faded, to which Mervamon regained her fighting spirit and form as her blade, Olympia Kai, returned in her left hand, while her right was enveloped in Data and returned to its snake-like form.

Sensing Mervamon was no longer under Venusmon's influence, Beelzemon broke from her lips.

"How do you feel?" He asked, earning a smile from Mervamon, who then asked back. "What took you so long?"

However, while the various couples were glad to be reunited, a loud and aggressive yell broke them from their reunions, turning to see Venusmon, who was staring at the various heroes and heroines with a great rage.

"You brats, you ruined everything! I will never forgive you for what you have done!" She snarled.

"We're the ones who should be in the unforgiving mood." Zoe said back, earning a nod from Ranamon, who added with her own angered tone. "How dare you use us as tools for your sick purposes and take us away from our friends and loved ones."

"Now you're gonna pay for what you did to us!" Airu snarled, taking her Fusion Loader from Yuu and prepared to Digivolve Opossumon or call upon er other Digimon for a Digi-Fuse.

"And you're not escaping." Azumi added, causing BlackRenamon to stand before her Tamer, awaiting her to Digivolve her back to Kuzuhamon and wipe the floor with Venusmon.

"You think I am defenseless now?" Venusmon questioned.

"Don't forget I am a Goddess. My power is unlike any you have faced." She then stated, only for Rika to say in reply. "It doesn't matter what title you give yourself. We're not weak as you think!"

"Let us settle this right now!" Tai said as all heroes and heroines prepared for battle, as did Venusmon, who said back in pure anger and hatred. "Fine. If I cannot have the girls do what I want, then I will just destroy them. I will destroy you all!"


End file.
